Volver
by RoxieFoxieWeasley
Summary: Cuando suceden eventos fuertes mucha gente se va, para olvidar, para no recordar, para superar pero ¿por qué vuelven? A veces porque extrañan, a veces porque quieren y otras porque algo más horrible ha pasado y necesitas de lo que huías para superarlo. ¿Por qué Roxanne Weasley y Crystal Zabini vuelven después de cuatro años? H/C
1. Cuatro años después

¡Hola! Bueno, otra historia, de -como habrán notado si han leído otra de mis historias- mi personaje favorito, Roxanne Weasley.

Disclaimer: personajes que no reconozcan NO son míos. La mayoría de los personajes que no reconozcan son personajes que me han prestado unas amigas que los usan en roler player.

Bueno, sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo ¡Disfruten!

* * *

En un edificio crema de una ajetreada calle en Londres, dos mujeres, una pelirroja y una castaña subían entre ellas unas maletas por las escaleras del mismo. Tenían suerte de que no hubiera nadie mirando, pues cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido de ver a dos jóvenes subiendo varias –muchas, para ser exacta- maletas y otros objetos hasta el quinto piso con un palo de madera. Sin embargo, ellas no parece estar extrañadas, como si levitar maletas fuese algo de hacer todos los días.

En realidad, Roxanne Weasley y Crystal Zabini no usan la magia con tanta frecuencia a menos que sea extremadamente necesario, como una plaga de doxys o el hecho de haberse mudado a un sexto piso en un edificio sin ascensor. Ambas mujeres piensan que los muggles son realmente idiotas.

Con un suspiro Roxanne hace un movimiento de varita y deja las maletas que ella venía levitando en el suelo. Ve la letra L sobre la puerta más cercana y saca la llave de su bolsillo. No quiere utilizar demasiada magia en un lugar tan poco mágico, si un muggle la descubre acabaría siendo juzgada en el Wizengamot por violar el Estatuto del Secreto.

Una vez abierta la puerta mete las maletas adentro y deja la puerta abierta para que su compañera pueda entrar las suyas y las demás cosas. Crystal cierra la puerta cuando termina y se queda mirando lo que será su nuevo hogar junto a Roxanne.

No es muy diferente al que tenían en Estados Unidos. Aunque las paredes de este solo le provocaban una tristeza horrible.

—Merlín, llevo dos minutos aquí y ya siento que me quiero suicidar. — Murmuró Crystal viendo el feo gris de las paredes. Roxanne soltó una risa.

—No empieces, Crys. Podemos pintarlo. —Replicó la pelirroja tomando una de las maletas y empujándola por el suelo hasta llegar a uno de los muebles.

Era una de las razones por las se habían decidido por este departamento, estaba amueblado y así no tenían que invertir tanto en muebles. Pues al mudarse a la prisa de Estados Unidos, huyendo, no es como si de verdad hubieran tenido el tiempo para cargar mucho con ellas además de su ropa y artículos personales. Roxanne sacude la cabeza, no quiere pensar en el por qué se fueron de Estados Unidos.

Crystal se dirige a uno de los dormitorios, que como el resto del piso, está cargado de una profunda apatía. Suspiró y puso una de las maletas sobre la cama, para empezar a desempacar. Roxanne por su parte, hacía lo mismo en su dormitorio. Lo más que se escuchaba era el sonido de las cremalleras abrirse y cerrarse o alguna queja en voz alta que hacía alguna de ellas.

Ambas mujeres tardan aproximadamente tres horas en vaciar todo de las maletas y colocar su ropa y calzado en los armarios, los que han tenido que limpiar. Esa había sido una de las quejas de Crystal. Crystal era buena quejándose y refunfuñando.

Cuando Roxanne termina va al dormitorio de Crystal y se sienta en la cama viendo como esta última guarda la última prenda de ropa. Ahora solo queda una maleta. Esta es de ambas. Contiene fotos y álbumes de los viejos tiempos cuando estaban en Londres. De Hogwarts. De ellas. De la familia. De Lorcan, de _Lysander._ Ninguna de las dos dice nada, pero la pregunta está hecha en silencio. ¿Van a abrir ese álbum?

Finalmente luego de una conversación de miradas, suben la maleta a la cama y la abren. Es simple hecho de abrirla hace que a ambas las recorra un escalofrío. Roxanne se mueve por la cama para quedar junto a Crystal.

Lo primero que sacan es un grueso álbum de fotos. Crystal suspira, temblando ligeramente. Roxanne recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Crystal. Pueden colocarlo en la mesita sin mirarlo, y no sufrir. Pero antes de que Roxanne pueda decir la idea en voz alta Crystal ya ha abierto el álbum. Crystal cierra los ojos fuertemente y vuelve a abrirlos. Hace cerca de cuatro años que vieron esas fotos por última vez. El día que ambas decidieron que se marchaban.

El principio del álbum no es tan malo; ambas sonríen ampliamente mientras se observan a sí mismas desde que empezaron Hogwarts, que es donde se conocieron. Ambas chicas era una bomba y juntas eran como…algo peor. Desde los inicios de Hogwarts se conocieron y aquí estaban todos esos años después.

Es cuando empiezan las fotos en grupo que empiezan a sentirse mal. Fred, Lorcan, Lysander, Crystal y Roxanne. Vaya, era duro ver aquellas fotos de todos ellos riendo,_ juntos._ A Roxanne le llama especial atención una foto donde Crystal sonreía y al segundo siguiente besaba la mejilla de Lysander, Roxanne echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada cuando su hermano, Fred, y el otro gemelo, Lorcan, la cargaban. Ese había sido un buen día.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Ese día casi me mato por hacerme trepar al roble para buscar una pelota de papel. —Recordó Roxanne. Crystal rió tristemente, tenía lágrimas surcando sus ojos al igual que Roxanne.

—Me gusta recordarlo así, sonriendo. — Murmura Crystal con voz débil.

A partir de ahí ya apenas logran ver las fotografías con claridad. Crystal había comenzado a soltar lágrimas y consiguiente Roxanne había comenzado a llorar igual. En el álbum seguían fotos, Lysander y Crystal besándose, haciendo muecas, los gemelos juntos, con Fred, Roxanne y Crystal, Lorcan y Roxanne. En fin, cada cual tenía más de una foto de cada uno. Eran prácticamente inseparables antes de…lo que pasó.

A partir de ahí, las fotos escasean, porque nadie estaba de humor para hacerlas. Ninguna de las dos necesita fotos para recordar aquello.

Los ataques, todo lo malo que sucedía. El secuestro. Las torturas. Lysander defendiendo a ambas. Roxanne y Crystal escuchando como Lysander era torturado sin piedad. Las noches, y días, que pasaban dándose apoyo mutuo y cuidando de Lysander quien tenía la condición más delicada. Y al final, el rescate.

En ese punto, ninguna quiere recordar. Quieren detener los recuerdos, borrarlos. No necesitan hablar para saber que ambas ven lo mismo en sus recuerdos.

Una palabra. Un grito. Un hechizo. Una luz. Unas chicas abrazándose y lo próximo que ven es el cuerpo de un rubio yaciendo en el piso, inerte. Sin movimiento. Sin vida. Los gritos desgarradores de Crystal. La mirada de aquél mortífago cuando cruzó sus ojos con Roxanne. El escapando y a los pocos minutos todos llegando, pero demasiado tarde. Fred tomando a Roxanne en brazos. El círculo a través del cuerpo de Lysander. Crystal siendo llevada a rastras de ahí. El llanto de Lorcan. No hacía falta recordar más.

Roxanne cierra el álbum de golpe y lo tira a un lado. No debieron haberlo abierto nunca, pensó mientras abrazaba a Crystal intentando calmar los sollozos. Extrañamente el dolor la tranquiliza, el vacío de su corazón la reconforta, por alguna extraña razón. Como si dejara claro que antes ahí, hubo alguien, hubo algo que llenaba ese espacio.

Roxanne abre los ojos. Está tumbada en la cama en una posición realmente incómoda, con Crystal a su lado en posición fetal. Cuando se incorpora hace una mueca y se soba el cuello. Mira a su alrededor, desorientada por unos instantes. En el momento en que sus ojos se clavan en el álbum, que se ha caído al suelo, recuerda lo ocurrido. Deben de haberse quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Mira la maleta, en la que hay aún varias cajitas. En éstas se encuentran algunos regalos de Lysander para Crystal y otros de Roxanne. Aunque, sin que Crystal lo supiera, Roxanne conservaba un collar que Lorcan le había regalado. Escondido, en lo más recóndito de uno de sus cajones, allí estaba.

Con cuidado de no mirar el contenido de ninguna, las coloca en el armario. Recoge el álbum y lo guarda en el último cajón de la mesita. Suspira y mira a su mejor amiga acomodada en la cama con tranquilidad. Ya casi es de día. Genial, piensa. Han pasado su primera noche de vuelta en su país llorando. Pero tal vez eso era bueno. Al menos habían vaciado un poco, al regresar aquí los recuerdos serían mayores y fuertes. Sacude el cabello de Crystal, se vuelve, coge una toalla y entra en el baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha.

Cuando se termina de vestir, y maquillar los moretones de su cara para que no se vean a simple vista –pero es imposible taparlos por completo dado al claro tono de piel y lo oscuro de los moretones- se dirige a la cama donde Crystal duerme plácidamente y la levanta.

—Dormilona, tienes trabajo en una hora y media. —Le dice Roxanne cuando la ve estirarse y murmurar quejas inaudibles.

Crystal era sanadora en un hospital mágico en Estados Unidos, cerca de donde vivían y ya que Victoire era sanadora acá le había conseguido un puesto de sanadora de inmediato para que comenzara a trabajar. Las ventajas de una familia grande.

Crystal refunfuña y se va a la ducha dando pasos torpes y rascando su cuero cabelludo. Roxanne le informó que iría a hacer unos encargos ya que no tenían nada en el departamento y pues, tenía mucho que hacer. Una de las primeras cosas en su lista era ir a ver su hermano que, además de Crystal, era con la única persona que había mantenido contacto. Fred había ido a visitarlas varias veces a Estados Unidos.

Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante decidió que debería desayunar algo antes de ir ya que su hermano no la dejaría salir de la tienda en un buen rato después de que estuviera allí. No después de lo ocurrido. Roxanne volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¿Cuál era su insistencia en pensar en aquello?

—Un café, por favor— Roxanne le sonríe a la nueva dueña del bar, a la que recuerda de sus años en Hogwarts como una Hufflepuff de dos años por debajo de ella, Crystal, Lorcan y L… y de Lorcan.

—¡¿Roxanne?! Vaya, cuánto tiempo. —comenta la chica, sonriendo— Tú y Crystal se esfumaron¿Dónde han estado?-pregunta con curiosidad, agitando su varita para hacer el café.

—Por ahí—Responde la pelirroja, sin querer entrar en detalles. Paga su café y se sienta en una mesa en un rincón a beber tranquilamente. Se siente bien ver caras conocidas después de tantos años entre extraños. Pero no saludó a ninguno, no es como si hubiera sido muy cercana a ellos.

Sin embargo, con lo que no cuenta es con una persona rubia que la abraza por detrás, casi consiguiendo que tire el café del susto.

—¡Dominique! —Exclama con sincera alegría, y se levanta para abrazar a su prima. Dominique de vez en cuando había sido parte de su grupo y la había dejado atrás al igual que el resto de la familia.

—¡Roxie! ¡Merlín, no sabes cuánto se te ha echado de menos!-exclama Dominique, feliz. Cuando se separan, se sientan de nuevo a la mesa-. ¿Dónde han estado? Sí, sé que te fuiste con Crystal. —Murmuró con un tono acusatorio que hizo a la pelirroja reír.

— Fuimos a Estados Unidos un tiempo. —

—Cuatro años. Podrías haber escrito, ¿sabes? —le reprocha su prima, apartándose el cabello rubio de la cara. —Bueno, ambas.

—Lo siento, estuve realmente ocupada. Y…pues Crys también. —Excusó a la morena que no se encontraba presente, pero estaba segura que a ella le tocaría lo suyo.

—¿Qué has hecho exactamente? —Cuestiona, cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos.

—Pues he estado colaborando con el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos de los Estados Unidos. Cosas aburridas. —responde Roxanne con un ademán de la mano-. Pero cuéntame tú: ¿qué tal todo por aquí?

Dominique se muerde el labio.

—Pues… Reconstruimos Hogsmade mientras ustedes huían. —comenta. Roxanne siente una punzada de culpabilidad pero Dominique no le da tiempo de decir nada—: Frank trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios del ministerio.

—¡¿Siguen juntos?! —Pregunta Roxanne, asombrada.

—Pues claro—replica Dominique, ofendida. — De hecho…—Se levanta y se pega la túnica al cuerpo, dejando notar su vientre abultado. Roxanne ahoga un grito.

—¡¿Estás embarazada? — Casi gritó.

—Sí—responde Dominique.—Es una niña.—agrega en tono confidencial. Roxanne se levanta y abraza a su prima, feliz por la buena nueva.

—¿De cuánto estás? —Cuestiona.

—De siete meses. Probablemente nazca en agosto—Responde Dominique, y ambas se sientan de nuevo.

—¿Algo más? —

—Pues…— frunce el ceño, intentando recordar. —Bueno, Albus y Alice se casaron hará cosa de cinco meses…

—¿Cómo pueden seguir juntos? —Cuestiona Roxanne— ¡Se pasan el día discutiendo! —Exclama.

Dominique se encoge de hombros. Parece que no tiene respuesta a ese enigma.

—Bueno, como te iba diciendo.—continúa, molesta por la interrupción. Dominique sigue con esa molesta costumbre de no dejar de hablar y molestarse si la interrumpen. — Ted sigue en el Puddlemere United, y Victoire sigue en San Mungo de sanadora. No se le da mal. Más cosas… ¡Ah! tienes un montón de sobrinitos. —Añade adoptando un tono confidencial.—Son realmente encantadores—agrega, sonriendo. Roxanne alza la ceja. La Dominique que recordaba no aguantaba a los críos. Debe ser el embarazo, piensa.

Tras un rato de estar hablando Dominque indica que debe ir a encontrarse con Frank Longbottom y se va. Roxanne decide, de una vez y por todas, avisarle a su hermano que ha regresado.

Cuando abre la puerta de la tienda una risa avisa su llegaba y al mirar arriba ve que Fred a instalado algo en la puerta para que suene cuando alguien entra y sale. Sonríe al reconocer tan bien el lugar. Solo han cambiado unos pocos estantes y, por primera vez desde que llego, se siente en casa. Como hay gente en la tienda Roxanne se coloca unas gafas de sol que ocultan mucho más sus moretones.

Una chica morena joven que recuerda Roxanne de Hogwarts, solo haberla visto de pasada, y talvez haberle jugado un par de bromas ya que si mal no recuerda era prefecta. Pero no tenía idea de su nombre. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Louis? Se supone que era él quien le ayudaba con la tienda a Fred. Pero lo más importante ¿dónde estaba Fred?

Roxanne sin ningún tipo de permiso cruzó hacia el interior de las oficinas y subió las escaleras. La chica ni se dio cuenta de que Roxanne había pasado. Debería decirle a su hermano que bajo el cuidado de esa chica, le robaban la tienda entera. Cuando entró a la oficina Fred estaba sentado en el escritorio que era de su padre con unos papeles, suponía que de cuentas.

—¿Tienes un poco de tiempo para tu hermana? — Preguntó luego de casi un minuto de tiempo parada en la tienda.

Fred levanta la cabeza y ve a Roxanne parada de pie en la puerta de su oficina. Tarda unos segundos en salir de la impresión y sale de allí, llevándose el escritorio con su pierna pero ni siquiera se quejó.

—¡Merlín, ya estás aquí! —Murmura mientras la abraza, descolocándole las gafas. Cuando la suelta le quita las gafas y observa su rostro, acariciándolo con cariño. Casi no se notan tras el maquillaje, pero Fred, que saben que están allí, los nota. —¿Cómo lo llevas? —Pregunta y Roxanne asiente. No tienes ganas de hablar de ello. Fred sonríe y besa la frente de su hermana. —Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien. —Fred la haló por el brazo escaleras abajo. — ¡Cher, amor! —Llamó Fred.

La mujer que había visto poco antes estaba allí. Así que ese era su nombre, Cher. La novia de su hermano. Roxanne sonrió.

—¿Si? Oh. —La chica se sorprende al ver a una chica pelirroja junto al moreno. —¿Ella es..?

—¡Sisi! — Fred responde emocionado. —Ella es mi hermana, Roxanne, Cher. Cher, Roxanne. —Las presenta Fred señalando a cada una mientras decía el nombre.

—La famosa Cher. —Murmura Roxanne mientras se acerca para abrazarla. —¿Sabes? Todo el mundo piensa que los únicos que se ponen celosos cuando su hermanita tiene novio son los hermanos mayores. Pero se equivocan. Es mi hermano y lo es todo para mí. Si le haces algo…tengo muchas maneras de torturar. —Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que la hacía ver sádica, manía que había adquirido de su amiga Crystal, quien solía hacer eso.

—¡Roxanne! —Se quejó Fred al escucharla. Roxanne rió.

—Es broma. —Dijo ella alzando las manos en paz. —Pero medio enserio. —Añadió luego haciendo a Cher reír.

Estuvo unas horas con su hermano y su cuñada hablando y atendiendo la tienda. Roxanne le pidió a Fred dinero muggle para no tener que ir a Gringgotts, eso sería una tortura. Fred le dio suficiente dinero muggle y ella prometió devolvérselo. Roxanne apenas iba saliendo de la tienda cuando, por mirar atrás un segundo, chocó contra algo duro y calló sobre sus glúteos.

Por un momento pensó que había sido una pared, pero luego se dio cuenta que era una persona. Se quedó pasmada al ver contra quien se había tropezado. De todas las personas en el mundo mágico, ¿tenía que tropezarse con él?

—¡Roxanne! —Exclama Lindsay Scamander quien se encontraba con su hermano Lorcan y una pequeña manta con algo envuelto en sus brazos.

Esa era la idea, piensa Roxanne.

—Bueno, yo de ti tampoco. —Comentó con una sonrisa, aun sentada en el suelo. Luego de mirarla por más tiempo del necesario Lorcan le extiende una mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a levantarse.

Por un segundo Roxanne deseó no haber tomado la mano cuando se la ofreció, pues un corrientazo subió por la misma.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Lorcan hacia Roxanne y ella da un respingo. _Merlín, como había extrañado esa voz. _Se recriminó por su propio pensamiento ¿cómo podía pensar algo así? Era el hermano gemelo del novio fallecido de su mejor amiga.

—Sí. —Respondió cuando encontró sus cuerdas vocales.

— ¡Oh! Ibamos a casa, Lorcan cuidará a Drake por mí en lo que hago unos encargos. ¡Ven con nosotros! —Antes de que Roxanne pudiera negarse ya Lindsay estaba caminando. No podía decir que no. Lindsay era la misma Luna.

En poco tiempo estaban en la casa que, al aparecer, era de Lindsay. No sabía si Lorcan vivía allí pero lo dudaba y no iba a preguntar.

-¿Cuánto hace que has vuelto?-Pregunta la rubia, meciendo a su hijo.

-Volvimos ayer.-responde Roxanne. —Crystal regresó tambié. No he sabido casi nada de nadie en todo este tiempo. —Murmuró, mirando de reojo a Lorcan quien tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Por un momento no sabe si debió haber mencionado a Crystal.

—Oh, es genial que estén de vuelta. Quisiera ver a Crystal. —Murmuró Lindsay. — ¿Le dirías que quiero verla?

—¡Claro! —Respondió. —De hecho, está trabajando en San Mungo ahora. —Murmuró Roxanne.

Luego de unos minutos Lindsay se retiró de la casa no sin antes haberle dejado claro todas las cosas del bebé a Lorcan. Merlín, Lorcan seguía igual. Sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio. Todo. Ahora, Roxanne estaba a solas con Lorcan.

Antes de que pasara todo lo que pasó Crystal y eran pareja. Lorcan y Roxanne no eran nada, _oficialmente. _Roxanne y Lorcan se gustaban, todos lo sabían pero nadie decía nada. La única siempre era Crystal que le repetía a su mejor amiga que dejara de hacer de tonta y estuvieran juntos.

Ella y Lorcan habían compartido momentos. Bonitos momentos. Habían compartido besos, pero eso nadie lo sabía. Estaban, por llamarle de alguna forma, en una relación secreta. Relación que había acabado en el momento en el que Roxanne decidió irse con Crystal a Estados Unidos.

Luego de la muerte de Lysander a Crystal le pesaba ver la cara de Lorcan y luego el día después del entierro, de la nada, dijo que se iba a Estados Unidos. Roxanne, en el estado en que se encontraba su mejor amiga tomó la inmediata decisión de ir se con ella. Sin pensarlo, solo lo hizo. En realidad si lo pensó. Había ido a despedirse de Lorcan y él no había estado. Ella había roto su corazón y de paso, el del mejor hombre del mundo.

— Roxanne. —La llamó el rubio haciendo que Roxanne se estremeciera. Su nombre en la voz de Lorcan le causaba escalofríos. _Merlín ¿ahora qué?_

* * *

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, criticas y de todo. Si les gusta o no, también acepto sugerencias o si hay algo que pueda mejorar :D Su reviews ayudan mucho, enserio! Gracias.


	2. ¿Por qué he vuelto?

**¡Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo. Disclaimer: Personajes que NO reconozcan NO me pertenecen pertenecen a unas amigas que me los han prestado para usarlos en esta historia. **

**Bueno, sin más aquí el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero les guste, disfruten!**

* * *

Roxanne hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas. Eres una estúpida, se dice. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan idiota para quedarse a solas con él? ¿Cómo ha podido creer, por un maldito instante, que podía verlo así como si nada? ¿Y cómo, en nombre de Merlín, va a lograr salir de la casa sin antes ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas por hablar con él? Seguramente no será una conversación muy bonita.

Sin embargo, finalmente logra sobreponerse y sonreír a Lorcan.

—Hola. —Murmuró, algo estúpido ya que se habían saludado hace un rato.

Se quedan callados. Hasta que Drake llora, lo que devuelve a ambos a la realidad.

—¿Dónde has estado? Bueno, _han._ —Pregunta el rubio, acercándose a su sobrino.

—En Estados Unidos. —Responde Roxanne, no muy convencida de que fuera un buen tema de conversación. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te ha ido? — Al segundo se arrepintió de la pregunta.

_¿Que cómo le ha ido? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Su hermano gemelo murió y tú le rompiste el corazón justo después. ¡Eso debería darte una idea!_ Sin embargo, no puede retirar la pregunta.

—Bien. Trabajo en el departamento de criaturas mágicas, pero no en el ministerio. En una reserva de dragones. —La voz de Lorcan va apagándose hasta hacerse un murmullo apenas audible, y luego clava su vista sobre Roxanne.—¿Por qué has vuelto? —No sabía si era una pregunta o un reproche.

Eso es lo último que Roxanne hubiese esperado._ ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Qué te recibiera con abrazos? _Esa vocecita en su cabeza era bastante molesta.

— ¿Que por qué he vuelto? —Repite. ¿Por qué he vuelto? Las imágenes de ese hombre golpeándola pasan fugazmente por su cabeza. No quiere recordar por qué ha vuelto.

—Sí—confirma Lorcan. — Sé, o creo saber, por qué te fuiste,_ se fueron_ mejor dicho. Pero no entiendo que hacen de vuelta.

Su respuesta la molesta más de lo que ella hubiera deseado y pensado. Él no tiene idea de por qué _ella_ se fue. Saber por qué Crystal iba a irse era bastante obvio. Lo que muchos no se explicaban era ¿por qué iba a irse Roxanne? Además de por acompañar a Crystal.

—¿Sabes por qué me fui? ¿Y cómo es eso? —Pregunta, más mordaz de lo que quería.

Lorcan alza una ceja.

—No es exactamente un secreto que se fueron porque no querían verme. —responde-. Porque soy igual que Lysander.

Roxanne se queda paralizada con lo que había dicho. No era cierto, no del todo al menos. Roxanne no le había confesado a nadie la verdadera razón por la que había tomado la decisión de irse con Crystal. Más bien, de quedarse con Crystal. Bien había tenido la opción de regresar cuando se aseguró que Crystal iba a estar bien, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando logra recuperar su voz, de la impresión, le responde.

—Tú no sabes nada. — Le dice, teniendo toda la razón.

Lorcan entorna los ojos.

—Ni si quiera eres lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo. —Niega con la cabeza. —Ahora entiendo porque el sombrero no te envió a Gryffindor.

Dicho esto, el rubio se da la vuelta y toma a su sobrino del corral donde lo puso su hermana y se dirige escaleras arriba donde Roxanne supone está la habitación del niño. Ella, por un momento, no puede creer que Lorcan le haya dicho eso y haya querido huir así. Lo sigue escaleras arriba con toda la intención de reclamarle.

Cuando Roxanne logra alcanzarlo rubio está dejando en ese momento a Drake en el interior de su cuna. En cuanto el bebé está bien allí, se vuelve a enfrentar a Roxanne, cuyos ojos están tan oscuros que parecen haber descubierto un nuevo color más allá del negro, lo que es mucho decir ya que la pelirroja tiene los ojos azul grisáceo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunta con tranquilidad, como si no acabara de decirle cobarde en su cara.

—Eres un completo imbécil. —Le dice Roxanne con la misma tranquilidad.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Algo más? — Le dolió un poco el tono que usó contra ella.

—No tienes derecho de juzgarme, Lorcan. No tienes ni idea de…

—¿Ah, no? —la interrumpe Lorcan, por primera vez en tono amenazante. — Tú sólo te quedaste sin amigo aquella noche. Crystal solo se quedó sin novio. Yo me quedé sin hermano, sin amigo y sin la mitad de mí ser. Me quedé sin _ti._ No, no tengo ni idea. —Concluye con tono neutro.

Roxanne se muerde el labio.

—Lorcan, no quería decir eso, cada uno supera las cosas como puede. —Murmura Roxanne, intentando calmar las aguas.

—Sí, huir a otro continente es lo mejor, sin duda.—Replica Lorcan con sarcasmo.

—Yo no intenté suicidarme.— Escupe Roxanne, enojada. Al segundo se arrepiente.

Roxanne hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas no haber dicho eso o, que Lorcan no la escuchara al menos. ¿Alguna vez iba a dejar de ser tan bocazas? Sin embargo, ni se ha callado ni Lorcan es sordo. Pero es la verdad. Fue Lindsay la que lo encontró, apenas unas horas después del funeral de Lysander, a Lorcan tendido en el suelo, inconsciente con un frasco de pastillas.

Por un momento, Lorcan se queda sin habla. Sólo por un momento.

—Puede ser, pero tardé menos de cuatro años en dar la cara. —Replicó él. Roxanne sintió que le ardía la cara.

Eso fue como una bofetada. Una fea bofetada que solo hizo que la pelirroja se enojara más.

— ¿Tu _quieres_ saber por qué _yo_ me fui? —Dice Roxanne, enojada hasta las nubes. — No era él. No era él. ¡No era él para quien iba el hechizo, maldita sea! —Casi gritó Roxanne. Lorcan intentó acercarse y ella se quitó bruscamente. —Era para mí. Quería matarme a mí. Siempre quiso torturarme a mí. A quien iba a secuestrar era a mí. — Roxanne nunca había dicho aquellas cosas en voz alta, pero al menos una vez al día pasaban por su cabeza. — Lysander me defendió todo el maldito tiempo…y yo no pude. —Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. — Tu hermano murió por _mi _culpa. Por eso me fui. No podía soportar mirarte y saber que yo había sido la causa de su muerte. De tu desgracia. De la desgracia de su familia. —Roxanne finalizó con el rostro más rojo que nunca, y con unas ganas de llorar que casi no se aguanta.

—Roxie yo…—Roxanne le corta.

—Piérdete, Lorcan—Interrumpe. Con una última mirada de odio hacia el rubio, abre la puerta por la que ha entrado y sale dando un sonoro portazo.

Lorcan necesita unos quince segundos para que sus neuronas vuelvan a conectarse. Si Lysander estuviera aquí, me mataría, piensa Lorcan. ¿Cómo ha podido decirle aquello? ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan imbécil? Ella…Merlín, tenía que encontrarla.

—Soy imbécil.—Murmura para sí mismo. Pasados unos instantes, se da cuenta de que Drake se está riendo. De él. No le molesta mucho. Hasta su sobrino sabe lo idiota que es.

En ese momento se vuelve a abrir la puerta. Lorcan entrecierra los ojos, esperando ver a Roxanne, pero un momento después descubre que es Lindsay la que se acerca a él a paso rápido.

—Ya he vuelto. ¿Cómo se ha portado el bebé más guapo del mundo? —pregunta, cogiendo a su hijo. Luego vuelve a mirar a su hermano. — ¿Y Roxanne? ¿Ya se fue?

—Sí—responde, evitando los ojos grises de su hermana. Sabe que si los mira, le recordarán demasiado a los de su madre como para seguir mintiendo. Aunque aún no ha dicho alguna mentira

—Qué rápido, ¿no? —comenta Lizzy, y Lorcan sabe que lo ha atrapado.

—Bueno, igual me he pasado un poco con ella.

— ¿Un poco? —resignado, Lorcan alza la vista y mira a Lizzy a los ojos. Su hermana pequeña lo mira sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Vale, me he pasado mucho. ¡Pero ella también! —se defiende. Tenía que excusarse con algo. Aunque con lo que le había confesado antes de irse, él era el malo del asunto. — Además, ¿por qué la has traído?

Lindsay alzó una ceja.

—Porque la tristeza en tus ojos está compuesta por un corazón roto, también. —Le dijo Linsday. Lorcan palideció, más de lo que ya era.

—¡Qué hablas! —Replica él, un poco exasperado. Odia que descubran cosas que no quiere que descubran. —Estás loca. Si ella se acerca a mí es porque me parezco a Lysander y les recuerdo a él, a ella y a Crystal. — Dijo Lorcan, algo molesto.

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que alguien te quiera por ser tú? —Le dice Lindsay enojada. — ¡Te pasa lo mismo con todos! Con mamá, con papá… ¡Con todos!

—¡No es que me pase, es que es verdad, Lins!—Responde exasperado. ¿Por qué tenía que regresar?

Lindsay suspira y se acerca a él. Lo abraza cuidando de no dañar a su hijo.

—Lins…—Llama a su hermana

—¿Si? —

—Gracias. —Dice el rubio. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Agradéceme cuando estén juntos de nuevo. —Murmuró.

…

Roxanne apareció en su departamento horas después con unas bolsas de compra en las manos y las soltó en el suelo. Luego de salir de casa de Lindsay había ido a hacer los encargos porque sino Crystal formaría la tercera guerra mágica al ver que no había nada para comer cuando regresara del trabajo. Además que así controlaba las ganas de llorar que tenía, no iba a llorar frente a todo el mundo. Para su mala suerte, aún tenía ganas de llorar. Y no quería hacerlo.

¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? ¡Aquí no hay nadie que me vea llorar o no hacerlo!

Y en cuanto esas palabras llegan a su mente se rinde, se deja caer en el suelo y deja de luchar contra las lágrimas, y llora, llora. Llora por Lysander, por ella, llora por Lorcan, por Crystal, por Fred…porque sabe que tiene razón y que ella no tiene derecho a sentirse así, que debería haberlo superado hace mucho tiempo. O terminar con todo. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, menos seguir en este sin vivir. Porque es una cobarde, porque huyó y olvidó -o eso quiso hacerse creer-, mientras los demás intentaban devolver algo de alegría al mundo y lloraban a sus seres queridos.

…

Lorcan todavía no sabe en qué momento de la tarde Lindsay se las ha apañado para convencerlo de ir con el resto de la familia –cosa que incluye a los Weasley- de picnic.

El caso es que ahora está sentado en una enorme manta de cuadros con su familia al completo: desde June, que enseña a una embarazadísima Dominique y a Lucy lo que parece ser un secreto de su abuela, hasta la interminable discusión que mantienen James y Scorpius sobre quidditch, este último sosteniendo en sus brazos a su ahijado, Drake. Fred estaba demasiado entretenido jugando con Connor, quien era hijo de Albus y Alice Longbottom. Lily cargaba a su hijo Pierre en brazos mientras conversaba –o al menos lo intentaba- con Sophie, la hija de James con madre desconocida. Lorcan estaba un poco más alejado de todos. Roxanne no estaba allí. Era como si no hubiera regresado, pues las reuniones familiares siempre eran así. Solo que esta vez él sabía que estaba cerca y dónde estaba. Y sentía que la quería allí a su lado como antes de todo.

A pesar contento de tener a sus padres, hermanos, cuñadas, cuñados, sobrinos y sobrinos adoptivos con él, Lorcan no está del todo alegre. Por dos motivos. El primero, aunque ya está acostumbrado pero que no por eso duele menos, es el sentimiento de que falta alguien en esa reunión familiar. El segundo, que no duele demasiado pero sí lleva rondándole unas horas por la cabeza, es Roxanne. Lo cierto es que se siente culpable por haberla hecho llorar-sabe que ha llorado, aunque no haya sido delante de él, pero sí por su causa-, pero por otra parte no cree que nada de lo que le haya dicho sea falso. De todas formas, se ha pasado, admite para sí. Pero Roxanne debería haber tenido un poco más de vista y no haberle echado en cara su intento de suicidio, que en esos momentos le parece lo más ridículo que ha hecho en su vida -lo cual, considerando seriamente la cuestión, es decir mucho.-

—¡Lorcan, eh! Planeta tierra llamando a Lorcan. —Dice Dominique llamando la atención de Lorcan.

—¿Ah? —Pregunta sin saber que le hablan.

—Que te estoy hablando, hombre. —Hace una seña como para que le pregunte. —Pregunté que si viste a Roxie. —La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa.

—Oh…sí, si la vi. —Murmuró intentando no darle mucha importancia.

—No entiendo por qué no quiso venir. —Murmuró Lucy haciendo una mueca. —Dijo que nos extraña pero cuando le dije que viniera dijo que no, que no se sentía bien. —Eso fue como una bofetada para Lorcan. Seguramente no había ido porque sabía que debía encontrarse con él.

—Yo sí sé. —Fred se metió en la conversación, estaba solo unos pocos pasos lejos, escuchando. Lorcan sintió la mirada de Fred sobre él. Solo había una razón por la que Fred lo miraba así: había ido a ver a Roxanne y ella le había contado. Lucy preguntó por qué y por un momento pensó que Fred diría que era su culpa. — Comió algo que le cayó mal, además que aún está cansada por el viaje. —Respondió sin quitar la mirada de Lorcan. Eso significaba que tenían que hablar.

Continuaron hablando por un rato de Roxanne, especialmente Fred y Dominique que era quienes más habían estado con ella, sobre lo que hizo allá y lo mucho que le gustaba estar de vuelta. Pero al parecer no lo suficiente para venir a las reuniones familiares.

La tarde corrió como una tarde normal hasta que cada uno decidió irse por su lado. Aunque se estaba haciendo tarde y no debían quedarse hasta tan tarde por ahí, nunca se sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ya casi se iba el rubio cuando:

—Lorcan. —El aludido gira ver quien lo llama y descubre que es Fred. El rubio traga en seco y va donde el moreno.

—Mira, Fred…yo—Fred levanta una mano para detenerlo. Tiene una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

—Normalmente te partiría la cara por hacer llorar a mi hermana. —Comienza, Lorcan pone los ojos en blanco. —Pero no lo haré porque eso la haría llorar y no soy capaz de hacer algo que haga llorar a mi hermana. —Continúa, haciendo que Lorcan se relaje. Fred Suspira con algo de tristeza. —Lorcan…Roxanne no volvió por las mejores razones. Volvió porque _tenía_ que hacerlo. Además de que lo llevaba pensando hace unos meses…pero no la tuvo ni la tiene fácil aún. —Lorcan frunció el ceño. A pesar de que le preguntó a Roxanne y notó como su cuerpo se tensó ante la pregunta, estaba demasiado furioso como para preguntar. —Entiendo que sigues dolido pero ella te quiere ¿sabes? Nunca te dije, y te mato si le dices que te dije, pero cada que iba a visitarlas preguntaba por ti. En realidad ambas, pero para Roxanne era diferente. Ella te necesita más que nunca. — Finaliza Fred.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —Preguntó Lorcan a Fred sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación. Fred negó.

—Lo siento, hermano. No está en mí decírtelo. —Contestó. —Solo…vuelvan a ser los de antes. Les ayudará a los dos. —Fred le sonrió a Lorcan y se fue trotando donde su novia.

Después de eso, no ocurre nada interesante. Apenas media hora después la reunión ya está todo recogido y cada uno va a su casa. Lorcan se desaparece con un fuerte estampido para materializarse en el piso que hay sobre la tienda.

Se ducha, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar la idea que se le ha ocurrido de su mente, diciéndose que es una insensatez y que no traerá nada bueno. Algo insólito, pues apenas unos años antes ese argumento lo hubiese convencido de todo lo contrario. Pero al final casi lo consigue. Calienta una pizza en el microondas y se la come rápidamente. Si su madre lo viera… Pero bueno, ella no está, y de todas formas, Lorcan acostumbra comer correctamente. Sólo que hoy está muy cansado.

Se pone el pijama y se deja caer en su cama, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la cama de al lado, que lleva años vacía pero sigue siendo la cama de Lysander.

Observa la foto que reposa en su mesita de noche. Fue tomada en la boda de Victoire y Ted, y en ella él, Fred, Roxanne, Crystal, Lysander, Lindsay y Dominique saludan a la cámara, felices e indiferentes a lo que sucedía. Eso había sido nada más y nada menos que dos semanas antes de la fatal tragedia.

De nuevo nota el odio invadir cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo, la cama de al lado no estaría vacía. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo él estuviera con Roxanne. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo, hubiese habido al menos una persona más disfrutando el picnic esa tarde. Si Rookwood no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo, Lysander seguiría vivo…

Lo mataré, se jura Lorcan. Me aseguraré de que sufra al menos la mitad de lo que he sufrido yo y mi chica.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo bien, mal, horrible, asqueroso? Me gustaría que me dijeran así que por favor dejen reviews con sus comentarios ¡Gracias adelantadas!**


	3. ¿Qué se supone que siento?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_****_. Los que no reconozcan no son de mi propiedad son de amigas que los usan para el RP._**

* * *

— ¡Lys! ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —Pregunta una Roxanne enfurruñada a un Lysander que cargaba a Crystal en su espalda mientras subían la colina para ir a la madriguera.

—Es _Sander_. —Corrige el rubio. —Y ya debe venir, se está bañando en más perfume para ti. —Le molesta el rubio. Roxanne frunce el ceño y trota hasta el rubio y su amiga para pegarle en la cabeza al rubio.

—Deja las idioteces. —Murmura antes de soltarle el golpe. —Mucho perfume me da ataque de asma. —Susurra a los segundos, más para ella que para cualquier otro. Cuando volvió a posar la vista en sus amigos fue porque Crystal la agarró del brazo y la haló para que cayera junto con ellos ya que el golpe de Roxanne le había quitado el balance a Lysander.

Los tres explotaron en sonoras carcajadas y entre ambas chicas daban golpes inocentes al rubio, quien reía y se quejaba sobre el abuso de las mujeres.

—Que bueno que se divierten, lástima que odie el sonido de sus risas. —La voz rasposa de un hombre llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes magos. Los tres quedaron frisados por unos segundos, examinando a aquel hombre que no se veía muy amigable.

Roxanne lo reconoció de inmediato. Ese había sido el mortífago que había asesinado a su tío Fred en la guerra en Hogwarts. Era uno de los que estaba causando desastres en el mundo mágico aún. Ella lo reconocía de una vez que su padre lo mencionó y le mostró una foto de él. Roxanne sacó su varita al igual que Crystal y Lysander, quien de inmediato se puso delante de las chicas para defenderlas. El hombre rio burlonamente.

—Lárguese de aquí o lo lamentará. —Siseó Lysander mientras tenía su varita en una mano y con la otra empujaba a las chicas tras él.

—Oh, que romántico, tenemos un chico valiente. ¿Quién es tu chica, la pelirroja? —Se burló mientras se acercaba despreocupadamente a pesar de que los tres estaban con sus varitas. Roxanne solo quería saltar por encima de Lysander y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Lysander fue a lanzar un hechizo pero el hombre lo desarmó en dos segundos. —Solo quiero a la pelirroja, rubio. —El corazón de Roxanne se detuvo.

—Sobre mi cadáver. —Respondió Lysander, aun haciendo frente a pesar de estar desarmado.

—Perfecto, más diversión. —Una luz cruzó ante los ojos de Roxanne y solo escuchó el grito salir de su garganta.

Roxanne se sentó de golpe en la cama y se dio cuenta que había soltado un grito ya que escuchó los torpes pasos de Crystal hacia su habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó alarmada al entrar en la habitación. Roxanne asintió. Estaba toda sudada y respiraba agitadamente. Sus pesadillas habían vuelto.

—Solo fue una pesadilla. — Respondió Roxanne. Crystal hizo una mueca y se acercó a ella.

—Ve a ducharte ¿sí? Estoy haciendo desayuno. —Roxanne asintió. Tenía que ir al trabajo.

Cuando Roxanne desapareció por la puerta del baño Crystal se sentó en la cama observando solo la puerta. Roxanne estaba empezando de nuevo, sabía que desde que habían regresado estaba empezando a tener malos sueños, pero esperaba que estos desaparecieran. Roxanne iba a volver a tener terrores nocturnos. (Nota: Una enfermedad mejor conocida como 'Night terrors' es causada por un trauma y provoca pesadillas realísticas de las que es difícil salir, normalmente quienes sufren de esta enfermedad evitan el dormir para evitar sonar. Al final se dará una explicación detallada sobre lo que son terrores nocturnos.)

…

Lorcan hace un movimiento con la varita para organizar su escritorio en las oficinas de la reserva. Se sienta en él y enciende la luz que reposa sobre el escritorio, leyendo con atención El Profeta. En la primera plana hay un artículo sobre la cadena perpetua a la que ha sido condenado Yaxley, a quien Scorpius y Albus arrestaron tras un altercado. El rubio no puede evitar sonreír con cierta crueldad. Se lo merece, piensa. Como también Rookwood se merece eso y más.

Deja el periódico sobre el escritorio y empieza a cambiar su ropa por la ropa adecuada para comenzar su trabajo. Hay algo que no lo deja concentrase desde hace días, y sabe que es.

No ha visto a Roxanne desde la discusión que mantuvo con ella, hace justamente dos semanas. Sabe que no ha vuelto a América, porque Frank se queja de vez en cuando de que Dominque pasa últimamente más tiempo con Roxanne que con él.

—… y vamos, como si fuese Roxie el padre del niño, a mí que me maten—Recordaba haberlo escuchado decir.

Sin embargo, Lorcan no sabe dónde vive la pelirroja, y no ha preguntado a sus amigos, principalmente porque tendrían la impresión de que están juntos. Todo el mundo le decía que volverían a estar juntos. Pero nunca lo habían estado, al menos no oficialmente. Nada más lejos de la realidad que ellos dos estando juntos.

¿Él? ¿Interesarse por Roxanne? ¡Ja!

Además, Lorcan ya superó su enamoramiento hace mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

¿No?

El rubio sacude la cabeza mientras echa a andar hacia la salida donde se encuentran los dragones. Tiene que trabajar, sea como sea. Al salir observa con uno de los dragones está guerreando con otro mientras sus compañeros de trabajo intentan separarlo. Genial. Distracción.

…

Roxanne se baña y agradece que sus moretones ya son prácticamente invisibles, solo son notables si alguien se quedara varado mirando su cara, cosa que no dejaba que nadie hiciera. Comió el desayuno de Crystal, que por cierto estaba delicioso, y cuando ambas estuvieron listas salieron del apartamento para ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

A Roxanne hoy le tocaba trabajar en el ministerio. Había comenzado a trabajar como cazadora en el equipo de las Arpías y los días que no tenía que practicar estaba en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Esto era debido a que su puesto como cazadora aún no estaba completamente seguro.

Por suerte, fue recomendada por el Ministerio de Magia estadounidense. Es una trabajadora realmente eficiente.

El informe sobre la regulación de las quaffles que terminó anoche se encuentra bien organizado en su escritorio a la espera de que su no muy amigable jefe –quien para su desgracia le recuerda al que fue casi pareja de Crystal en Estados Unidos, la razón por la que se habían regresado-.

La puerta de la oficina de Adam Avery se abre y Roxanne da un salto. Él se dirige directamente hacia ella.

—Weasley, veo que está a tiempo. —Comenta. — ¿Tiene el informe que le pedí, o eso es demasiado?

—No, aquí está—responde Roxanne, tendiéndole las treinta y nueve páginas del informe.

Avery lee por encima el informe. Cuando sus ojos ven una palabra en mitad de la decimosexta página sonríe con una satisfacción que era igual a crueldad.

—¿Cubrir la quaffle de tela? —Alza sus fríos ojos azules y los clava en Roxanne. La pelirroja se hizo de toda su fuerza para no mostrar ni un ápice de miedo aunque esa mirada era demasiado parecida a la de… se obligó a no pensar en eso en estos momentos. — ¿De dónde saca eso?

—Es una propuesta personal—Explica ella. —Cuando estaba en Estados Unidos participé de una prueba, hace la quaffle más ligera y fácil de llevar; además, si le da a alguien no hace tanto daño. —Finaliza.

—Es una estupidez. — Escupe Avery, y rompe todas las hojas en cuatro trozos, dejándolos caer sobre su escritorio. — Repita el informe, pero sin divagaciones suyas, por favor. No se le paga para pensar. —dicho esto, el hombre se da la vuelta y regresa a su despacho, dejando a Roxanne temblando de rabia y humillación, observando lo que queda de sus siete horas de trabajo fuera del horario de oficina.

Así ha sido su trabajo desde el primer día. Roxanne hace algo, lo presenta, pero siempre hay algo que no le gusta a Avery, y el hombre siempre acaba rompiendo en trocitos su trabajo. La mujer recoge los pedazos de pergamino y los lanza con rabia a la papelera. Bien, ya ha aprendido algo hoy. Nada de ideas propias. Le gusta más cuando está en el campo, a pesar de haber estado solo dos veces, su entrenadora es lo mejor que ha podido pasarle.

Cuando vuelve a su mesa, sin embargo, choca con alguien, y decenas de papeles caen al suelo.

—Lo siento—Se disculpa, agachándose para recogerlo. La otra persona también se agacha, y Roxanne descubre a una muchacha baja y delgada, con el pelo castaño y los ojos grises, y que le suena de algo. — ¿Ronnie? —prueba.

— ¡Roxanne! ¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo! —Verónica Dursley deja los papeles en la mesa de la joven y la abraza. — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunto aquella chica con real interés. La última vez que le había visto había sido…bueno, tampoco quería pensar en eso. —Lo último que supe fue que te fuiste con Crystal a Estados Unidos, pero me parece que estas muy en Inglaterra. —Roxanne se rio, pero no quería hablar sobre el por qué se había ido o porque había regresado, la realidad es que eso ultimo ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

—Bueno, ha sido mucho tiempo. Estuve unos años en Estados Unidos con Crystal y regresamos hace unas 2 semanas atrás. No me puedo quejar, tengo trabajo al menos.—Responde la pelirroja sin querer dale muchas vueltas al asunto..— ¿Y tú? ¿Trabajas aquí? —Se apresuró a preguntar antes de que la castaña pudiera hacerle algunas otra pregunta que la hiciera hablar sobre eventos que prefería mantener en el olvido.

—Sí, pero no aquí, sino en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica. —Explica la muchacha.

—Debes estar genial allí. —Comenta Roxanne, para no dar oportunidad que atraer la conversación a ella.

—Bueno, no está mal.—replica Ronnie. — Aunque de momento sólo soy becaria, les gusta mi trabajo.

—Eso es bueno. —Responde Roxanne sonriendo, alegrándose sinceramente por la joven. Aunque sólo la recuerda de unas pocas reuniones familiares, se podía decir que habían sido amigas.

—Bueno, me voy. —Dice ella. — Ah, por cierto, ¿puedes darle esto—le tiende unos papeles—a Adam? Es que tengo que dar papeles a todo el Ministerio—Explica Verónica.

—Sin problema.—responde Roxanne. Ordena las páginas del documento de Verónica -no quiere ningún problema demás- y llama a la puerta del despacho de Avery.

—Adelante— Responde la desagradable y poco amable voz de Adam Avery. Roxanne entra en el despacho. — Ah, usted—Dice con lo que parecía desprecio. Roxanne tiene que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarle los papeles a su cara de idiota.

—Me han dado estos papeles para usted.—Logra decir con la voz más neutral que tiene –no quiere que se de cuenta de que le provoca desprecio- mientras le tiende el documento.

— ¿Quién? —pregunta él.

—Eh… Es del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, creo. —Responde Roxanne.

— ¿Cree? ¿Y qué le hace creer eso, si se puede saber? — Pregunta mirando con odio a la pelirroja

—El hecho de que me lo ha entregado la becaria de ese departamento. — Replica ella, sin preocuparse en ocultar su enojo esta vez mientras le tiende el documento. Puede que a Roxanne le intimidara un poco, pero no iba a dejar que eso le afectara. Había tenido suficiente de hombres intimidándola. Adam Avery se puso de pie delante de Roxanne. Roxanne era alta pero él lo era aún más pero la pelirroja no dejó que eso le afectara.

—Deberías controlar tu carácter.—Le dice más como orden que como sugerencia. Roxanne no se mueve. No sabe por qué, pero ese hombre no le da buena espina. Se parece demasiado a …, sacude la cabeza, no va pensar en él. Ni siquiera logra encontrar sus cuerdas vocales para recordarle que no la trate de tú. — Y hablar con respeto a tus superiores.— Roxanne no dice nada, solo sigue mirándolo fijamente con las mandíbulas apretadas, generando ondas de odio masivo. — Si sigues el consejo, llegarás lejos. Si no… Bueno, ya lo verás. —Roxanne se quedó inmóvil y sintió un deja vú, podía jurar que vio a Adam sonreír con sorna, como si supiera exactamente lo que Roxanne pensaba. Un terror inexplicable se apoderó de su cuerpo. — Y ahora, vete y termina ese informe sobre quaffles. ¡Ya!

Roxanne se las arregla para salir del despacho con una expresión neutral y con la cabeza en alto. No piensa demostrarle que la intimida. Pero por alguna razón ese hombre no le da buena espina. Algo le dice que debería tener cuidado, que cumple lo que promete. Y esa certeza la aterroriza.

…

Mediodía.

En Sortilegios Weasley disminuye ligeramente el volumen de clientes, mayormente porque los niños van a comer, aunque sigue habiendo gente. Entre Fred, Angelina, Louis y Cher, se las ingenian para despacharlos a todos, e inexplicablemente la tienda se vacía. Fred se estira y se sienta en su silla tras el mostrador mientras Cher charla con Louis animadamente.

Un aleteo le distrae de sus cavilaciones. Descubre una lechuza gris posarse en el mostrador y extender la pata hacia él. Fred coge el sobre, lo abre y lee la apresurada nota:

Querido Fred:

¡Ha nacido, ha nacido! Me refiero a mi hijo. Sí, es un niño. Y es el niño más guapo que te puedas imaginar. Si te apetece venir, ya sabes dónde estamos.

Ted

A Fred se le ilumina la cara con la noticia de su nuevo sobrino.

—¡Mamá, el hijo de Vic ha nacido! — Le dice con emoción a su madre. Louis, quien es hermano de Victoire mira a su primo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste primero que yo? —Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

En esos momentos entra un rubio a la tienda, con toda la intención de pedirle a Fred la dirección de Roxanne.

—Lo siento, vamos a…¡Lorcan! Por Merlín, niño ¿hace cuánto no te veo? —Angelina Johnson abrazó a Lorcan Scamander y el rubio quedó un poco sorprendido. Hacía mucho que no la veía, claro. Esto era incómodo para él rondar la casa Weasley sabiendo que Roxanne podría encontrarse allí, a pesar de que Fred seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

—Que gusto verte. —Murmuró Lorcan, poniendo una sonrisa. Le daba gusto verla, pero a la vez era incómodo. Estaba segura que ella era parte de cotilleo que hacían sobre Roxanne y él.

—Hermano, vamos a San Mungo a ver el hijo de Vic que ha nacido. ¿Vienes? —Invitó Fred. Lorcan asintió sin pensárselo dos veces. Podía verla allí si tenía suerte.

Desaparecieron en grupo y cuando llegaron a San Mungo Lorcan juró que a los segundos vio una cabellera pelirroja desaparecer y maldijo en voz baja. Cuando Lorcan se dio cuenta ya todos se habían perdido por los pasillos de San Mungo.

—Ven, es por aquí.—Dice una voz conocida, tirándole del brazo. Cuando Lorcan observa a la dueña de la voz esta le ofrece una sonrisa. Una chica con el pelo negro y ojos saltones color marrón claro. La nariz perfilada y labios rellenos. Crystal Zabini. Lorcan perdió la voz por unos segundos. —¿Te vas a mover o qué? —Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Lorcan adivinó que había intentado añadirle rudeza pero no le salió. Rio por el recuerdo.

—Yo…Crystal…—Movía la boca intentando formar algo coherente pero no podía. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sabía que la chica era sanadora y que había regresado con Roxanne pero simplemente era impensable para el que ella estuviera de pie ante sus ojos, con una sonrisa.

—Oye, no me voy a poner como una loca. —Le dice. —Vamos. No te dejaré estar mucho tiempo, tengo que hablar contigo antes de que acabe mi hora libre. —Esta vez sí sonó como una orden y lo haló del brazo moviéndolo.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes a qué he venido? —Replica Lorcan, fingiendo estar ofendido por la confianza de Crystal.

—Hombre, yo no te veo herido, así que supongo que vendrás a ver al bebé, ¿no? Además, llegaste con los demás y te distrajiste viendo como desaparecía Roxie. — Crystal miró a Lorcan con una sonrisa burlona y se sintió como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando ella solía molestarlo con Roxanne. Pero no dijo nada, no podía decir nada. —El niño es precioso.

—Eso dicen. —Murmura él.

Crystal lo guía por los pasillos hasta el ala de maternidad de San Mungo. Una vez ahí gira un par de veces y finalmente se detiene ante una puerta blanca, detrás de la cual se oyen varias voces emocionadas. Lorcan abre la puerta.

Como había supuesto, ahí está Victoire, en la cama y con aspecto de estar agotada, pero aun así increíblemente hermosa; Ted, sentado en el borde de la cama; Louis, paseando de un lado a otro con Pierre, su hijo, en brazos, tratando de callarlo; Fleur y Bill, ambos radiantes de alegría, elogiando el bulto envuelto en sábanas azules que Dominique sostiene en sus brazos, mientras que June fulmina con la mirada al bebé que está acaparando la atención de su madrina.

—¡Ah, hola, Lorcan! —Ted se levanta y llega hasta él en dos zancadas, abrazándole como si quisiera partirle los huesos. — Me alegro de que estés aquí.

—Yo también. —replica Lorcan. —¿Puedo verlo? —Pregunta. Dominique frunce el ceño, pero se resigna y le pasa el bebé.

Era un poco pesado, y no era para menos con la panza enorme que tenía Victoire mucho tenía que pesar el bebé. Era un hermoso bebé.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta su hermana.

—Es hermoso. —Responde con una sonrisa. —¿Cómo se llama?

—Daniel. —Responde Victoire. Lorcan asiente y le pasa el bebé. Aprovecha que todos están entretenidos y sale de la habitación. Pega un brinco cuando descubre a Crystal sonriéndole a su lado. —Merlín, que me quieres matar del susto. —Murmura con diversión. Por un momento la actitud de la chica lo hace transportarse a unos años atrás.

Crystal hace una mueca con los labios y lo toma del brazo sin decir una palabra. Lorcan perdió la cuenta de los giros y todo eso hasta que se detienen. La morena mira ambos lados y al ver que no hay nadie abre la puerta de una habitación haciendo que Lorcan entre antes que ella.

—Bien, ahora podemos hablar. —Dice Crystal calmadamente. Suelta un largos suspiro y se queda mirando a Lorcan hasta que… —¡¿Tu eres imbécil o qué?! —Le grita de momento y Lorcan se sorprende pero se ríe. ¿Cómo no lo había esperado antes? O sea, Crystal siempre hacía eso. Siempre. —No estoy haciendo un chiste. —Dice la morena frunciendo el ceño, pero se ríe también y se sienta con un suspiro.

—Pensé que no querrías verme nunca. —Comenta Lorcan por lo bajo y Crystal suspira.

Se queda en silencio por un par de minutos y Lorcan puede jurar que Crystal está pasando por su mente todos los recuerdos habidos y por haber.

—Yo pensé lo mismo. —Murmura ella. —Pero no es así. Es…difícil, no lo niego pero ¿sabes? Creo que tu hermano me ha dado la fuerza suficiente para esto. —Dice. — El está conmigo, siempre. Ha sido difícil estar aquí, rodeada de todos y saber que él no está…físicamente. Tampoco fue fácil allá, no tenía cada lugar para recodármelo pero la realidad es que no teníamos nada ni a nadie allá. — Crystal sonrió y Lorcan le sonrió de vuelta. — Yo quería disculparme contigo. Lo de Roxanne…fue mi culpa. Yo no le di opción, si ella no iba conmigo me iba a ir sola y…no iba a durar. Yo fui egoísta, todos estábamos sufriendo y…solo me concentré en mi dolor. —Lorcan puso semblante serio. De las pocas personas que sabían algo de Roxanne y Lorcan, era Crystal y estaba segura de que Roxanne le había contado a detalle su última conversación. —No la estoy justificando. También tenía sus razones que las sospecho pero no te puedo dar certeza de ellas…—

—Yo las sé. —La interrumpió el rubio. Las palabras de la pelirroja en su última conversación no habían dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. Ella…me dijo que pasó y me sorprende que no hayas ido a disculparte aún. —Murmuró Crystal, mirándolo fijamente. Pudo notar como Crystal se estaba esforzando para no llorar en ese momento. Lorcan medio sonrió, él tampoco podía creer que no se había disculpado aun. —No la está pasando bien, Lorcan. Y ya no sé qué hacer. —Confesó. —Creo…creo que quien único puede ayudarla eres tú. —Murmuró la morena. Eso le asusto un poco ¿ayudarla? ¿En qué? ¿Que era lo que pasaba? —

—No me había disculpado con ella porque…no sé dónde vive, bueno viven y fui hoy a la tienda a preguntarle eso a Fred pero…pues, acabamos aquí. —Crystal alzó una ceja y sacó papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir en él. Luego le tendió el papel con una llave.

—Tómalo. —Le dijo ella al ver que él no parecía tener ganas de tomarlo. —Ella no está ahora, está en el trabajo. Pero llega como en una hora y tú la vas a esperar. —Le dice la morena cuando Lorcan toma el papel con la llave. —Por favor, no la mates del susto. ¿Quieres?

—Pero…—Intentó quejarse pero la expresión de Crystal le dijo que no lo hiciera. —Está bien, te haré caso. —Entonces Crystal sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa, una iluminada.

—Si van a estar…ejem, ocupados déjenme saber de alguna forma, por favor. —Le dijo mientras se levantaba. Lorcan puso los ojos en blanco y la morena soltó una carcajada.

—¡Crystal! —Se quejó Lorcan, negando con la cabeza. —Merlín, no cambias. —Crystal rio y se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se miraron por un interminable minuto y el rubio la estrecho en sus brazos con fuerza. Crystal le devolvió el abrazo y soltó un sollozo. Lorcan la abrazó con más fuerza y acarició un poco su cabello. Cuando se separaron Crystal pasó sus manos por su rostro limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Me hiciste llorar, imbécil. —Se quejó con una risita. —Te extrañé. —Añadió a los segundos. —Pero ya debo irme a trabajar, así que espero verte más seguido. —Dijo la morena y Lorcan entendió el trasfondo del comentario.

Crystal lo guió hasta las afueras del Hospital y se despidieron, entonces Lorcan tuvo la idea perfecta para ir a por Roxanne.

…

Roxanne deja sus cosas en la cama. No, no las deja. Más bien las lanza con furia, para desahogarse. No aguanta a su jefe. No, es más que eso. Lo odia.

Odia que la trate con esa sorna, odia que siempre encuentre defectos a lo que hace, odia que los informes que le cuestan horas de documentación acaben rotos, odia que sea tan cruel. Odia toda su persona, desde su lacio cabello rubio hasta sus enormes pies en caros zapatos.

Ahora tiene que repetir el informe que le costó toda la tarde anterior. Furiosa, Roxanne sale de la habitación hasta la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Escucha un ruido proveniente de la puerta y mira el reloj. Crystal aun no sale ¿Está en casa tan temprano?

— ¿Crys? —Llama, pero no obtiene respuesta. Solo escucha la puerta cerrarse. Roxanne toma un cuchillo de la cocina y se acerca con calma a la puerta. Su varita estaba reposando en su cama con todas sus cosas. Roxanne caminó hasta la salida de la cocina y pegó un salto al encontrarse con la persona que la había espantado cara a cara. — ¡MERLIN! Casi me matas del susto. —Le gritó al rubio que estaba de pie frente a la puerta con una bolsa de comida y una llave en su mano. Roxanne frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Preguntó sin molestarse en sonar descortés.

—Yo…uhm traje pizza. —Dijo Lorcan sonriéndole a Roxanne. —Es de donde te gusta ¿sigue siendo tu favorita? —Lorcan le sonrió a Roxanne y esta no dijo nada pero podía jurar que había una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios. —Anda, acéptalo como una disculpa. —Al final Roxanne se rindió y sonrió. Vale, no se esperaba que viniera a disculparse.

—Pero espera. —Lo detuvo. — ¿Cómo es que entraste? ¿Y esa llave? —Preguntó. Lorcan abrió la boca para hablar y la cerró. Pero no tenía de otra que decirle la verdad.

—Ehm…pues Crystal me dio la llave y dijo que…viniera a traerle unas cosas pero supuse que tenías hambre. —Medio mintió. Roxanne lo escrutó con la mirada y luego negó. Sabía que mentía, en cierta forma. Aunque se anotó mentalmente matar a Crystal mientras dormía.

—Fingiré que te creo, solo porque tengo hambre y esa pizza hueles a Dioses. —Dijo Roxanne a los segundos haciendo que Lorcan mostrara sus dientes en una sonrisa. Sus _perfectos _dientes en una _perfecta_ sonrisa. ¡NO! ¿Que estaba pensando?

Lorcan y Roxanne se sentaron a la mesa a comerse la pizza mientras soltaban una que otra frase. Ambos se sentían algo incómodos con la situación. La última vez que habían estado solos, no había terminado muy bien ese encuentro. A la vez anterior a esa…bueno, había sido hace mucho y las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

—Lorcan, yo…uhm… siento lo del otro día. —Comentó Roxanne luego de terminar el tercer pedazo de pizza.

Lorcan asiente.

—Bueno, yo también lo siento. No debí haberte hablado así. —Murmuró él en respuesta, realmente arrepentido de cómo había terminado su último encuentro.— Yo…no debí, no sabía…—Roxanne lo calló.

—No dijiste nada que fuera mentira. —murmura Roxanne, más para sí que para Lorcan mientras baja la cabeza. Tampoco quería recordar aquello. Tenía suficiente con sus pesadillas.

Lorcan no sabe qué decir. Ve a Roxanne con la cabeza gacha, avergonzada, y simplemente cualquier frase le parece demasiado vacía y sin sentido para ella. Le gustaría abrazarla. Le encantaría abrazarla. Y precisamente eso es lo que hace. Tras unas décimas de vacilación, se pone de pie y la toma de un brazo para levantarla. Una vez estuvo de pie la abraza.

El abrazo de Lorcan se siente tan reconfortante, tan bien, tan tibio. Por un momento desea que ese momento sea eterno. Roxanne parpadea, confundida. ¿En qué está pensando? No, no, no. Eso no está bien. Nada bien. Con cierta brusquedad empuja el pecho de Lorcan para separarse de él y compone una tímida sonrisa. Vuelven a quedarse mirándose unos momentos.

Roxanne vuelve a sentarse y toma otro pedazo de pizza para ocupar su boca y no tener que hablar. ¿Por qué su corazón se quería salir de su pecho? ¿Por qué temblaba?

—Roxie. —La llamó. La pelirroja lo miró, incitándolo a continuar. —No…no tenía idea de cómo te sentías tras la…muerte de Lysander. —Roxanne agachó la cabeza. —Yo no te culpo de nada. Si no fuera por él…tú no estarías aquí. —Dijo él.

_Ese es precisamente el problema,_ pensó Roxanne.

—No, yo lo siento. —Murmuró. —Lorcan, yo siento mucho lo que te hice. Tú y yo…—Roxanne negó con la cabeza. Le dolía nada más pensarlo. —Fue difícil para mí también. —

—Está olvidado, Roxie. Tranquila. —Le respondió. Y Roxanne no supo si eso la hizo sentir mejor o peor. ¿Eso significaba que ya la había olvidado por completo? —Roxie… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste. —Respondió ella. La pelirroja rió por la expresión de su acompañante. —Sí, claro.

— ¿Por qué volviste? —Preguntó y la expresión de Roxanne cambió. —No tomes a mal la pregunta…es solo que te noto diferente. ¿Qué pasó en Estados Unidos que te hizo volver? Fred me…

— ¿Qué te dijo Fred? —Roxanne se alarmó.

—Nada. No dijo nada, solo que no la habías pasado bien en Estados Unidos. —Respondió. Roxanne asintió.

—Te prometo que responderé, pero no estoy lista para hablar sobre ese tema. — Respondió. Lorcan asintió.

— ¡Roxanne! ¿Cuántas veces te voy a recordar que debes…? Oh, sigues aquí. — Crystal interrumpió su propia pregunta.

—Ahm…ya me iba. —Respondió Lorcan, levantándose.

— ¿Le traíste comida? ¿Acaso eres idiota? Te dije que vinieras a disculparte ¡no que le trajeras comida! ¿Ahora qué voy a comer? —Refunfuñó la castaña y Roxanne se rio mirando a Lorcan con una ceja alzada. El rubio miro a Roxanne y luego a Crystal y de regreso a la pelirroja.

—La realidad es que yo le pedí la dirección para venir a disculparme. —Aclaró el rubio y Roxanne asintió encontrando la situación en este momento realmente divetida.

—Ya lárgate. —Dijo Crystal, quitándose sus zapatos.

— ¡Crystal! —Se quejó Roxanne. —Te dejé unos pedazos de pizza, cálmate ya. —La morena sonrió y sin pensarlo fue a la mesa a buscar un pedazo.

— ¿Sabes? No quiero ver sus amoríos, y es tarde y tengo mucho que hablar con mi mejor amiga ¡así que fuera! —Le dijo a Lorcan luego de tragar el primer mordisco de su pizza.

—Yaya, me voy. —Dijo el rubio, levantando las manos mientras caminaba hacia la salida con Roxanne detrás. —No cambia, ¿eh? —Dice Lorcan ya en la puerta.

—No, ni que lo haga. —Responde Roxanne. —Buenas noches, Lorcan. —Se despide.

—Tenemos que quedar para vernos todos ¿vale? —Roxanne asintió. —No tardemos tanto a la próxima. —Rió. —Buenas noches, Roxie. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Roxanne, cerca de los labios, muy cerca y desapareció por la puerta. Roxanne cerró la puerta con llave y reposó su espalda en la misma con una sonrisa. Tenía un dese incontrolable de abrir la puerta y salir tras el rubio para…¡NO! Deja de pensar idioteces, Roxanne.

Se muerde el labio, alarmada por el pensamiento que la ha asaltado cuando Lorcan la abrazaba. _No_, se dice firmemente. _El ya dijo que lo había olvidado, me ha olvidado. Es lo mejor, _añadió.

Roxanne camina de vuelta a la cocina para recoger lo que ha dejado y Crystal la evalúa con la mirada.

—Se te ve muy contenta. —Comenta Roxanne. —Haz llegado más tarde que de costumbre ¿qué hacías? —Cuestiona.

—A diferencia de ti. —replica Crystal, ignorando la segunda parte de lo que Roxanne dijo y observándola fijamente. —¿Qué te pasa? —Cuestiona Crystal esta vez.

—Nada. —Responde demasiado rápido Roxanne.

-Ya, y Merlín sigue vivo. Roxie, que te conozco, llevo cuatro años viviendo contigo. —Dice Crystal

Roxanne suspira.

—Estoy un poco estresada. —Admite-. Ya sabes, con el trabajo y eso. Además de que no aguanto a mi jefe.

—Es más que eso. —Insiste Crystal. —Es Lorcan ¿no?

Roxanne mira a Crystal y esta le sonríe.

—No pasa nada entre él y yo. —Murmura Roxanne.

—Vamos, Roxie ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Yo sé que sí!

—Crys, no. Por ti…yo no puedo. —Dice ella, negando con la cabeza, recostaba del refrigerador.

—Espera ¿qué? ¿Por mí? —Pregunta y Roxanne voltea la mirada. — ¿No estás con él por mí? ¡Vamos Roxanne, no seas tonta! Lorcan no es ni nunca será Lysander. —Roxanne devuelve la mirada a Crystal de inmediato. La morena sonreía con tristeza. —Tú no te vas a privar de la felicidad solo porque es el hermano gemelo de Lysander. A mí me importa tu felicidad. —Murmura. Roxanne oculta una sonrisa.

—Da igual, Crys. Yo no le intereso, ni él a mí. —Dice la pelirroja y la morena rueda los ojos. ¿Por qué su amiga es tan imposible?—Ahora ¿dónde estabas tú? Se te ve muy contenta. —Crystal se ríe divertida y Roxanne alza una ceja. Conoce esa risa. —¡Crys! ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

—Mmm…no lo sé, pero definitivamente es lindo. —Confiesa. —Y lo conoces. —Roxanne frunce el ceño. —Tu primo Hugo es lindo. —Dice segundos después y se va corriendo hacia la habitación. Roxanne abre la boca en sorpresa y corre tras ella.

Ambas hablaron alrededor de dos horas más y luego se fueron a dormir. Roxanne sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a Lorcan, ese abrazo que le había dado y como se había sentido. Tenía que averiguar cómo se sentía respecto a eso.

* * *

**_Terrores nocturnos: _**trastorno de sueño, se caracteriza por producir un terror extremo y un estado de inhabilidad para recuperar la consciencia completamente, la persona no tiene control de sus movimientos. El niño (o adulto) grita de forma súbita, presentando un despertar de tipo vegetativo con sudoración, taquicardia e hiperventilación.

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por favor dejen reviews :) el próximo capítulo estará listo pronto. **_


	4. ¿Cómo amigos?

Scorpius está sentado en su escritorio, leyendo el informe de los últimos ataques. Está frustrado. No tiene ni idea de la lógica que siguen. Ha intentado todo: cambiar de orden las letras de las ciudades, probar leyendo sólo las iniciales… Y no encuentra ninguna lógica. Ha juntado las pistas que han dejado en los sitios de la explosión. Estos ataques habían comenzado hacia al menos dos semanas. Merlín santo, ¿puede eso tener alguna lógica? Frustrado, se levanta y se acerca al mini bar a por dos pedazos de pan.

—¿Cómo va tu segundo desayuno? — Molesta Albus.

—Es el cuarto.—puntualiza.

—Vaya, sí que tienes que estar disgustado. —Comento el Potter. — ¿Problemas con Rose?

-No… Bueno, un poco tal vez. No sé qué le pasa, pero lleva unos días que no hay quien la aguante. —Comenta el rubio desordenando su cabello en un claro gesto de frustración.

—Creía que eso era normal. —Replica Albus, divertido. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de si los ataques de renegados siguen alguna lógica? —pregunta, poniéndose serio de repente.

—No. —Replica Scorpius con un suspiro. — Y lo he intentado todo.— Asegura —Cambiar las letras de lugar, leer sólo la primera sílaba, la última, la de en medio… Y no hay manera. Inclusive esas letras que dejan en notitas en el lugar. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si son pistas!

—Wolverhampton, Eastbourne, Norwich, Norwich de nuevo, Aberdeen, Sheffield, y Oxford para rematar.—recita Albus de un tirón. — Sí, no tiene lógica. ¿Cuáles son las letras? — Preguntó.

— W, E, N, N, A…—

En ese momento, observan uno de los ascensores abrirse a lo lejos y alcanzan a oír a Adam Avery, jefe del departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, quejarse a voz en grito de sus subordinados.

—Creo que está un poco amargado. —comenta Scorpius.

—Qué va. Eso es imaginación tuya. Si es un cielo de hombre. —Ironiza Albus.

En ese momento, unos pasos se acercan hacia ellos. Scorpius no necesita girarse para saber que es su reciente y flamante esposa. Rose le planta un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, chicos. —los saluda. Se dirige a Albus-: Toma, es ese informe sobre la regulación de condenas en caso de secuestro que me pediste. —añade, tendiéndole un montón de papeles.

—Oh, eso lo lleva Frank. — replica Albus. Rose se dirige al escritorio del susodicho y deja los papeles sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo va la investigación? —se interesa la pelirroja, sentándose en una mesa.

—Para atrás como los cangrejos. —responde Scorpius. Frustrado, le muestra a Rose la lista de los ataques. — ¿Le ves alguna lógica? Porque yo, no.

Rose se queda un rato observando los nombres, concentrada. Adora cualquier cosa que suponga un desafío a su inteligencia, y la posibilidad de que los ataques tengan alguna lógica y puedan ser evitados la emociona.

—Si quieren, puedo estudiarlo. Últimamente no tengo mucho que hacer. —Dijo la pelirroja.

—Si no te importa, te lo agradeceríamos. —responde Albus, tratando de contener la risa, mientras Scopiurs pone los ojos en blanco a espaldas de su esposa.

Rose y la mitad del Cuartel de Aurores no son los únicos que están tratando de averiguar el patrón de los altercados.

…

—¿Scamander, puedes llevar esto al ministerio? —Isabelle, la secretaria de ellos en la reserva era una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos claros que hacía muy bien su trabajo, pero que odiaba, por alguna extraña razón, ir al ministerio. Lorcan no dijo nada y tomó los papeles para llevarlos de camino.

Cuando se apareció en el ministerio encontró a su amigo Frank hablando con algún jefe de departamento.

—¡Longbottom! —Exclama el rubio y el aludido se gira a observarlo.

—Eh, rubiesín. — Saluda Frank.

—¿Qué haces acá abajo? —Preguntó. Este piso no era el del departamento de aurores.

—Oh, nada solo pasando información, ya sabes. Necesitamos ojos en todos lados. —Lorcan frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su amigo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Lorcan completamente interesado ahora.

Frank pareció incómodo.

—Uhm…Lorcan, pues hace unas dos semanas..bueno, para ponerte fecha exacta desde que Roxanne regresó, el día después comenzaron unos ataques. —Murmuró. Lorcan se puso muy serio. —Sí, puede ser eso. —Dijo sin que Lorcan tuviera que haber hecho una pregunta. —Estamos trabajando en ellos. —Lorcan asintió.

—¿Está Rookwood entre ellos? — Preguntó, no podía estar más serio que eso.

—Creemos que sí. —Dijo Frank. Le dio unas palmaditas a Lorcan en la espalda y le avisó que tenía que irse, Lorcan asintió y caminó hasta el departamento de criaturas mágicas- que compartía piso con el departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos- a entregar los papeles.

Cuando iba de vuelta lo primero que ve es un tipo alto, rubio, con el pelo lacio y unos fríos ojos grises que le recuerdan a Lucius Malfoy. Frente a él hay una mujer una cabeza más baja que él, pelirroja que tiene la vista clavada en el suelo. Roxanne.

—¡Te he dicho que no tenías que presentarlo así! —Gritó el hombre.

—Pero, ¡hubiese sido un lío poniéndolo de otra…!—Intentó responder ella.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Te pagan para que obedezcas, no para que pienses! —

Lorcan entorna los ojos, enfadado. Nadie le grita así a Roxanne y sale impune. Un pensamiento que sólo viene determinado porque Roxanne es su amiga, obviamente. Le sorprende que la mujer no le de un bofetón, aunque eso no impide que avance hasta ellos lentamente. El hombre mira con auténtico odio a Roxanne y se aleja. Lorcan duda entre seguir a ese tipo para darle un puñetazo en la cara o quedarse para hablar con Roxanne. Finalmente, se decide por lo segundo y le pone una mano en el hombro a la mujer. Roxanne da un respingo y se vuelve hacia él.

—Lorcan ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, intentando disimular que está al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Quién es ése? —pregunta él a su vez, señalando con la cabeza al hombre, que ya está subiéndose en un ascensor.

—Adam Avery, mi jefe— Replica la mujer con amargura. — Lo odio.

—Avery…—repite Lorcan. El nombre le suena de algo. —¿Ése no es el que despidió a Dominique cuando se quedó embarazada? —pregunta en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para Roxanne.

—Sí. —confirma ella. — Me lo contó Domi. Yo solo estoy de medio tiempo aquí ya que no hay vacante fija en el equipo. Pero estoy del otro lado. —Aclaró

—¿Por qué te trata así? —Interrogó

—No tengo ni idea. —confiesa ella. Suspira y baja la vista. Incapaz de quedarse impasible, Lorcan la abraza con fuerza. Roxanne le inspira una profunda ternura.— Gracias—dice ella cuando se separan.

—Pero si no he hecho nada.—replica Lorcan.

—Sí que lo has hecho. —lo contradice ella. — Ahora me siento mejor—añade, sonriendo débilmente. Sus ojos ya no están llorosos, y Lorcan sonríe también. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la reserva? —Preguntó ella y se pone colorada. Lorcan sonríe, adora como se ve Roxanne con las mejillas rosadas y también sabe porque esta así, nunca han hablado sobre sus trabajos lo que implica que ha preguntado sobre Lorcan a alguien más. La idea hace sonreir al rubio.

—Hoy salí más temprano. —explica él. — ¿Te gustaría venir esta noche conmigo? Bueno, en realidad, vienen también Domi, Frank, Albus y Alice… es decir, como amigos. Además, no me apetece ser el único tocando el violín. ¿Te apetece? —Además de que era cierto, sentía cierta necesidad de tenerla consigo desde lo que le había contado Frank hacía unos minutos. No quería darle cabeza pero eso no le daba muy buena espina.

Roxanne piensa en la montaña de trabajo que le espera. Al diablo, ¡es viernes! Tiene derecho a salir con él, como amigos.

—Me encantaría. —Respondió. —Le diré a Crystal a ver si quiere unírsenos con Hugo. —Lorcan alzó una ceja. —Larga historia. —Murmuró para evitar las preguntas.

…

Roxanne se deja caer en su cama. Está agotada, pero curiosamente contenta. Quizá, porque hoy, al ver a Lorcan, no ha sentido tanto dolor como antes. Es cierto que le ha dolido, pero en el momento que la ha abrazado ha logrado olvidarse hasta de eso. Sonríe, preguntándose qué le está pasando. Descubre que la respuesta que se ha dado antes, como amigos, no le vale, y que prefiere no saberlo. Con un suspiro, se quita los zapatos, va dejando la ropa tirada de cualquier forma mientras se acerca al baño, hasta que, desnuda, llega a la ducha.

El agua caliente la ayuda a relajarse y olvidarse de todo, desde Lorcan hasta el bebé de Dominque, pasando por Adam Avery y su incesante acoso. Tras unos minutos sintiendo el agua deslizarse por su piel, se enjabona el pelo y el cuerpo. Finalmente, se aclara el jabón y sale de la ducha, sintiéndose tan ligera que podría volar.

Por primera vez desde que volvió a Londres, pone real cuidado en la ropa que escoge, y tarda un buen rato en decidirse. Tras veinte minutos de indecisión, decide ponerse unos unas medias negras que tenía un corazón en las rodillas, una falda gris y una blusa blanca, una bufanda de lana crema y unas zapatillas negras. Tras mucho pelear con su cabello, admite la derrota y lo deja que se seque a su aire, quedando ondulado

No le apetece aparecerse. De modo que baja los seis pisos y echa a andar por la calle hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Descubre que Dominique y Frank ya están ahí, y los saluda con cariño. También a Frank parece sentarle bien la paternidad; está más guapo que nunca. Lástima que Roxanne nunca se haya fijado en él. O, mejor dicho, buena suerte para él y para Dominique, y para el bebé.

Luego llegan Albus y Alice. Sus voces discutiendo los preceden, y por un momento Roxanne se siente de vuelta en Hogwarts. Alice se lanza a sus brazos; sólo la ha visto dos veces desde que volviera a Inglaterra. Albus la abraza con cariño, alegrándose de ver de nuevo a su cazadora estrella de Hogwarts.

—¿Ya estamos todos? —pregunta Alice.

—No, falta Lorcan. —Murmura Frank

—Genial, me voy a quedar con las ganas de que un día llegue a tiempo. —murmura Dominque enfurruñada, cruzando los brazos sobre su enorme barriga.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que siguiera con la costumbre de hacerse esperar—Murmura Roxanne.

—Oh, sí, la tiene, y desde que Sander… Bueno, últimamente le gusta tardar el doble de lo normal—Explica Frank. Roxanne solo sonríe. —Oye Roxie ¿y Crystal? —Preguntó, Roxanne sonrió divertida.

—Crystal pues…tenía planes. —Comentó divertida, mirando a Dominique que era quien sabía sobre Crystal y Hugo. No eran nada, solo amigos por ahora, pero desde que habían regresado de Estados Unidos ella y Hugo pues se veían más de lo normal.

Tras cinco minutos, Lorcan llega al fin, ignorando las quejas de sus amigos.

—Vamos, que si llegara a tiempo no me querrían tanto. —Comenta con ego.

—No, probablemente te querríamos más. —replica Dominque, aún molesta por la tardanza. — A este paso, mi hijo madurará antes que tú. —Molestó.

—Vaya, nunca me lo había planteado. —reconoce Lorcan. — Sería un poco… Bueno, no estaría mal. —Roxanne y Dominique ponen los ojos en blanco. ¡Hombres!

Los seis echan a andar. Como van por parejas, resulta casi inevitable que Lorcan y Roxanne estén también más juntos que los demás, cosa que a ella le molesta... bueno tal vez no tanto pero ¿No pueden ignorar a sus amorcitos por un momento?

—Bueno, ¿dónde vamos? —Pregunta Roxanne

—Podemos ir a Laser. —sugiere Dominique. — Ya saben, el pub.

—Domi, que en tu estado no es bueno el alcohol. —comenta Alice con burla.

—No pensaba beber, idiota. Lo que pasa es que tiene un ambiente muy agradable. —replica Dominque

—En eso tiene razón. —admite Albus. Alice lo mira de mala manera.

—¿Por qué siempre le das la razón a los demás? — Se queja.

—Pues porque la tiene, Ali.—Responde el moreno.

—Y aunque no la tuviera se la darías, ¿no? —

—Oh, Merlín, ya empezamos. —dice Frank. Se vuelve a Roxanne. — Ya podemos olvidarnos de ellos durante los próximos diez minutos.

—O más, parece que hoy les ha dado fuerte. —agrega Lorcan. Roxanne suspira.

Acompañados por la discusión de Albus y Alice de fondo, rápidamente entablan una conversación acerca de las diferencias que hay entre Inglaterra y los Estados Unidos. Una conversación que, aunque en un principio era de los cuatro, ha acabado siendo co-propiedad de Lorcan y Roxanne. En realidad, Roxanne prefiere mil veces Inglaterra por el simple hecho de ser su lugar de nacimiento, pero disfruta lo demasiado llevándole la contraria a Lorcan. Como su amigo que es, claro. La discusión acaba cuando Frank les insinúa que empiezan a parecerse a Alice y Albus.

—Payaso. —Responde Roxanne al comentario, pegándole un buen golpe a Frank.

Lorcan ríe, pero no dice nada. Curiosamente, Roxanne no siente nada de timidez esa noche, pese a estar con amigos a los que prácticamente está re-conociendo después de cuatro años. Y después de cinco whiskys de fuego, dos copas de vino y una de ginebra, su lengua suelta acaba convirtiéndose en puro descaro. Lo cierto es que están borrachos todos excepto Dominique, que disfruta de lo lindo el espectáculo.

Finalmente, cerca de las cinco de la mañana prácticamente los echan del pub porque ya es hora de cerrar. Albus y Alice, que llevan una media hora metiéndose mano no-muy-disimuladamente, se desaparecen juntos, abrazados porque sin apoyarse en el otro no mantienen el equilibrio. Dominique se lleva prácticamente a rastras a Frank, que ha pasado los últimos quince minutos enumerando las razones por las que se casó con ella. Lorcan y Roxanne ríen al oír las tonterías que dice su amigo, que aún se oyen perfectamente pese a que ya deben de estar a varias calles de distancia.

Roxanne, que apenas se tiene en pie, tropieza y tiene que apoyarse en Lorcan para no caerse.

En el momento en que él la ayuda a aguantarse sobre sus pies, Roxanne alza la vista y se encuentra con la mirada azul de él. Es un momento extraño, de alguna manera incómodo, pero ninguno se atreve a romperlo. Tras lo que son horas para ellos y segundos para el resto del mundo, Roxanne se pone de puntillas, Lorcan inclina la cabeza y sus labios se encuentran a medio camino.

Roxanne cierra los ojos mientras disfruta el sabor a menta, a alcohol y prohibido.

Y sonríe.


	5. Remordimientos

Cuando se despierta, está en una habitación oscura, sucia y apestosa. Parece como si en ella no hubiera habitado nadie hacía años. Además de que es escalofriante, apestaba a animales muertos y lo único que hay por todo el lugar es suciedad y telarañas. Roxanne estaba acostada en el suelo, cuando se tocó la cabeza tenía algo de sangre en sus dedos. Estaba toda sucia y su cuerpo le dolía. Junto a ella reposaban los cuerpos de su mejor amiga Crystal y su mejor amigo, y novio de su amiga, Lysander.

— ¿Crys? ¿Sander? —Llamó por lo bajo. No quería que nadie, si es que había alguien escuchara. — Crystal, por favor despierta. —Murmuró, esta vez casi al borde de las lágrimas. Se movió sigilosamente y sacudió a Crystal para que se levantara.

Luego de unos segundos la morena abrió los ojos de par en par. Había pánico en esos dos grandes ojos marrones.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Miró a ambos lados, intentando reconocer el lugar y sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de Lysander y esta rápido fue a levantarlo. El rubio no tardó en reaccionar.

—No hagan ruido. —Murmuró Roxanne a ambos.

—¿Están bien? ¿Ambas están bien? —Fue una de las primeras cosas que Lysander dijo. Luego de asegurarse de que Crystal estaba bien, inspeccionó a Roxanne.

—Estoy bien. —Se quejó la pelirroja. —¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Lysander limpió la herida se Roxanne, mostrando una cortada no muy profunda pero que podía convertirse en problema en caso de que se infectara.

—No lo sé, pero las sacaré de aquí, lo prometo. —Sander besó cariñosamente la frente de Roxanne.

—Esa una muy dura promesa para hacer, joven héroe. —Se burló un hombre asqueroso. En su "sonrisa" se podía observar unos dientes podridos y en su brazo estaba la marca tenebrosa. Definitivamente era un renegado pero…no era el mismo que se los había llevado de la colina ¿era más de uno? ¿cuántos eran? ¿lograrían salir de aquí?

—¡TU MALDITO…!—Lysander fue a por el hombre pero el mismo levantó su varita hacia Lysander.

—Crucio. —Murmuró el hombre y a los segundos Lysander se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Roxanne y Crystal gritaban. El hombre rió y dejó a Lysander. Las dos jóvenes de acercaron al rubio y lo ayudaron.

Roxanne soltó un quejido de dolor cuando sintió como la halaban del cabello.

—Suélteme. —Se quejó Roxanne sin hacer demasiada fuerza ya que el hombre no aflojaba el agarre.

—Tu eres la Weasley ¿eh? —Se burló. —Todo será muy divertido contigo, cariño. —De momento la soltó tirándola contra el suelo sucio del lugar. Roxanne se golpeó la cara pero no se quejó. No tenía fuerzas para quejarse.

—¡Déjela, animal! —Gritó Lysander, posicionándose ante Roxanne con la intención de defenderla. El hombre se burló.

—Sigue jugando al héroe con tu noviesita, rubio. —El hombre se fue por una puerta dejando a los tres jóvenes magos solos.

Lysander y Crystal fueron a donde Roxanne todavía estaba tirada en el suelo, con la cara escondida.

— ¿Roxie? —Crystal tocó el hombro de la pelirroja y la misma levantó la vista. Crystal pudo notar que Roxanne estaba llorando.

…

Crystal y Roxanne estaban acurrucadas en una de las esquinas de aquél pequeño… ¿cuarto? No es como si a aquello se le pudiera llamar de aquella forma. Estaban escuchando los gritos desgarradores de Lysander, quien había sido llevado hacia un rato hacia las afueras de aquella habitación, no sabían exactamente qué era lo que había allí afuera pero no podía ser bueno. Luego de la mala actitud de Lysander, se lo habían llevado, solo para torturarlo.

…

Roxanne se levantó de golpe, quedando sentada en la cama. Su cabello se adhería su cara gracias al sudor que estaba en su cuerpo. Suspiró, soltando un inaudible quejido y pasando su mano por su cabello.

Roxanne no había dejado de tener pesadillas una y otra y otra vez, cada noche. Sólo las noches que llegaba demasiado cansada no tenía pesadillas, o al menos no se daba cuenta de ellas. Cuando miró el reloj que reposaba en su mesita de noche este marcaba las 3:14 am. Ella tembló.

Se paró por un vaso de agua y regresó a su cama para intentar descansar. Tal vez había tenido suerte por la noche y al día siguiente tenía que trabajar.

...

—¡Lysander para!—llena de desesperación Roxanne gritaba a un Rubio que molía a golpes a uno de los hombre que los tenía apresados en quien sabía que lugar hacia una semana. Estaban bastante golpeados todos, sucios, con la ropa raída y con heridas sucias que probablemente si no curaban pronto los iban a matar lentamente con una infección.

Lysander, desde el día en que llegaron, había estado buscando la forma de sacar a Roxanne y Crystal de ese lugar, por esta misma razón se había ganado muchos golpes y era el más maltratado de todos. Ninguna de las dos mujeres entendía como era que podía estar dando tan brutal paliza cuando apenas y se podía mover hacia unas horas.

Roxanne estaba deteniendo a una desesperada Crystal que no esperaría un segundo más para correr tras el rescate de su novio.

Lo único que se veía eran los golpes y sangre llenado el suelo. Roxanne ya no quería ver. Las lágrimas bajaban a borbotones por su rostro y se estaba rindiendo, ya no podía sentir su cuerpo. Tenía dolor. Dolor físico pero más emocional. Le importaba poco sus heridas físicas, sus heridas emocionales eran mucho más.

Dejo caer la vista y al volver a levantarla un cuerpo descansaba en el suelo y uno de pie a su lado. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

Lysander lo había logrado.

¡Lysander lo había logrado!

Eran libres, libres.

Ambas corrieron hacia Lysander que estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero él no iba a aceptarlo. Sonrió hacia las dos jóvenes y se acercó a ellas para fundirse en un abrazo.

—Vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen más. Somos libres.— Y sin decir más, tomando las manos de las dos mujeres, comenzaron su travesía hacia la salida de donde fuera que estuvieran.

Era una cabaña en un bosque, en un bosque que no conocían pero estaba seguro que era porque no tenía permitido entrar en él.

—¡Ro, espera! —Exclamó Crystal al detenerse un momento porque Lysander se había detenido, sosteniéndose el estómago. Roxanne regresó en sus pasos.

—¿Lys, estás bien? —Preguntó Roxanne preocupada. No creía que estuviera bien. Era imposible que estuviera bien. Ella no se sentía bien y solo tenía golpes por todas las partes de su cuerpo, además que la única maldición imperdonable que Rookwood había utilizado, que había sido la maldición cruciatus una vez, todavía le calaba los huesos.

—No me llames Lys. —Murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa adolorida. Roxanne sonrió. —Solo necesito descansar. —Añadió.

Se quedaron en ese lugar un rato para que Lysander descansara. Al cabo de un rato Roxanne le pidió a Crystal que la acompañara a ver si encontraban algo de agua cerca, pues estaban sedientos y Roxanne estaba segura de que Lysander no podría seguir el camino si no tenía algo de agua en su sistema.

Se rindieron luego de pasear los alrededores y se encaminaban a regresar a Lysander.

—Para ser magos no son muy listos. —Murmuró una voz que hizo que ambas jóvenes se voltearan. Justo ahí, solo a apenas un metro estaba Rockwood, con toda la intención de llevarse a la pelirroja o matarla. Ella lo sabía.

En un cambio de ambiente Roxanne tiene la vista nublada por la sangre, en un lugar completamente distinto, una habitación alumbrada. Unos gritos irreconocibles, que sabe que están dirigidos hacia ella, le entumecen los oídos. Un golpe y se da contra el suelo.

—¡Roxanne! —La pelirroja abrió los ojos y miró a los lados agitada. Tenía todo el pelo y el cuerpo sudado. Frente a ella estaba Fred con cara de preocupación y un poco más allá en la puerta, mirando un poco asustada, estaba Crystal. —Respira. —Le tiene que recordar Fred a su hermana, quien estaba aun hiperventilando.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Roxanne, respirando un poco más normal.

Fred miró a Crystal quien se acercó a la cama para sentarse en el borde.

—Estabas gritando. Cuando me desperté estabas inquieta pero no quise molestarte. Empezaste a moverte mucho, y hablar un poco más alto y…cuando intenté levantarte no pude y me asusté. Así que llamé a Fred y él llegó en unos cinco minutos pero en ese tiempo habías comenzado a gritar desgarradoramente y moverte sobre la cama. —Crystal hablaba con tono penoso, sabía lo que significaba eso para Roxanne. La pelirroja asintió.

—Están empeorando. —Mencionó Fred. —Tal vez…

—No. —Declaró Roxanne, asustada. —Es que anoche estaba…borracha. Eso es todo. Debí haber estado inquieta y por eso tuve esa pesadilla. —Excusó.

—Está bien, Roxie pero esto no se va a quedar así. Si las pesadillas continúan…—Roxanne interrumpió a Fred antes de que terminaran.

—Lo sé. —Dijo la pelirroja. —Voy a…ducharme. Tengo que ir al trabajo. —La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y se fue directamente al baño.

Fred y Crystal compartieron una mirada preocupada.

…

Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana del dormitorio, acariciando los párpados de la persona que duerme profundamente en una cama. O que dormía profundamente, hasta este momento.

Con un gruñido, Lorcan se tapa la cara con la almohada. Le duele la cabeza. Como si miles de agujas se le clavaran una y otra vez en el cerebro. El piar de los pájaros le sienta como veinte martillazos en la cabeza. Y la luz del sol parece darle puñetazos en los ojos. Además, se siente extrañamente oprimido.

Tras unos minutos intentando volver a dormirse, Lorcan se da por vencido. Se aparta la almohada de la cara, respirando de nuevo aire fresco. Y disfruta de la sensación hasta que vuelve a darle la luz en la cara. Molesto consigo mismo, Lorcan se incorpora en la cama y abre los ojos, jurándose que no volverá a beber ni una gota de alcohol más en su vida.

Descubre que la opresión tiene su origen en que anoche se quedó dormido sin quitarse siquiera la ropa. Sí que debía estar borracho, piensa. Recuerda vagamente a Albus y Alice, riéndose como adolescentes en el pub, a Frank repitiendo por enésima vez lo enamorado que está de Dominique y el sonrojo de ésta, y recuerda a Roxanne discutiendo con él acerca de... vale, no se acuerda de sobre qué discutían.

¡Roxanne!

Roxanne… Se quedó solo con ella en la calle… y se tropezó… y luego…

— ¡Mierda! — exclama Lorcan en voz alta. Rápidamente hace una mueca de dolor y se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos.

Joder, joder, joder… ¿Qué he hecho? ¡He besado a Roxanne! Estaba borracho y…y…¡ Merlín Santo! Ella se puso de puntitas y lo beso, Merlín. No podía negar que no le había gustado, desde que la vio era lo que deseaba hacer pero Merlín Ella estaba borracha! Que pasaba si estaba molesta por…? No quería ni pensar en eso. Solo quería ir a bañarse, así que eso fue lo que hizo y encontró que el agua caliente le reconforto bastante. Además que nada mejor que un buen baño para pensar.

…

Roxanne sale del baño después de echar hasta su primera papilla. Merlín, es la última vez que bebe tanto. Las consecuencias son desastrosas. Y no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que hizo anoche. Bueno, sí, recuerda las risas tontas de sus amigos, las muecas burlonas de Lorcan, el beso…

Un momento… ¿El beso?

—¡No, no, no! —aúlla, sin importarle que eso aumente su dolor de cabeza-. ¡He besado a Lorcan Scamander!

Crystal, quien había estado hacienda el desayuno, se precipitó a la habitación al escuchar las declaraciones de Roxanne.

—¿Que tú qué? —Pregunto con sus ya demasiado grandes ojos abiertos como platos. Roxanne se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndose por la declaración que acababa de hacer.

Flashback

Frente al lago negro en Hogwarts Roxanne estaba sentada frente al roble en un intento de ocultarse. La realidad era que no podía ocultarse mucho más, lo había logrado en el tren porque se había sentado con unos niños de primero, solo por eso.

—¡Por Merlín, Rox! Ahí estás, llevamos desde anoche buscándote. — La voz de Lorcan Scamander, quien era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria o mejor dicho desde una reunión que hubo en la madriguera en donde conoció a Lorcan cuando apenas tenía unos 5 años y él había sido su cómplice en una travesura ese día. El punto es, que el rubio llegó trotando hasta la pelirroja quién pasó sus dedos rápida y disimuladamente antes de que Lorcan llegara a su lado para que no notara que había estado llorando.

—Lo siento, no quería ver a nadie. — Murmuró en respuesta la pelirroja sin mirarlo. No quería que se diera cuenta del moratón que había dejado la cachetada que su padre le había dado. Esa había sido la razón por la que había ido a la madriguera a dormir pero le prohibió a su abuela decir que ahí estaba o se iría a otro sitio. Su abuela nunca le negaba la ayuda. Había sido ella quien la había llevado a la estación de igual manera en la mañana.

—Me di cuenta. —Respondió el rubio. — ¿Te fue muy mal? —Preguntó Lorcan después de unos segundos. Roxanne soltó una pequeña pero sarcástica risa. La respuesta a su preguntaba latía levemente con dolor en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Lorcan, Roxanne, Crystal y Lysander, los últimos dos eran pareja, habían tenido la brillante idea de planear un viaje a Paris. En realidad, Lysander se las había arreglado para ganarle los boletos a un borracho en Hogsmeade. Lysander, Crystal iban a ir solos, pero Luna se negó a eso así que unió a Lorcan como la tercera rueda, con una melosa pareja. Lorcan se negaba a hacerlo, pero no tenía opción sino su hermano lo mataría. Entonces, se las arregló para poder llevar a su mejor amiga, aunque todo el mundo decía que todos sabían que se gustaban el uno al otro menos ellos, Roxanne. Ella accedió, pero sabía que sus padres no lo harían, a pesar de que nunca estaban con ellos cuando tenían receso de clases así que no haría mucha diferencia, así que…técnicamente se escapó a París pero se lo dejó dicho a su hermano Fred quien era más padre que su propio padre.

Estuvieron una semana fuera, lo que originalmente eran tres días pero de alguna forma Lysander se las arregló sin decirle a nadie más para que fuera una semana, por lo que todos tuvieron un regaño por el atraso pero Roxanne se llevó la peor parte. Cuando llegó a su casa nadie la estaba esperando en la sala ni nada, solo cuando llegó a su habitación Fred la interceptó para decirle que fuera a dormir donde Crystal antes de que su padre se diera cuenta de que había regresado. Igual al otro día se regresarían directamente a Hogwarts, si su padre quería hablar con ella debía ir al Colegio. Lamentablemente George se dio cuenta que ella había regresado antes de que pudiera ejecutar su magnífico plan de escape.

George Weasley echó a Fred de la habitación y solo quedaron Roxanne, George y Angelina, esta última se veía más preocupada que molesta. Su padre le gritó y le dijo muchas cosas que impactaron a Roxanne y a la mismísima Angelina. Muchas cosas de ellas Roxanne no quería ni recordarlas, demasiado feas para pensar que su padre en algún momento se las había dicho a ella. Cuando Roxanne intentó replicar de la forma más tranquila su padre no vaciló en darle una cachetada que no solamente tiró a Roxanne al suelo sino que le dejó un gran rojo que más tarde sería un moratón. Roxanne había aguantado sus lágrimas hasta ese momento, pero luego de la cachetada no pudo contenerlas más, por lo que le gritó unas cosas a su padre, negándose a escuchar las disculpas que provenían del mismo. Cuando él y su madre intentaron acercarse ella, tomó sus cosas de inmediato y desapareció de su casa para aparecer a casa de su abuela dónde fue refugiada. No se había dejado ver de nadie desde el momento en que había desaparecido. Ni siquiera de Fred, y eso sí que era mucho. Pero ella sabía que en cuanto viera lo que su padre le había hecho, probablemente lo mataría. Para su suerte, o mala suerte, Fred era un año mayor que ella por lo que no estaba en el colegio ya que en ese momento cursaba el último año, pero no dudaba que Fred fuera a aparecer por el colegio a ver qué había sucedido.

Cuando Roxanne dejó de divagar en sus recuerdos se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien. Solo…no quería estar en casa. Por eso me fui. —Respondió, tratando de ocultar las ganas que tenía de llorar.

—Oye, Roxie a mí no me engañas, soy tu mejor amigo ¿recuerdas? —Le dijo Lorcan con dulzura. Roxanne no tenía muy claro ya si eso de "mejor amigo" era suficiente. Al ver que Roxanne no se inmutaba a mirarlo se atrevió a posar una mano en el rostro de la pelirroja y hacer que girara su rostro hacia él.

— ¡No! —Se quejó Roxanne intentando evitarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. El rostro de Lorcan había pasado de uno dulce a uno de confusión y enojo.

— ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿Te pegó? —Preguntó Lorcan. Roxanne no respondió. Lorcan era igual, o más, celoso que Fred con ella y eso era mucho decir. Incluso a veces cuando su propio hermano me molestaba y me hacía enojar o, en todo caso llorar, por alguna tontería se echaba una pelea con su hermano. —Roxanne, contéstame. — Exigió Lorcan. Ella lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y sintió como por su rostro bajaba una lágrima. — ¡Por Merlín! Pero ¿Con qué derecho? —Murmuró enojado pero suave para lograr calmar a Roxanne. —Preciosa, déjame ver. — Pidió con cariño tomando el rostro de la pelirroja como si fuera una bebé y examinando el moratón que tenía en la mejilla. Había sido un buen golpe para haberle dejado tal moratón. — ¿Te duele mucho? Por favor, cuéntame que pasó. —Pidió de nuevo.

Roxanne se frotó la nariz y tuvo la intención de limpiar sus lágrimas pero con un gesto Lorcan le indicó que él lo haría.

—Cuando llegué a casa Fred me estaba esperando en la habitación y me dijo que recogiera todas mis cosas y me fuera antes de que papá se diera cuenta de que estaba en casa ya. Al parecer estaba muy enojado. Me estaba ayudando a recoger todo y la realidad, ya tenía todo para irme a casa de Crystal pero justo cuando estoy terminando todo, cerrando para irme él entró con mamá. —Roxanne hizo una pausa y por un segundo se quedó pegada en los ojos azules de Lorcan que simplemente no dejaban de mirarla mientras ella hablaba. El solía hacer eso y ella solía sonrojarse por eso, pero ahora no podía notarse ya que tenía la cara roja por llorar. — Echó a Fred de la habitación y empezó a gritarme y decir muchas cosas feas. —En la última frase intentó inútilmente ocultar un sollozo. — Yo dejé que hablara y escuché todo lo que me decía, cosas realmente feas Lorcan. Cuando dejó de hablar le fui a responder tranquilamente y gritó que me callara y…me pegó. —Eso último lo dijo dejando salir un sollozo, ya que no se pudo aguantar ante el recuerdo. Lorcan no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla para que se calmara. —Mamá no hizo nada para defenderme y yo solo me fui, Lorcan. Me fui porque no podía creer que papá me hubiera pegado tan fuerte que…que me hubiera tirado al suelo. — Esto último que dijo la pelirroja solo logró que Lorcan se enfadara aún más. De alguna forma, se las arregló para que ambos se pusieran de pie.

—Escúchame. —Murmuró, agarrando con delicadeza el rostro de Roxanne, mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que esta lo mirara a él. —Tu eres el ser más precioso que ha pisado la tierra, hermosa. Eres…Merlín eres increíble. No importa lo que diga el idiota de tu padre, no le hagas caso. No importa lo que hagas, siempre, escúchame bien, vas a seguir siendo hermosa y perfecta. Nadie que haga algo que te haga llorar merece tus lágrimas así que por favor, Roxie no llores más ¿sí? —Todo Lorcan lo había dicho con tanto sentimiento que Roxanne no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a tomar aquellas palabras ¿se estaba refiriendo a…? No era posible.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Tan cerca que Roxanne podía oler aquél peculiar perfume de Lorcan que tanto adoraba. Tan cerca que podía jurar que aquel olor a caramelo era al aliento de Lorcan. No se dio cuenta en qué momento pero los labios de Lorcan y Roxanne se fundieron en un beso. Un beso que ambos habían estado esperando por tanto tiempo pero ninguno había dado el paso necesario. Un beso que marcaría la diferencia entre su relación ahora, pero también era un beso que ambos estaban disfrutando y que se sentía más correcto que cualquier otra cosa que fuera correcta.

De momento dejó de importar si su padre la había insultado y le había pegado. Dejó de importar el hecho de que seguramente estaría en problemas por no haber entrado a ninguna de sus clases, todo dejó de importar en ese instante.

Fin Flashback

Un beso había marcado la diferencia hacía años atrás, un beso podría marcar la diferencia ahora…

…

Rose suspira mientras observa el objeto que tiene en las manos. Merlín, Dios, Buda, quien sea, se ha equivocado. O quizá le han hecho una broma. Una broma que no tiene ninguna gracia. Y si no la tiene para ella, no quiere ni pensar en qué dirá Scorpius. Sí, vale que comentaron que sería bonito, pero nunca dijeron nada en serio, sólo…

—Rose, ¿te queda mucho para terminar ahí? —Oye la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. Rose guarda el objeto en su bolsillo, se enjuaga las lágrimas y se levanta rápidamente. Abre a toda velocidad la puerta y pasa junto a Scorpius, deseando que su marido no note la expresión de su cara. Misión en la que fracasa estrepitosamente. Scorp la conoce demasiado bien. — ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó el rubio extrañado.

—Nada. —Miente ella. Sigue caminando, pero el rubio la sujeta por el brazo. — Scorpius, déjame, ¿quieres?

—No hasta que me digas qué te pasa. Y no me digas que nada, porque llevas unos días que no hay quien te aguante. — Le responde el rubio sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo y preocupación.

Rose suspira, armándose de paciencia.

—Mira, ahora no es el momento. Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo. —Añade e intenta zafarse de Scorpius otra vez. Pese a que su esposo no está haciendo excesiva fuerza, Rose no logra quitárselo de encima.

—No hasta que me lo digas. —Repite Scorpius, negándose a que Rose se fuera sin antes decirle.

Rose cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos. Scorpius sigue ahí, con la misma expresión determinada que antes.

—Bien, te lo diré. —Acepta, de mala gana. Saca el objeto del bolsillo y se lo tiende a Scorpius. — Esto me pasa.

Scorpius se queda mirándolo con una curiosidad casi infantil.

—Bien, ahora me vas a explicar qué es esta cosa. Sabes que no tengo ni idea de aparatos muggles. —Responde él, como si ella no le hubiera dado ya la respuesta que quería.

Rose sientió deseos de pegarle. ¡¿Es que no puede deducir nada por sí mismo?! Y se supone que era listo.

—Eso, Hyperion, es una prueba de embarazo. —Responde ella, molesta, pero ni siquiera sabe por qué. Eso le pasaba seguido ahora.

Lentamente, las palabras parecen colarse en el cerebro de Scorpius, que observa alternativamente a Rose y la prueba, boquiabierto.

— ¿E…? ¿Embarazo? —Preguntó. Rose cerró los ojos. Ella había previsto que eso pasaría.

—Sí, Scorpius. Estoy embarazada. —Respondió la pelirroja, con algo de tristeza por la reacción de su esposo.

Por un momento, Scorpius no cambia la expresión. Luego…

— ¡Es genial! ¡Genial, Rosie! ¡Embarazada! ¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé! ¡Nuestro! —Mientras grita emocionado, Scorpius ha cogido a Rose en brazos y da vueltas con ella en una improvisada danza. Alarmada, la mujer se aferra a su cuello. Tras unos minutos, Scorpius deja de gritar y dar vueltas y deposita a Rose en el suelo de nuevo. Ella lo mira a los ojos, sorprendida por su reacción.

—Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado? —Preguntó ella, ahora confundida.

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —replica Scorpius. — ¡Es genial! ¿Es un niño o una niña? ¿Te da patadas? ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos? —Pregunta, tan ilusionado que hace a Rose reír. Scorpius normalmente era una persona seria, no se mostraba así frecuentemente así que aquella reacción era una para sorprenderse.

—Todavía no lo sé, no, no da patadas y el nombre ya lo discutiremos.—Responde a todas las preguntas. — Creo que pediré cita en San Mungo para ver de cuánto estoy, aunque no creo que sea mucho, y…—Pero Scorpius la interrumpe con un beso.— ¡Eh! ¡Que estoy hablando! —Se queja ella.

—¿En serio creías que me enfadaría? ¿Por eso has estado de mal humor estos días? —Pregunta el rubio. Rose se sonroja ligeramente.

—Bueno… No pensé que te lo tomarías tan bien. Pero lo del mal humor ha sido porque me ha venido así, no tiene nada que ver. —Responde. Scorpius la abraza con fuerza.

—Ya verás cuando se enteren todos. —Comenta Scorpius

—No. —replica rápidamente Rose.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó confundido el rubio.

—He leído que hay probabilidades de aborto natural en el primer trimestre de embarazo. — Explica Rose, incapaz de contener un escalofrío.— Y si pasa, no quiero que estén…

Scorpius le da un tranquilizador beso en la frente.

— Ey, no va a pasar nada. ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo malo? No fumas, no bebes y no te drogas. Ni siquiera rompes ninguna norma. Eres la persona más sana que conozco. Ese bebé debe de estar en la gloria ahí dentro. —Comenta, y posa su gran mano en el vientre de Rose. Una lágrima escapa del ojo de la pelirroja. — ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó el rubio, pensando que dijo o hizo algo malo.

Rose sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

—No me hagas caso. Estoy muy sensible últimamente. —

Scorpius la abraza con más fuerza, pensando que en ese momento podría enfrentarse a todos los dementores del mundo y salir victorioso.

—Por cierto— Comenta el rubio tras unos quince minutos. Están en la cocina desayunando, aún felices por su futura paternidad (en el caso de Scorpius), y porque su marido se ha tomado bien la noticia (en el caso de Rose) — Por casualidad, no habrás averiguado nada de los ataques, ¿no?

Rose niega con la cabeza mientras literalmente devora su tostada de una forma que hace que Scorpius se sienta orgulloso de ella. Finalmente, traga con cierta dificultad y se las ingenia para responder:

—No, he intentado hacerlo de mil formas, y no le veo ninguna lógica. — Admite. — ¿Estás seguro de que no os dejan ningún mensaje en el lugar de los hechos?

—No, lo único que dejan son seis o siete muggles muertos y un papelito amarillo con la letra inicial del lugar que atacaron. Excepto cuando atacaron Sherdiff, los papeles tenían una "X" —Replica Scorpius con amargura, había terminado por decidir que esos papeles no indicaban nada diferente. Rose se atraganta con el café.

—¡No hables así! —Le reprocha la pelirroja a su esposo.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpa el rubio. — Es que todo este asunto me pone de los nervios. —Se excusa el rubio.

…

Lorcan suspira cuando entra a la sala de los cuidadores para el almuerzo. Normalmente lleva su almuerzo al trabajo pero había estado tan mal que ni siquiera había pasado a buscarlo. Los recuerdos de la noche del sábado le daban dolor de cabeza. En especial el recuerdo del beso con Roxanne. ¿Se acordaría de ello? No creía que aquello fuera posible, estaba muy pero muye borracha. Lo único que lo hacía sentirse un poco aliviado era que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que ella era quien lo había besado a él y no viceversa, pero sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

Finalmente, se frota los ojos con los nudillos, intentando alejar ese beso de su mente. El recuerdo lo está matando por dentro. Y, aunque intente negárselo, en el fondo sabe que hay algo más que arrepentimiento en su interior. Pero simplemente no puede admitirlo.

Entonces, la puerta se abre y por ella entra una mujer rubia, delgada y de aspecto soñador. Lorcan sonríe al ver a su madre. Esa era la mejor mujer del mundo.

—Hola, Lorcan. —lo saluda con su suave voz.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Pregunta. —No tenía idea de que vendrías.

—Andas con la cabeza en otro lado desde hace unas semanas. — explica ella-. Supuse que no tendrías tu almuerzo, así que te traje un poco. —Añadió. Lorcan sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Su madre era una santa.

—Gracias mamá. Tienes razón, no traje mi almuerzo. —Respondió el rubio tomando lo que su madre le había traído.

—Has tenido mejor aspecto. —Comenta Luna de repente.

Lorcan, quien estaba sacando la comida de la bolsa para poder comenzar su almuerzo, mira extrañado.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mamá? —Preguntó.

—Pareces triste. —Comenta. — Más de lo habitual. —

Lorcan suspira. Supone que "lo habitual" es esa nostalgia que no lo deja tranquilo en ningún momento. Pero… ¿triste? ¿Él?

— ¿Y por qué iba a estarlo? —Preguntó él, haciéndose el desentendido.

—No sé. —Responde Luna. — Eso deberías saberlo tú, mi amor. —Añade con una sonrisa hacia su hijo. Lorcan asiente sin decir nada. —Bueno, ya debo irme Lorcan, quedé con tu padre. Ve a visitar ¿si? —Se despide ella. — Ah, por cierto. Supe que Roxanne y Crystal regresaron. Eso concuerda con tu reciente distracción. —Sin decir nada más, Luna se retiró, dejando a Lorcan helado en su sitio.

Lorcan frunce el ceño, extrañado. Finalmente, deja de engañarse a sí mismo. Bien, su madre tiene razón. Se siente fatal por haber besado a Roxanne… bueno, quizá sea sólo por el hecho de ser ella… o porque está traicionando a su hermano por… _Sea lo que sea, estar así es lo mínimo que me merezco,_ piensa el rubio. Si fuese otra persona no sería tan difícil; de hecho, sería estupendo. Pero no. _De todas las mujeres del mundo, tengo que enamorarme de la única con la siempre he estado, la que presenció la muerte de mi hermano. Por quien mi hermano murió, _añade en sus pensamientos.

Lorcan sacude la cabeza. Bien, ya sabe lo que le ocurre. Ahora, sólo necesita buscar una solución.

No se le ocurre ninguna…y ahí está el problema.

…

—¡Lo tengo! —exclama una emocionada Rose. Sentada en su escritorio, observa sonriendo lo que acaba de descubrir. ¡Vaya lo que ha descubierto! No sólo sabe el patrón de los altercados que traen de cabeza al Cuartel de Aurores, sino que sabe con certeza dónde y cuándo será el siguiente. Y por quién. Le alegra haberlo descubierto, y mucho más a tiempo porque su familia no podía soportar otra tragedia más.

Tiene que contárselo a los chicos. Merlín, no podría estar más contenta. Está casada con el hombre al que quiere, embarazada de su primer hijo-o hija-y tiene en sus manos la llave para conseguir que Scorpius se relaje un poco y vuelva a dedicarle toda su atención. No es como si no le hubiese hecho caso antes, pero un Scorpius feliz siempre es mejor que un Scorpius preocupado. Tenía que salir corriendo a decirle para poder evitar una desgracia.

Rose se levanta de un salto y sale de su despacho. Atraviesa todo el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica casi deslizándose sobre el suelo y espera impaciente su turno para entrar en el ascensor. Finalmente, y contra todo pronóstico, logra introducirse en uno con la única compañía de otro jefe de Departamento que observa sus saltitos excitados y apresurados con aire divertido.

— ¿Por qué tan emocionada, señora Weasley? — Pregunta educadamente.

—He descubierto algo importante para los aurores. — Explica ella, sin querer entrar en detalle. Sólo ha hablado con ese hombre dos o tres veces, y no le inspira mucha confianza.

—Siento mucho no poder permitírselo. — Dice el hombre. Antes de que a Rose le dé tiempo a volverse, un hechizo aturdidor impacta en su espalda y cae al suelo como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos.


	6. Búsqueda

Roxanne entra en el ascensor casi dando brincos. Con un poco de suerte, ésa es la última tarea que Avery le mandará hoy; apenas queda media hora para que termine su jornada laboral. Además, los documentos que conciernen al Departamento de Aurores siempre son interesantes.

Sin embargo, antes de que abra la carpeta, en el ascensor entran unas siete personas, obligándola a apretujarse contra una esquina. Observa a un hombre alto y rubio, aunque casi calvo, que se aparta al lado contrario. Tarda unos segundos en percatarse de que es Rolf Scamander. El hombre le hace un gesto con la mano, antes de que el ascensor se abra en la siguiente planta y ella se baje, respondiendo con una sonrisa al saludo.

Al llegar al Cuartel de Aurores, sin embargo, encuentra a un Scorpius revolucionado, que camina de un lado a otro maldiciendo en voz alta, y a Albus, que lo observa con una expresión a medio camino entre la preocupación y la exasperación.

—Um… Chicos, me han pedido que traiga esto. —Comenta, tendiendo a Albus la carpeta.

—Gracias, Roxie. —responde él. Scorpius emite un gruñido. — No hace falta que te pongas así. —Le recrimina Albus al rubio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Al? —Inquiere ella con curiosidad.

—Pues que Rose ha desaparecido del mapa esta mañana, eso pasa. —Replica Scorpius, pasándose la mano por el pelo y arrancándose unos cuantos cabellos.

—¿Qué?¿Y la habéis buscado bien? Quiero decir, a lo mejor está…

—No está en casa, ni con Lily, ni con Dominique, ni con sus padres, ni con los de Scorpius.—Explica Albus en voz baja, al ver que el rubio no está con ánimos para responder. — Frank ha ido a la tienda de Fred, pero si no está ahí ya no se nos ocurre ningún lugar. —Finalizó Albus, dejando a Roxanne preocupada.

Justo en ese momento, Frank Longbottom se acerca por el pasillo con la mirada clavada en el suelo y expresión ligeramente culpable.

—¿Está ahí?— Pregunta Scorpius, pese a que tanto Roxanne como Albus saben ya la respuesta. Él también, en el fondo.

—No. —Frank niega con la cabeza, abatido, y alza los ojos para mirar a su hermano. — Y Fred no la ha visto en todo el día.

Scorpius emite un curioso sonido, entre un gemido y un gruñido.

—Me voy. —Anuncia Scorpius, alejándose de ellos.

—¡Eh, Scorp! —Exclama Albus. — ¿Acaso tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

—¡No! ¡Pero no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados! —Replica el hombre, desapareciendo por una esquina.

Roxanne observa a Frank y a Albus alternativamente. El primero la observa y da un respingo, como si acabara de reparar en su presencia.

—¡Rox! No me di cuenta que eras tú, Dom te extraña.—Comenta, acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo. Roxanne contiene la risa.

—Ella me extraña, tú no. —Replicó la pelirroja y el castaño le dio una sonrisa divertida.

…

Albus vuelve a su propia casa poco después. Encuentra a Alice haciendo la cena, canturreando una canción de Celestina Warbeck, y a Connor dedicándose a lanzar sus bloques de construcción por el salón por el puro placer de comprobar su fuerza y gatear luego para recuperarlos.

—¡Hola! —Lo saluda Albus, cogiéndolo en brazos y lanzándolo hacia arriba. El bebé suelta una carcajada mientras está en el aire, y cuando su padre lo sujeta de nuevo intenta agarrar su nariz.

—¡Buenas! —lo saluda Alice saliendo de la cocina. Le da un beso y deja a Connor en el suelo de nuevo.

—Aaaabbbaaagga—balbucea, mirando a su padre y señalando la pieza.

—Ve a por ella. —lo anima Albus.

—¡Aaaaaddaa! —Exige Connor, agitando la mano con que señala el pedazo de madera. Albus niega con la cabeza, y el pequeño hace un puchero y empieza a emitir lo que Albus considera amenazas de llanto inminente.

Con los ojos en blanco, Albus recoge la pieza y se la devuelve a Connor. El bebé lo obsequia con una sonrisa radiante, pero entonces coge el peluche de dragón que le regaló Lorcan y lo lanza unos metros más allá. Se ríe al ver el juguete caer al suelo, y vuelve a señalárselo.

—No, Connor. Ve tú. —Le ordena Alice

—¡Aaaabbbaaaa! —Protesta Connor

—Déjalo, Alice—Replica Albus, y vuelve a darle el dragón a Connor. Esta vez, el bebé sonríe y no lo lanza.

— ¿Encontraron a Rose? —Inquiere sin muchos rodeos la castaña.

—No. He ordenado a tres aurores que la busquen también. —Explica Albus con tristeza-. Y en cuanto cene yo también ayudo.

Alice suspira.

—Quiero ayudar. —Murmura Alice.

—Alice, sabes que alguien tiene que cuidar a Connor…

Alice suelta un bufido, molesta, y se deja caer en el sofá. En el suelo, Connor suelta una risita al ver a su madre con esa cara.

—Diablos, Albus, no estoy enferma ni nada parecido. Sólo he tenido un hijo. —Se queja ella.

—Yo no digo eso. —Responde el Potter.

—Pero lo piensas. —Replica Alice. — Crees que por tener a Connor soy más vulnerable o algo así. Y no es así, ¿sabes? —Le dice Alice, notablemente molesta.

Albus le aparta el pelo de la cara, pero la expresión de su esposa no se suaviza ni un ápice.

—Alice, sé que eres una bruja maravillosa. Pero no es por ti; es por Connor. Alguien tiene que cuidarlo.—Replica.

—Podrías hacerlo tú de vez en cuando. —Refunfuña ella.

—Oye, que lo hago. ¿Qué hay de esa fiesta de pijamas en casa de Lizzy hace dos meses? —Refutó

Alice suelta una carcajada, y su humor cambia radicalmente en décimas de segundo.

—Creo que le causaste un trauma al pobre Connor. —Replica, riendo.

—Era él el que no dejaba de llorar. —Refunfuña Albus.

—No era necesario que sacases las marionetas y le hicieras un teatro—Puntualiza Alice, divertida. Entonces, Connor se acerca gateando a su madre y le tira del bajo del pantalón. —Ven aquí, chiquitín.

Albus observa a Alice hacerle cosquillas a Connor.

—¿Entonces ya no estás enfadada? —Tantea Albus

—Mientras esté haciéndole cosquillas, no.—Replica Alice, haciendo pedorretas en la pancita del bebé.

Una forma plateada entra por la ventana y se detiene en la alfombra. Mientras que Connor se baja del sofá e intenta cogerla con sus diminutas manos, Albus y Alice se miran preocupados, y se preparan para marcharse.

…

Roxanne se ducha con el agua casi hirviendo. Cuando sale de la ducha, casi puede sentir las quemaduras formándose en su piel, aunque no es algo que le preocupe especialmente. Al menos, ha logrado reducir sus preocupaciones a un zumbido casi inaudible en un recóndito rincón de su mente.

Cuando sale de la ducha, sobre la mesita de la cocina hay una nota con una letra inclinada, pero bonita

"_Roxie,_

_Saldré con Hugo a comer, ¡NO HAGAS CENA! Sal a hacer algo ¿quieres? No me esperes despierta…Es broma. Te adoro, hasta la noches. _

_Crys" _

La nota de su mejor amiga la dejaba sola y sin planes. Pero estaba contenta por ella, al fin tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz en mucho tiempo. Bueno, se suponía que habían regresado para…intentar ser felices. Le alegraba que al menos una de ellas lo estuviera logrando.

Mira por la ventana y suspira. No parece que vaya a llover. La pelirroja se viste rápidamente y baja las escaleras, decidida a dar un paseo. Le gusta andar; además, tiene que aprovechar que Avery no le ha mandado ningún informe hoy.

Vaga sin rumbo fijo por las calles del Londres muggle, sin fijarse por dónde, intentando que sus pensamientos se pierdan cada vez que gira una esquina, logrando por unos instantes sentirse libre de la preocupación y el cargo de conciencia que la atenaza desde hace tres días.

Sin embargo, en uno de sus giros al azar, choca contra algo y rebota, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

—¡Eh, si no te importa, podrías mirar por dónde…! —Roxanne se detiene a mitad de la frase. — Lorcan. —Murmura algo avergonzada.

Él suelta una carcajada y tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sí, soy yo, y menos mal; porque si no, ahora estarías matando a un pobre muggle por osar chocarse contigo. —Replica con sarcasmo, el rubio. _Con esa sonrisa tan…¡NO! ¿En qué diablos piensas?_, se recrimina mentalmente ella misma.

—No seas idiota. —Replica ella, sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo ve desde… bueno, desde aquello. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta tras un incómodo silencio.

Tras unos segundos en los que su rostro no muestra expresión alguna, Lorcan responde:

—Buscaba a Rose. —

— ¿Aún no ha aparecido? —Preguntó Roxanne extremadamente preocupada ahora. Había dado por hecho que la habían encontrado ya que había pasado mucho tiempo. Y se preguntaba si Hugo sabía de la desaparición de su hermana…

—No. —Responde el rubio, dejando otro silencio algo incómodo. — ¿Y tú? —Preguntó finalmente.

—Crystal salió con Hugo y…no iba a hacer cena para mi sola así que paseaba y esperaba comer en algún sitio muggle. —Respondió la pelirroja.

—Más bien arrollabas.— Corrige Lorcan, volviendo a adoptar un tono de broma. Roxanne entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, pues…—Ella mira hacia los lados, como si hubiera algo interesante. Y él tampoco la mira ella. ¿Qué pasó con aquellos días que no podían despegar la mirada el uno del otro? _Te fuiste y lo dejaste con el corazón roto, idiota_, respondió su subconsciente pero lo ignoró

—Sí…—Dijo él segundos después.

—Adiós. —Se despide Roxanne, echando a andar sin volver la vista atrás. Cuando está a dos calles de distancia, suelta un largo suspiro de alivio.

No se acuerda.

Lorcan se pasa la mano por el cabello y sonríe, aliviado. Parece que Roxanne no se acuerda. Genial. Así no tiene ninguna explicación que darle.

Al menos, no a ella. Pero eso es otro asunto.

Lorcan observa la bifurcación que hay ante él y canturrea mentalmente. El rubio está a punto de echar a andar, cuando, similar a una estrella fugaz, una bola de luz atraviesa la calle a toda velocidad y se detiene ante él, adoptando la forma de un terrier plateado.

Lorcan observa cómo el patronus de su Lindsay dice:

"He encontrado a Rose. Estamos en San Mungo"

…

Crystal y Hugo se había reencontrado cuando Hugo fue a ver al hijo de Victoire. Crystal no recordaba que Hugo fuera tan lindo y caballeroso, pero lo era. Incluso se había recriminado ella misma ante la idea de que Hugo era lindo pero…habían vuelto en busca de tener un poco de felicidad de vuelta.

Hugo la había invitado a salir ese mismo día y pues no es como si fueran extraños. Se conocían hacía mucho tiempo. Desde siempre Roxanne y Crystal habían sido amigas, así que lo conocía de hace mucho pero nunca lo había visto con otros ojos. Una salida no le iba a hacer mal a nadie ¿no? Así que accedió y la realidad era que la había pasado excelente y continuaban viéndose.

De una forma disimulada los dos jóvenes se tomaban de la mano mientras caminaban frente a un parque de Londres. Había cenado tranquilamente entre risas y anécdotas de ambos. Hugo era muy gracioso, siempre lo había sido y Crystal se reía de todo, además que también podía llegar a ser muy graciosa, a veces de forma cruel pero graciosa al fin.

— Entonces ¿Cómo está Roxie? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, cuando pudo parar de reír por una mueca que hizo Crystal. Ella no le había contado mucho sobre lo que le pasaba a Roxanne solo que "no la estaba pasando muy bien". Ella se había mantenido un poco alejada de su familia para que no le hicieran muchas preguntas, a fin de cuentas ella había dejado a su familia casi sin avisar también, pero la diferencia era que ellos sí la comprendían. Solo había que recordárselo.

— Pues…me tiene preocupada. —Comenta la morena. —Quisiera poder ayudarla, pero nadie puede obligarla a ayudarse. — Añade algo triste, pero al segundo plasma una sonrisa en su rostro. — Pero hablemos de otra cosa. —Cambia ella el tema.

Hugo la obliga a detenerse y se planta frente a ella, dejando que una de sus manos viaje al rostro de la morena. Ella se estremece un poco ante el toque del pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo hermosa que eres? —Murmuró Hugo, estando muy, muy, muy cerca del rostro de Crystal.

La morena, quien normalmente tenía una respuesta para todo, no se le ocurrió nada inteligente que decir. La había puesto nerviosa, algo difícil, y él lo sabía por lo que sonreía divertido.

—¿Est-Estás coqueteando conmigo Weasley? —Fue la respuesta de la Zabini pero maldijo internamente por el balbuceo que había salido al principio solo confirmando que estaba nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa, Zabini? —La molesta Hugo. —Hmmm…se puede decir que sí y está funcionando. —Responde a la pregunta de la chica.

—¿Nerv-Nerviosa yo? Por favor, Weasley—Murmura en respuesta con un poco de temblor en la voz. — Creo que sí. —Susurra en respuesta.

El pelirrojo estaba acortando el espacio que quedaba entre ambos, por lo que ambos habían cerrado los ojos, y no se dieron cuenta de la bola plateada parecida a una estrella fugaz que se había aparecido entre ellos. La voz que provenía de aquella bola plateada interrumpió el casi beso de los dos jóvenes.

"Rose está en San Mungo" Fue lo que dijo, antes de que la figura plateada se esfumara.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Crystal agarró con fuerza la mano de Hugo e hizo uso de la desaparición para llegar a San Mungo de la forma más rápida.


	7. Deja vú

Son casi la una de la madrugada. Una de las salas de espera de San Mungo está abarrotada de gente, pelirrojos en su mayoría. La mayoría están sentados, hablando unos con otros o jugando con los niños que aún no se han quedado dormidos, o bien observando a Scorpius que no es capaz de quedarse quieto.

Scorpius ha hecho casi dos kilómetros en sus continuas idas y venidas en la habitación. Se ha mordido las uñas hasta el punto de sangrar, y ahora que no le quedan ha empezado a despellejarse el labio inferior. Su madre ha intentado sugerirle que se siente un poco, sin demasiado éxito, y nadie se ha animado a volver a hacerlo tras la mirada que Scorpius le ha dirigido.

Sentado entre Frank y Alice, Hugo sigue a su cuñado con la mirada. Es prácticamente lo único que se mueve en la habitación, y es más fácil exasperarse observándolo que no hacerlo y dejar que la preocupación lo engulla. Crystal se había ofrecido a entrar a averiguar que sucedía, pero aún no salía a dar noticias.

Hugo no se explica cómo alguien podría querer hacer daño a Rose. Sí, es verdad que cuando se pone sabihonda dan ganas de lanzarle ese jarrón que se trajo de su luna de miel en la India o de meterle un cojín en la boca para que se calle, pero ¿mandarla a San Mungo? Eso es demasiado.

Todos los presentes oyen unos pasos que se acercan por el pasillo. Segundos más tarde, en la entrada aparece una sanadora alta y delgada, con el pelo castaño recogido en una cola alta. La mujer parpadea, sorprendida, al ver tanto pelirrojo junto.

—¿Son familiares de Rose Weas…?—

—Sí, soy su marido. —Responde Scorpius antes de que ella acabe la pregunta. Hugo reprime una sonrisa al percibir el orgullo que desprende la última palabra. Iba a saltar a decir que era su hermano, pero eso no serviría de nada, igual darían la información.

—Soy la sanadora Wilson. —Replica la mujer, estrechando la mano de Scorpius cordialmente.

— ¿Cómo está? —Inquiere él, no muy deseoso de perder el tiempo con cordialidades.

—Se encuentra bien. Se ha envenenado, pero le hemos dado el antídoto bastante rápido, así que no hay ningún daño irreparable. —Responde la mujer para dejar a todos tranquilos.

— ¿Y el bebé? —Preguntó el rubio sin preocuparse demasiado por quienes lo escucharan

—¿Bebé? —Repiten Astoria, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Frank, Lorcan, Lil, Alicea y todos los presentes al unísono. Connor se remueve en brazos de Alice y balbucea algo incomprensible.

Scorpius enrojece hasta las orejas.

—Eh… sí. —Admite. — Pensábamos decirles pronto. —Pero rápidamente vuelve a centrar su atención en la sanadora, la cual, según Lorcan aprecia, está intentando no reírse con todas sus fuerzas.

—También sobrevivirá. —Responde la sanadora

—¿Podemos verla? —Preguntó

—Claro. Síganme. —Respondió.

Lorcan miró a su alrededor notando que toda la familia Weasley estaba presente, inclusive los amigos de la familia también estaban todos allí, excepto alguien: Roxanne. Lorcan detiene a Lily, quien tiene a Pierre en brazos, para preguntarle:

— ¿Alguien le avisó a Roxanne? —Le preguntó a la pelirroja. Esta lo miró con un poco de confusión y a los segundos abrió los ojos en entendimiento. Lorcan comprendió que habían olvidado que Roxanne estaba con ellos en Inglaterra. No supo por qué, el que su familia olvidara a Roxanne le molestó de sobremanera.

Lorcan solamente le da una mala mirada a Lily y sigue a los demás. Había querido irse, pero no lo haría sin antes felicitar a Rose.

La comitiva de Weasleys desfila por los pasillos de San Mungo, todos dirigiendo aún miradas curiosas a Scorpius. Finalmente, la sanadora se detiene ante la puerta y la señala.

Scorpius se abalanza sobre la cama más cercana, en la que, para sorpresa de todos, Rose está incorporada y sonríe al ver a su marido tropezar. Scorpius la abraza con fuerza y le da un beso en la frente.

—¿Estás bien? — Es lo primero que dice, mientras la examina.

—Sí. —Responde la Weasley. — ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —Pregunta al ver a la tropa que sigue a Scorpius.

—Te estábamos buscando. —Explica Albus. — ¿Dónde estabas? —Pregunta con curiosidad. Rose niega con la cabeza y baja la vista.

—No lo sé. No recuerdo nada desde que esta mañana entré a mi despacho. —Admite.

—¿Nada? —Inquiere Albus. Rose vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues quien haya sido es un as desmemorizando. —Comenta Louis.

—A todo esto. —Interviene Alice. — ¿es niño o niña? —Preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

Rose observa alternativamente a Alice y a Scorpius, sorprendida. Luego da un golpe en el brazo a su esposo con cierto enfado.

— ¡Quedamos en que se lo diríamos juntos! —Exclama ella en un reclamo hacia el rubio.

—No es mi culpa que escuchen conversaciones ajenas. —Se defendió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, no puede añadir nada, porque, medio segundo después, tanto él como Rose se encuentran en el abrazo que les ha empezado a dar la efusiva Dominique con su gran panza interrumpiendo el abrazo. Todos los demás siguieron el ejemplo de Dominique.

Lorcan sostiene a Drake, su sobrino, mientras que James Sirius da un golpe en el hombro a Scorpius y bromea con él. Lindsay sale de la multitud pelirroja que se ha amontonado junto a la cama de Rose y se acerca a él.

—No veo por qué tanto alboroto. —Confiesa Lorcan. — Después de todo… ¡Ya hay seis! Siete, si contamos al no-nato de Dominique.

—Y ninguno tuyo. —Replica su hermana, cogiendo a Drake. — ¿Para cuándo, eh, genio?

—Para ahora no, te lo aseguro. —Murmura Lorcan. De momento, bastante ocupado está lidiando con el sentimiento de culpa que casi no lo deja dormir.

…

El lunes, Roxanne suelta la pluma en el escritorio con un aire de victoria similar al que debió de tener Damocles Belby cuando descubrió la poción de matalobos.

Relee su informe rápidamente, asegurándose de no haber introducido ninguna sugerencia u opinión personal, tenerlo presentado lo más formal posible y haberlo escrito con la caligrafía más pulcra que posee. Genial. Esta vez su jefe no podrá decirle nada, porque no ha hecho nada mal. ¡Y eso que se ha pasado todo el fin de semana con sus primos! Para haberlo empezado a las seis de la mañana y haber tardado dos horas y media, no está nada mal, piensa.

Canturreando, prácticamente danza hasta la ducha mientras va dejando prendas de ropa por el camino. Crystal no había llegado a dormir y bueno…ella en realidad no quería saber el porqué de eso. Después de asegurarse de que no le queda champú en su largo pelo rojizo, se lo deja secar al aire mientras se viste y desayuna, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

_Ahora sólo tengo un problema_, piensa, y rápidamente un rostro rubio de ojos azules acude a su mente. Se muerde el labio, preocupada. Pero no tiene motivos, se dice. Ya vio a Lorcan el viernes y comprobó que no recuerda el beso. Quizá incluso pueda mirarlo a la cara de nuevo algún día, piensa con ironía. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Esos sentimientos que están despertando en ella, no los quiere. Teme que no sean correspondidos.

Sacando a Lorcan, o, al menos, el beso que le dio, de su cabeza, se pone su capa, coge el bolso y se esfuma del salón del piso.

Aparece segundos después en el Atrio, y echa a andar resueltamente hacia los ascensores. Saluda por el camino a algunos conocidos. Roxanne sonríe más ampliamente mientras el ascensor llega hasta el séptimo piso, pero su sonrisa se va desvaneciendo conforme se acerca a la mesa. _Ahora viene lo difícil_, piensa. Aguantar a Adam Avery.

Adivina, por la charla relajada que mantienen sus compañeros, que aún no ha llegado, y comienza a garabatear distraídamente en un pedazo de pergamino mientras olfatea el olor a vainilla de su cabello aún húmedo.

—¡Weasley! —Roxanne da un respingo y el tintero se vuelca, tiñendo su mesa de azul marino. Conteniendo un bufido, la mujer arregla el desastre con su varita y se levanta para encarar a Avery, que está detenido a pocos metros de ella.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta ella.

—A mi despacho—Indica él. Roxane guarda la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y lo sigue. Un extraño escalofrío la recorre cuando su jefe cierra la puerta tras ella. Algo le decía que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Pregunta, tratando de mantener su voz lo más serena posible. Sin mucho éxito.

—¿Dónde está el informe que le pedí? —Exige Avery. Medio segundo después, a Roxanne se le viene el mundo encima.

Su perfecto, impersonal e inmaculado informe yace en su piso gris, en un escritorio en el que ahora mismo es realmente inútil.

—Se…—Roxanne traga saliva. —Se me ha olvidado en casa. —Admite, bajando la vista. Sólo la levanta cuando se percata de que Davis está a menos de dos metros de ella.

—¿Y qué utilidad tiene ahí, si se puede saber? —exige saber él con un tono que asusta a Roxanne.

—Sólo me lo he dejado, en un momento puedo…—pero Roxanne se interrumpe cuando Avery deja escapar un gruñido, recorre el espacio que los separa, derribando una silla a su paso, y la estampa en la pared, agarrándola del cuello.

—¿Será posible que algún día hagas ALGO sin que tenga que corregirte? —Roxanne no responde; está demasiado ocupada intentando respirar, tarea que se complica a medida que la mano de Avery aprieta su garganta. Es todo como un deja vú. — Como quieras.

Por un momento, Roxanne cree que la está estrangulando del todo, pero entonces se percata de que el despacho ha desaparecido y una negrura asfixiante la rodea. Están viajando.

…

Lorcan observa cómo su compañero entra en la reserva lo que le da a él permiso de tomarse un leve descanso. Como de costumbre, Lorcan sale de allí rumbo al callejón Diagon donde va a comprar un helado en Florean Flortescue. Como de costumbre, habla un rato con el dueño mientras come su helado. Cuando le echa una ojeada a su reloj se da cuenta de que ya es hora de regresar.

Va saliendo de la tienda y camino con las manos en sus bolsillos con los pensamientos perdidos.

Es entonces cuando, percibe algo que lo obliga a girar en redondo.

…

Roxanne cae de rodillas al suelo. Durante unos instantes, se frota la garganta, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sólo cuando vuelve a respirar con normalidad mira alrededor.

Está en el callejón Knocturn, que está desierto. Incluso Borgin y Burkes está cerrado, y no hay ni un alma. Roxanne clava entonces sus ojos en Adam Avery y descubre que la está apuntando con su varita.

—Creo que hay que hacer las cosas así. —Le dice, con una sonrisa torcida. — Deberías haber traído ese informe. —Dice él, imitando un tono de pena.

Sin saber por qué, Roxanne se estremece al oír la frialdad de su voz. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica; pero, antes de que pueda siquiera tocarla, Avery exclama:

-¡Crucio!

Es cierto que las vio en sexto; es cierto que su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras les explicó a todos su utilidad; pero nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que había recibido esa maldición antes, podría haber preparado a Roxanne para eso nuevamente. Es como si miles de cuchillos incandescentes se clavaran por todo su cuerpo, como si todos sus órganos se retorcieran y se quemasen a la vez. Roxanne apenas es consciente de sus gritos.

Su mente la traiciona y la hace escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Lysander, quien, por su culpa, había recibido aquella maldición más veces de las debía.

Tras unos segundos, aunque a que a ella le han parecido horas, Avery baja la varita, pero el dolor sigue estando ahí. Temblando y tendida en el suelo, Roxanne alza la cabeza y dirige a su jefe una mirada del más intenso odio de que es capaz. Ella no se va a rendir ante nadie, ni una sola vez más.

—No, no, no…—Roxanne contiene un escalofrío cuando Avery alza la varita de nuevo. — Eres muy insolente. Di "No debo ser insolente". Vamos. —Añade en tono autoritario, al ver que Roxanne no ha abierto la boca. — Muy bien, si tiene que ser por las malas… ¡Crucio! —

De nuevo ese dolor. Roxanne se retuerce en el suelo, rogando para que acabe, pero teniendo al mismo tiempo muy claro que de ninguna forma le dará el gusto a ese cerdo. Esta vez, cuando termina, apenas si puede erguir la cabeza para encarar a Avery.

—Dilo. —Sisea él.

—Púdrete. — Escupe Roxanne.

—¡Crucio! — Vuelve a recitar el hombre.

Avery repite la maldición más veces, pero Roxanne apenas lo escucha. Empieza a preguntarse si realmente su terquedad en no decirle lo que quiere oír la puede conducir a algún lado más que a la locura que está segura que la llevará soportar tanto dolor. Pero tenía que soportarlo, o moriría en el intento. No se rebajaría a darle el gusto a un cerdo patán como lo era su jefe.

Entonces para. Roxanne intenta alzar la cabeza, pero el dolor es demasiado fuerte. Nota que le tiran del cabello, y al abrir los ojos descubre a Avery mirándola con tal maldad que echaría a correr ahora mismo si pudiera. Al mismo tiempo, oye unos pasos acercándose.

—Más te vale no decir nada. —Sisea, soltándole el pelo.

Roxanne se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo y nota cómo unas cuerdas invisibles tiran de ella hacia la oscuridad. Ni siquiera se preocupa por estar sola en mitad del callejón Knocturn, ni por la identidad de la persona que cada vez se acerca más. Cierra los ojos, agradecida por la tranquilidad y la nada que le ofrece la inconsciencia.

No se resiste al sopor ni cuando nota que la zarandean, ni cuando nota unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sólo cuando oye una voz diciendo su nombre intenta abrir los ojos, pero justo entonces un titiritero invisible corta los últimos hilos que la ataban a la consciencia.

…

—¿Te creías que venir a Estados Unidos con tu inseparable amiguita iba a dejar atrás lo que pasó? —Una grotesca risa sale de la garganta de aquel asqueroso hombre que Roxanne recordaba con tanta perfección que le causaba más terror del que debería tener normalmente.

El hombre va dando pasos, acercándose a Roxanne quien ya tiene la cara roja por el esfuerzo de forcejear con aquel hombre. Carga con una herida en el brazo y otra en el labio. Pero esas son menores comparadas con todas las heridas emocionales que la aparición del asqueroso de Rockwood ha provocado en su vida nuevamente.

—¡Aléjate, maldito animal! —Le grita con todas las fuerzas que tiene, mientras lo amenaza con su varita. El hombre se burla y niega con la cabeza.

—Tan ingenua como tu amiguito el rubio, que se quiso creer el héroe ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —Los ojos de Roxanne comenzaron a picar con lágrimas. —¿Lysander?

—¡NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE CON TU ASQUEROSA BOCA! —Gritó con más rabia y dolor del que se creía capaz. El hombre dio dos zancadas y de un empujón lanzó a Roxanne contra el espejo que quedaba justo detrás de ella.

Roxanne abrió apenas los ojos y su visión estaba nublada. Su cuerpo le dolía como si se hubiera caído de su escoba desde lo más alto del campo de Quidditch. Escuchaba gritos que sabía estaban dirigidos hacia ella, pero no podía responderlos. Solo pudo sacar fuerzas para mover con torpeza su mano hasta su rostro y notar que el mismo estaba completamente lleno de sangre.

…

—Para ser magos no son muy listos. —Murmuró una voz que hizo que ambas jóvenes se voltearan. Justo ahí, solo a apenas un metro estaba Rockwood, con toda la intención de llevarse a la pelirroja o matarla. Ella lo sabía. —Si hubiera sido ustedes estaría lejos hace mucho rato. —Se burló el hombre mientras que Roxanne y Crystal se sujetaban con más fuerza la una a la otra. —Lamentablemente, ahora tendré que matarte, pelirroja. —Dijo, fingiendo pena. —Me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más contigo. —Añadió con una risa.

Roxanne miró a su mejor amiga con las lágrimas picándole los ojos.

—Crystal, vete. No te quiere a ti, me quiere a mí. Ve con Lysander, salgan de aquí y por favor, dile a todos que los amo. —Pidió Roxanne entre lágrimas a una Crystal que estaba igual o peor que ella.

—No, no. No, no. No te voy a dejar a sola. —Comenzó a decir Crystal una y otra vez mientras se aferraba a la pelirroja.

—Tu amiga tiene razón, morena. No quieres correr su misma suerte. —Murmura el hombre. Crystal lo mira con rabia contenida.

—Si la quieres a ella, me tienes que matar a mi primero ¡ANIMAL! —Grita.

—Con gusto. — Responde el hombre.

—¡NO, CRYSTAL! —Es el grito que salió de la garganta de Roxanne.

El hombre levantó la varita y en cuestión de microsegundos Roxanne haló a Crystal y se unieron en un intento de abrazo, en un intento de Roxanne de proteger a Crystal. Microsegundos que se hicieron eternos para ellas.

—¡Avada Kedabra! —Escucharon y vieron el resplandor verde a través de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Ninguna sintió nada. ¿Así se sentía? Un sollozo por parte de Crystal le hizo darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no les había pasado nada a ninguna. Roxanne se despega de Crystal, quien de inmeadiato cae al suelo en un desconsolado llanto por el shock. Roxanne mira hacia donde se supone estaba el hombre y ya había desaparecido.

Su mirada se posa en un cuerpo que yace solamente a un metro de ellas. El cuerpo de un chico rubio con ojos azules. Roxanne se lleva ambas manos a la boca y se arrastra con rapidez hasta el cuerpo. Lo mueve, intentando obtener respuesta del mismo, pero sabe que no obtendrá ninguna. Los ojos del rubio están abiertos de par en par, sin vida.

—No, no. Lysander, no. —Comienza susurrando desesperadamente. —No, Lysander despierta. Lysander por favor. —Continúa moviendo el cuerpo del chico, como si de alguna manera eso fuera a ayudar. — ¡NO! ¡NO! —Es ahí donde comienzan los gritos desgarradores de parte de la pelirroja.

Cuando la morena ha logrado tranquilizarse un poco, ha ido a parar junto a Roxanne solo para volver a tener un ataque de gritos al ver al cuerpo de su novio sin vida. Roxanne no puede escuchar, no puede sentir, no puede creer que es lo que está sucediendo.

No sabe si fueron segundos, minutos u horas después que mientras ella llora desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Lysander Scamander, su hermano, Fred Weasley la sacude y la obliga a mirarlo.

—Está muerto. —Son las únicas palabras que salen de la boca de la pelirroja. Ella no sabe si él ha preguntado, ella ni siquiera ha escuchado lo que ha dicho su hermano. Ella solo lo dijo para hacerlo real.

Fred la obliga a levantarse y ella puede notar como hay más gente a su alrededor. Ya muchos se amontonaban alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de quien hacía unos minutos atrás era su mejor amigo. Los ojos de Roxanne localizan unos profundos ojos azules que acaban de unirse a los demás. Esos ojos la miran con preocupación. Esos ojos son los que causan que Roxanne caiga en la inconciencia de una vez y por todas.


	8. ¿Dolor o verdad?

—Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos mañana.—Dice Lorcan, ya saliendo por la puerta de la reserva.—¡Te debo una!—Grita antes de que la puerta de cierra.

Sí, Lorcan Scamander ha salido al mediodía de su trabajo ¿El motivo? Duerme plácidamente en su cama desde hace unas cuatro horas.

Lorcan desaparece en un callejón y aparece en su dormitorio en su apartamento. Aún no está seguro de que llevarla a su casa haya sido lo más adecuado, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y además Roxanne no parece herida de gravedad. Cabe destacar el hecho de que conocía a Roxanne demasiado bien y sabía a la perfección que llevarla a San Mungo le hubiera hecho más mal que bien, al menos cuando despertara. Roxanne odiaba ese lugar.

El rubio se sienta en el borde de la cama y la observa dormir. Solo la ha dejado sola unos cinco minutos, no sin antes haber asegurado las puertas y ventanas con magia. Había enviado un patronus a la tienda donde ahora trabajaba Fred y había estado esperando a que apareciera pero no lo había hecho, así que no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera recibido. Aunque se enojara, él no tenía la intención de dejar a Roxanne sola nuevamente ni un solo segundo.

Había estado un poco inquieta, pero solo cuando él no estaba cerca, cosa que lo hace sentir bien. Se pregunta por enésima vez qué diablos le había podido pasar para que gritase de esa forma; él mismo casi podía sentir el dolor impregnado en su voz y eso, definitivamente, lo asustaba.

Tras unos minutos, se da cuenta de que el sueño de su… ¿amiga?, ¿novia?... No sabes que queda mejor. Bueno, el caso es que Roxanne está llorando en sueños. Lorcan alarga una mano hasta su hombro y mientras se cuela en la cama la levanta ligeramente para dejar que quede acostada sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente, la respiración de la pelirroja se normaliza y él sonríe. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa incluso en una situación así?

—Roxie. —Susurra Lorcan mientras acaricia el cabello de la chica.— Roxie, preciosa.— Vuelve a susurrar, colocando sus labios cerca de la oreja de la pelirroja, en un intento de levantarla.

La pelirroja abre los ojos. Mira alrededor, confundida, y al segundo siguiente, sin previo aviso, se gira sobre Lorcan y hunde la cara en su hombro, sollozando. Sorprendido, Lorcan la abraza y le acariciaba la espalda, intentando calmarla.

Por un momento, se sentía como años atrás cuando tenían su relación-no relación y ella peleaba con sus padres o sus primos, o simplemente se sentía mal e iban a algún sitio y él la consolaba. Se sentía bien poder volver a hacerlo.

—Princesa, cálmate. —Pidió Lorcan con una voz cariñosa, sintiendo a la chica temblar bajo sus brazos. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué podía ponerla a ella así? Nunca, ni cuando eran solo amigos, había soportado ver a Roxanne triste o enojada, el verla enojada la hacía llorar de rabia y él era débil ante eso. Lorcan intentó incorporarla solo para poder verle el rostro que estaba colorado y con lágrimas brotando a borbotones por sus ojos. — Amor. —Murmuró Lorcan mientras limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. —Estás conmigo, no pasa nada. Estás segura ahora. — Añadió, acariciando aún el rostro de la chica.

Roxanne estiró una mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Lorcan y sin aviso, se acercó y juntó sus labios con los del rubio. Fue una acción natural, no pensada, nacida desde los más recónditos deseos de la pelirroja. El rubio correspondió el beso con pleno gusto. Solamente Merlín sabía cuántas ganas tenía de hacer eso y cuanto autocontrol le había tomado.

Se separaron cuando ambos necesitaron una fuente de aire y Roxanne, ya más tranquila, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio. Hubo un cómodo silencio, en el cual Lorcan pudo sentir la respiración acompasada de Roxanne.

—Roxie. —Llamó. — ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó, acariciando la espalda de la chica.

Roxanne se tensó un poco.

—Nada. —Respondió demasiado rápido.

Lorcan alza una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿Nada? — Comprueba el rubio, sin creerle nada.

—Nada. — Repite Roxanne. El temblor de su voz la delata.

—Ya, y yo soy negro. —Replica Lorcan. — Vamos, Roxie…—Roxanne niega con la cabeza, aún con la cara escondida en su pecho, acurrucada como una niña pequeña. Eso le causaba ternura, pero le preocupaba mucho más. — A todo esto, ¿no deberías estar trabajando? —Pregunta, realizando que debió haber estado trabajando.

El que Roxanne se encoja, más de lo que está, y tiemble antes la mera mención de su trabajo hace que las piezas encajen para Lorcan con un clic.

— ¡Es ése Avery! —Exclama, su voz llena de repentina furia contenida. — Te ha hecho daño, ¿cierto? — Él había sido testigo de uno de los malos tratos de ese hombre hacia Roxanne.

—No, no…—niega Roxanne, mientras las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos. Está empezando a incorporarse.

—Genial. —Replica Lorcan, quitando a Roxanne de encima de él con delicadeza y poniéndose de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta Roxanne, aun con voz temblorosa.

—A matar a ese imbécil. —Responde. ¿Acaso no es obvio?

—No. —Suplica Roxanne, cogiendo su brazo y tirando de él para obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo. —Por favor, por favor no. No me dejes sola, por favor. —Suplica ella, aterrorizada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir a borbotones por sus ojos nuevamente.

—Eh, tranquila, tranquila. —Murmura él volviendo a sentarse en la cama y atrayéndola a ella hacia sus brazos. Sentía la rabia correr por sus venas al saber lo que había provocado ese hombre en Roxanne. La abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad. —No te pasará nada, tranquila. —Susurraba, mientras la abrazaba para que se calmara. — No me iré Roxie, pero solo si me dices. Necesito que me lo digas. —Pidió el rubio.

Roxanne se incorpora un poco para poder mirar a Lorcan a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—No puedo…—Murmuró Roxanne.

—Muy bien. —Lorcan se levanta de nuevo de la cama, más decidido que antes a moler a puñetazos a Adam Avery.

—Lorcan, ¡NO! —grita Roxanne, y esta vez salta de la cama y se abalanza sobre Lorcan, haciendo que éste tropiece con su propio pie y pierda el equilibrio.

Ambos caen al suelo, ella sobre él. Se miran un momento, sorprendidos, antes de estallar en una carcajada que disipa el miedo de ella y la rabia de él. Lorcan se incorpora y sienta a Roxanne en su regazo, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Tras unos minutos, dejan de reírse y vuelven a mirarse a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? —Pregunta Lorcan de nuevo con suavidad, acariciando en rostro de la pelirroja con una mano.

Roxanne baja la vista, él coloca la mano en su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Me has privado de la belleza de tus ojos mucho tiempo, no sigas haciéndolo. —Le dice él, con una sonrisa logrando que las mejillas de Roxanne tomaran un color rojo, esta vez por el comentario de Lorcan.

—¿Qué harás si te lo digo? —Pregunta ella, con una pequeñísima sonrisa aproximándose en sus labios.

—Depende de lo que me digas. Haré lo que sea para protegerte. —Responde Lorcan.

—Prométeme que no irás a buscarlo. —dice Roxanne, con la preocupación presente en sus ojos.

—Te prometo que no iré a buscarlo. — Promete, habían otras cosas que no incluían ir a buscarlo para hacer pagar a ese malnacido.

Roxanne escudriña sus ojos para asegurarse de que cumplirá su promesa. Luego, suspira y comienza a hablar.

—Pues… Pues… Cuando empecé a trabajar, a los pocos días empezó a poner peros a todo lo que hacía. Al principio pensé… no sé, supongo que era normal que me corrigiera y eso… Pero luego… luego empezó a amenazarme… y… y a decirme que no de–debía ser demasiado impertinente… Y no lo era, te juro que no… Pero él estaba todo el día pendiente sólo de mí, me gritaba… Y hoy… hoy…—Mientras hablaba la voz le temblaba y hacía breves frases entre una frase y otra. Roxanne entierra la cabeza en el pecho de Lorcan y se echa a llorar, nuevamente temblando. Lorcan la deja desahogarse unos minutos hasta que nota que se calma un poco. Entonces pregunta con suavidad:

— ¿Qué ha pasado hoy? —

—Tenía que hacer un informe este fin de semana. —Explica Roxanne, aún con la cara pegada a su pecho, por lo que Lorcan tiene que esforzarse para entenderla. — Lo… lo he hecho, pe–pero me lo he de–dejado en casa…—Lorcan le acaricia el cabello en un intento de calmarla de nuevo, pero no dice nada para que ella pueda terminar de explicar lo sucedido. — Y se… se ha aparecido co–conmigo en el callejón Knocturn y… y…—Sin saber por qué, Lorcan estrecha a Roxanne con más fuerza, y de repente decide que no quiere saber cómo sigue la historia. Pero Roxanne continúa. — Ha usado la… la maldición cru–cruciatus. Mucho. —Culmina, echándose a llorar una vez más.

Lorcan se estremece con un escalofrío. Después de su confesión, Roxanne no es capaz de formular ninguna frase coherente, así que Lorcan se limita a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras su ira, antes casi indetectable, crece por momentos, alcanzando niveles insospechados. De hecho, si Roxanne no estuviese apresándolo con tanta fuerza, ya habría salido en busca de Avery para dejarle claras un par de cosas.

Lorcan dejaba besos sobre la cabeza de Roxanne y le susurraba cosas para tranquilizarla y tras un buen rato sumido en sus oscuros pensamientos, Lorcan se da cuenta de que los sollozos de Roxanne han cesado. Preocupado, la separa un poco de él para mirarla, y descubre que se ha quedado dormida, aunque las lágrimas aún recorren su cara.

Con cuidado, la coge en brazos y la deja en la cama. Roxanne murmura algo en sueños y cierra la mano varias veces, como queriendo sujetar algo. Lorcan le toma la mano y la estrecha con suavidad, y se estremece al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si no la hubiese oído. Se las arregla para acomodarse con Roxanne en la cama y observarla, simplemente observarla.

Tras un rato, mira su reloj: son las seis y cuarto. Se sorprende. Sabe que lleva bastante rato en esa habitación, pero… ¿de verdad ha pasado ya tres horas sólo observando dormir a Roxanne?

…

—¡Déjame entrar! —Pide una morena de ojos grandes a una chica que iba cerrando la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Aunque estuviera cerrando, ella estaba segura que Fred estaba adentro y necesitaba saber si Roxanne estaba con Fred.

—Lo siento, ya está cerrado. —Crystal, quien normalmente era explosiva, sintió como el enojo le subía hasta las orejas. Miró a la chica de abajo hasta arriba. No la reconocía así que debía ser nueva por lo que probablemente no reconocía a Crystal.

—No fue una petición, fue una orden. —Dijo Crystal, poniendo una mano en la puerta para abrirla y la chica abrió los ojos de par en par, aun impidiendo la entrada de la morena.

—Señorita no pue…— Crystal la asesinó con la mirada.

—Déjame entrar ¡o te rostizo viva! —Gritó la morena. Segundos después Fred Weasley apareció en la puerta para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

—Danielle que…Oh, Crystal. —Fred suelta una risa al ver la cara endemoniada de Crystal y la aterrorizada de Danielle, la nueva empleada de Fred. —Ya puedes retirarte, Danielle, yo me encargo de ella. —Dijo Fred a su empleada y Crystal la siguió con la mirada y le hizo amago de pegarle, cosa que hizo reír a Fred. —A ver ¿qué te pasa? ¿cuál es la crisis?

— ¿Crisis? Crisis tendrás tú si me dices que Roxanne no está contigo. —Respondió ella. Fred frunció el ceño.

—No la he visto hoy. —Respondió Fred. —¿Por qué?

—No tengo idea de dónde está. — Respondió Crystal, preocuapada. —Dejó un reporte y cuando fui a llevárselo me dijeron que no estaba, que solo la vieron llegar en la mañana, nada más. No está en la casa, no sé dónde está. —La preocupación de la morena ya estaba empezando a calar en la desesperación y no era para menos. Con las condiciones en las que se encontraba, le preocupaba que estuviera desaparecida.

—¿Crees que le haya dado uno de sus…sus..? —Preguntó Fred, preocupado.

—No lo creo, le dejé dicho a mis compañeras que si alguien la llevaba o ella llegaba por cuenta propia a San Mungo me avisaran. —Respondió Crystal, negándose a aceptar que Roxanne pudiera estar herida o algo parecido.

—Vamos a buscar en casa de todos, tenemos que encontrarla. — Murmuró Fred cerrando por una vez la puerta de la tienda. Segundos después Fred y Crystal desaparecieron con un 'crack'.

…

—¡Scorpius! —Grita Rose.

El rubio gira la cabeza en dirección al sonido y descubre a Rose caminando a paso resuelto hacia él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —

—Lo tengo. —Explica Rose, sacudiendo un fajo de pergaminos ante la cara de su esposo. — Llama a Albus.

—Estoy aquí. —Informa una voz ligeramente irritada, y la pareja se vuelve para descubrirlo a pocos metros de Scorpius. — ¿Qué es eso que tienes? —Pregunta con curiosidad. Albus percibe en sus ojos la rabia que él mismo siente hacia los mortífagos.

—La lógica de los ataques y la ubicación del siguiente. —explica Rose, entusiasmada por haber descubierto, pero preocuada a la vez por su descubrimiento. —Bueno, posibles ubicaciones. —Murmura mientras se acerca a una de las mesas para poder explicarles a los hombres. —Manejen la información correctamente pero con calma ¿si? —Pidió antes de sacar unos pergaminos. —Estuve trabajando con sus informes y la realidad es que la respuesta nos estuvo comiendo todo este tiempo. —Murmura Rose mientras acomoda los informes en un extraño orden. —¿Qué forman las primeras letras de los ataques? —Los prueba Rose. Quiere que se den cuenta por ellos mismos.

Scorpius, frunce el ceño y observa detenidamente las letras y entonces, cae en cuenta.

—Es…—

—Sí, eso mismo. —Interrumpe Rose, dejando a Scorpius sin palabras

— ¿Qué cosa? No entiendo. —Dice Albus, frustrado.

—¡Albus! —Exclama el rubio, un poco enojado por la poca atención del Potter. — ¿No lo ves?

—¿Ver, qué? —

—¡Es Roxanne! —Exclama el rubio. —W, E, N, N, A, S, O….¡Falta la R! —Albus tardó unos segundos en captar.

—Por Merlín. — Murmura él. ¿Ahora que iban a hacer?

—El próximo ataque es en Reading o Roterham. —Murmura Rose.

—Pero ¿por qué? — Preguntó Scorpius, intentando explicarse por qué. Todo lo demás tenía sentido. Los ataques comenzaron luego de que Roxanne regresó, las letras dejabas, la S cambiada por una X, todo tenía sentido. La pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Roxanne?

—Para terminar lo que comenzaron. —Responde Albus. —Ella tenía razón cuando dijo que no iban a matar a Lysander, la querían a ella. Hacerle daño a ella. —Añadió. Cuando ella lo había dicho en un principio, nadie le había creído, pensaban que era una forma más de culparse de lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? Roxanne no estará en ninguna de esas ciudades, ni siquiera estaba cerca de alguna de las ciudades en las que surgieron los ataques. —Preguntó Scorpius.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? ¡Distracción, obviamente! —Responde Rose. —Tenemos que encontrar a Roxanne lo más pronto posible. —Murmura Rose.

Albus da un golpe frustrado en una de las mesas. Rose se acerca a él y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—La ignoramos, Rose. Todos nos enojamos con ella, por no estar presente con la familia ¡Ni siquiera se le avisó de cuando estuviste en el hospital! Soy un imbécil. —Exclamó. Justo al final de su frase comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta en dirección a la salida.

Rose se lamió los labios, sintiéndose mal. Albus tenía razón, todos se habían preocupado más en molestarse por el hecho de haberse ido sin previo aviso hacia Estados Unidos, no haberse comunicado excepto por unas cuantas cartas y ninguna visita. Hasta cuatro años después. Pero a ninguno se le ocurrió preguntarle como la estaba pasando ella.

Fred se materializa a la entrada del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y se dirige sin vacilar al Cuartel de Aurores, de alguna forma debe dar con el paradero de su hermana.

— ¿Fred? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta una extrañada Rose al ver al Weasley en la oficina, cosa que nunca hacía. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que Albus hubiera cometido la idiotez de decirle a Fred.

—Oh, Rose. ¿Has visto a Roxanne hoy? —Preguntó el moreno, algo desesperado.

—No, hoy no. —Respondió la pelirroja algo asustada por la expresión de Fred quien soltó una maldición ante la negativa de la pelirroja. Scorpius se acercó a ver que sucedía.

—¿Han sabido de algún accidente hoy? ¿Algo? Roxanne no aparece, en ningún sitio. No está en su apartamento, no está en el trabajo. Incluso, Crystal dice que sus compañeros la vieron solo unos minutos en la mañana y luego no la vieron más. No tengo idea de donde podrá estar. —Informó Fred, desesperado moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—Solo se reportó el uso de una maldición imperdonable en el Callejón Knocturn, pero cuando llegamos no había nadie. —Murmuró Scorpius, restándole importancia. No era demasiado común, pero a veces se reportaban esas maldiciones y no eran usadas contra alguien realmente, aunque eso era difícil de decifrar. — ¿Buscaron en San Mungo? —Fred asintió. Scorpius y Rose compartieron una mirada preocupada.

—No te preocupes, Fred. Aparecerá. Te ayudaremos a buscarla ¿sí? —Dijo Rose antes de enviar a Scorpius por sus cosas.

…

Cuando Lorcan abre los ojos se da cuenta de que Roxanne no está con él en la cama y eso lo desespera un poco. Se levanta de un salto de la cama y comienza a maldecir por lo bajo el haberse quedado dormido.

—¿Roxanne? ¡Roxie! —Llama a la chica, mientras mira por algunas de las habitaciones.

—¡Estoy aquí! —Responde ella, desde la cocina. Lorcan siente como le vuelve el corazón al cuerpo al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja.

Al entrar en la cocina, que era donde estaba la pelirroja, Lorcan se quedó boquiarbierto. El cabello húmedo de Roxanne estaba cayendo en cascada por su espalda y ella estaba vistiendo una de sus poleras que sencillamente le quedaba como un vestido y se asomaban unos pantalones, suponía que de él también. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para verse tan hermosa inclusive cuando estaba con ropa que le quedaba tan grande?

—Oh, espero que no te moleste que la haya tomado es solo que…necesita bañarme. —Se excusó él. Lorcan salió de su embelezamiento y le sonrió a Roxanne.

—Claro que no me molesta, hermosa. —Murmura antes de ir a dejarle un beso en su frente, lo que hace que la pelirroja sonría y se sonroje.

—Me tomé la libertad de hacer algo para cenar. Ya es algo tarde y supuse que tendrías hambre. —Dijo ella, mientras servía algo en unos platos. Lorcan pasó una mano por su cabello, revolcándolo.

—Bueno, ya que cocinaste no voy a dejar que se eche a perder la comida. —Murmuró en tono de broma.

—Ah, vamos, mueres de hambre. —Le dice ella, girándose a tenderle un plato. — ¿Te apetece? —Le dice, mostrándole el plato. Ella sabía que a Lorcan le encantaba la pasta, o al menos, la última vez que le había preguntado.

—¡Pasta! ¡Por Merlín, eres una santa! —Exclamó con una sonrisa de niño pequeño, causándole ternura a Roxanne. —Por eso es que te adoro tanto. —Le dijo a Roxanne, tomando el plato y dejando un beso en la mejillas de la pelirroja.

—¿Por eso nada más? —Preguntó ella, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en donde estaba Lorcan colocando su plato. El rubio había llenado unos vasos con jugo y los había puesto sobre la mesa.

—No solo por eso, sino porque también eres hermosa y sexy. —Dijo Lorcan, mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa, provocando que Roxanne se sonrojara.

Comieron en tranquilidad, riendo como si el tiempo no les hubiera afectado. Roxanne, a pesar de que sus músculos aún dolían por lo antes ocurrido, se sentía mucho mejor y tranquila. Al cabo de unas horas estaban de regreso en la cama, hablando. Esto luego de que Lorcan tomara una ducha. Cuando Lorcan se fijó en la hora, se incorporó un poco.

—Merlín, ya es tarde. Debes estar cansada. —Murmuró Lorcan, acercándose para darle un beso en la frente. —Estaré solo a una puerta de distancia ¿sí? Puedes llamarme si me necesitas. Buenas noches, descansa preciosa. —Se despidió.

— ¡Espera! —Pidió Roxanne, logrando que Lorcan se detuviera. — ¿Podrías…quedarte? —Preguntó, jugando nerviosa con sus manos. —Es que…no quiero dormir sola, me siento protegida cuando estoy contigo. —Añadió. Lorcan sonrió y caminó de regreso a la cama.

—Si tu insistes. —Murmuró con una sonrisa, mientras se colaba entre las sábanas para acomodarse en la cama con Roxanne.

La pelirroja se abrazó al rubio y acomodó la cabeza en el pecho del mismo. El no podía imaginar una posición más cómoda que ella durmiendo entre sus brazos y sobre su pecho.

—¿Lorcan? —Llamó ella luego de unos minutos, como si dudara que estuviera despierto.

—¿Sí? —Responde.

—Te quiero. —Murmura ella. Lorcan sonríe.

—Te quiero, Roxie. —Respondió él, dejando un beso sobre la cabellera de la pelirroja,

La pelirroja se incorpora un poco y se acerca al rubio para colocar una mano es su mejilla y juntar sus labios en un beso que duró cerca de un minuto. Volvió a retomar su lugar en el pecho del rubio y con unas sonrisas embobadas ambos se dejaron robar por Morfeo.


	9. Sentimientos

**¡HOLA! Quería disculparme por el último capítulo u_ú créanme a nadie le dolió más ese capítulo que a mí. Este es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora. Completamente dedicado a Roxanne y Lorcan 3 LORXANNE FEELINGS :D **

**Disfruten y dejen un review si no es mucha molestia. **

* * *

Roxanne no abre los ojos en cuanto despierta, sino que se da la vuelta y entierra la cara en la almohada, sonriendo sin saber por qué. No, no es una metáfora. Realmente no tiene ni idea de por qué sonríe, cuando aún le duelen prácticamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Abre los ojos lentamente y gira la cabeza, para ver una parte de la cama vacía. Una cama que no es la suya. Entonces recuerda de repente. El informe. Avery. El callejón Knocturn. Lorcan.

¡Lorcan!

¿Dónde está Lorcan?, se pregunta, incorporándose rápidamente y mirando alrededor. Descubre una foto en la mesita de noche y cierra los ojos, esperando el familiar nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas pugnando por salir, como le ocurre cada vez que algo le recuerda a Lysander. Sin embargo, no aparecen. Lo único que siente es una profunda tristeza y cierta nostalgia.

Extrañada, intenta pensar en otra cosa, porque por alguna razón no quiere meditar el motivo de su aparente y repentina superación de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Descubre un pedazo de pergamino junto a la fotografía.

_Roxanne:_

_Salí un momento, no tardaré nada. Te prometo que no voy a matar a nadie. Siéntete como en tu casa._

_Lorcan_

La pelirroja ríe al leer la nota, y de repente se da cuenta de lo hambrienta que está. Así que se levanta y sale de la habitación. Descubre un pasillo con dos puertas a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. Sin pensarlo mucho, abre la primera puerta de la derecha, que para alegría de su estómago resulta ser la cocina.

Se acerca hasta el refrigerador y curiosea en su interior. Tras un intenso debate interno, coge una manzana y un cartón de zumo de manzana. Se echa zumo en un vaso y empieza a devorar la manzana, pensando en lo ridículo de su… desayuno/almuerzo, supone cuando mira el reloj. Son casi las 12 del medio día ¿Por qué había dormido tanto?

Mientras devora la manzana, pensando, baja la mirada hasta su ropa que, definitivamente, no era suya y recuerda: Lorcan la había consolado y ella lo había besado ¡dos veces! ¡Dos! Ella se había levantado, se había dado una ducha, tomado ropa de Lorcan, la que por cierto olía exquisitamente deliciosa, y preparado una cena. No solo le bastó con eso, sino que al dormir le había pedido que durmiera con ella ¡Y lo besó antes de dormir!

—Que alguien me mate. —Murmura, enterrando la cara en sus manos.

—Bueno, si tanto lo deseas…

Roxanne levanta la cabeza y observa a Lorcan, que la mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Es un decir, no hace falta. —Refunfuña. Lorcan ríe y se sienta junto a ella, no sin antes dejar un beso sobre su frente. — ¿Dónde has ido?

—A avisar al trabajo que no me presentaría hoy y a…traer algo de comer. —Dice, mirando el pobre "desayuno" que Roxanne había ingerido. —Está en el microonda. —Añade, ella frunce el ceño.

— ¿Llegaste hace mucho? —Preguntó. Lorcan río y asintió. — ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —Preguntó nuevamente, algo avergonzada.

—Te ves hermosa cuando duermes. —Murmuró él. — Y…porque necesitabas descansar. —Añadió, logrando que Roxanne subiera las piernas a la silla y se abrazara sus propias piernas. Lorcan se puso de pie para acercarse a ella.

—No te va a volver a hacer daño. —Le asegura Lorcan. — Te lo prometo. —Ella deja de abrazarse ella misma para que Lorcan la abrace.

Roxanne apoya la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y se deja abrazar. Curiosamente, sentir miedo es mucho más difícil rodeada por los brazos de Lorcan. Tras unos minutos en silencio, se separan y hacen preparativos para comer lo que sea que Lorcan haya traído.

— Roxie ¿piensas decirle a Fred? —Preguntó Lorcan casualmente, mientras comían. Roxanne abrió los ojos como platos y negó rápidamente mientras tragaba para poder hablar.

—No, no. Fred no puede saberlo. Ni Crystal. Nadie. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie. —Dijo ella con rapidez, casi suplicando. Lorcan asintió sin dudarlo.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿No crees que tienen derecho a saber…? Deben estar preocupados. —Dijo el rubio, aunque no le diría a nadie si ella no quería.

—Es precisamente por eso. —Respondió la pelirroja jugando con lo poco que quedaba en su plato. — Fred y Crystal han pasado por todo conmigo ¿Y yo qué he hecho? Darle más dolores de cabeza. No podría…no. —Añadió, encogiéndose un poco como si estuviera recordando algo.

A Lorcan le pasó un pensamiento por la cabeza, una pregunta sin respuesta.

— Roxie…—La pelirroja alzó la mirada perdida. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué regresaste? —Preguntó él. Por un momento se odió a si mismo cuando vio los ojos de la chica llenarse de lágrimas, sabía que era como una caja de pandora, pero necesitaba saber.

—Bueno, supongo que debo decirte. —Suspiró, moviendo un poco su nariz. —Crystal y yo cuando nos mudamos a Estados Unidos pues tuvimos dos años relativamente tranquilos entre todo. —Dijo Roxanne. —Sufría…sufro de terrores nocturnos. —Confesó la pelirroja, jugando con sus manos. Lorcan se las había arreglado para mover su silla y quedar justo frente a ella donde tomó sus manos solo para inspirarle confianza. — Esto significa que tenía pesadillas muy reales, demasiado reales. De las que muchas veces no podía regresar. —La expresión de Lorcan le decía que no estaba entendiendo ni papa de lo que decía. —Terror nocturno es una enfermedad muggle, causada por un trauma. Se hace notar por causar unas pesadillas realísticas lo que quiere decir gritar, llorar, patear entre otras cosas mientras se duerme. Causa hiperventilación y muchas veces es difícil despertar a la persona cuando sufre de este…episodio. —Aclara ella. Lorcan asiente, entendiendo.

— ¿Tenías eso? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Sí…bueno tengo, creo. Había tomado un tratamiento para ello y pues ya no me ocurría pero desde que regresé he tenido estas…pesadillas sobre el secuestro, sobre Lysander…es como vivirlo todo de nuevo, pero como un testigo, sin poder hacer nada. —Dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de la pelirroja y ella las limpia con rapidez. —Es por eso que estoy inquieta mientras duermo, aunque no sé si lo notaste. Por eso no quiero decirle nada a Fred ni a Crystal, saben que están volviendo las pesadillas y no quiero preocuparlos más de lo que están. — Añade, casi en un susurro.

—Pero…no es por eso que volvieron ¿o sí? —Inquirió el rubio.

—No. —Respondió. —Nos costó adaptarnos, estar solas allá, sin nadie. Fue más duro de lo que puedes pensar y más porque nos costaba confiar en cualquier persona. Como dije, los primeros dos años estuvimos relativamente bien y entonces…Crystal conoció a este chico. —Continuó. Iba a omitir algunos detalles de la historia, como el detalle que el chico había usado poción multijugos todo el tiempo y que había resultado ser el mismo mortífago que había intentado matarla antes y había terminado matando a Lysander. —Para hacer la historia corta…le tomó mucho tiempo ganar confianza y pues…era como que andaba detrás de Crystal o eso parecía pero ella no quería nada con él y lo había dejado claro. Según él, se conformaba con ser solo amigos. Unos dos meses antes de que regresáramos descubrimos que no era quien decía ser. —Roxanne suspiró. Lorcan escuchaba lo que la chica decía con atención, no queriendo perder ningún detalle. Estuvo en silencio cerca de un minuto, buscando como pronunciar las siguientes palabras. Era fácil pensarlas, lo difícil era pronunciarlas. —Casi me mata a golpes, tengo suerte de estar viva. —Murmuró con rapidez, cerrando los ojos para empujar los recuerdos a lo más hondo en su cerebro.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Lorcan.

— Era un mortífago, o hijo de uno. No lo sé. Buscaba venganza para alguien que…alguien en la familia mató. No quería Crystal, me quería a mí nuevamente. —Esta vez, no pudo contener las lágrimas y se echó a llorar.

Dentro de dos segundos ya Lorcan estaba sobre ella en un abrazo. ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo era que podía pasarle todo eso a ella? ¿Cómo? No era justo todas las cosas malas que sucedían.

—Todo el que está conmigo sale herido de una forma u otra. No quería volver por eso, pero Fred no dejó opción. Es…es por eso que no he simpatizado mucho con mi familia, quiero protegerlos. Quiero mantenerme alejada de ti, quiero protegerte pero no puedo, no puedo. —Confesó Roxanne entre sollozos.

Lorcan la consoló sin decir una palabra. Lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir lo hacía sentir mal, demasiado mal. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla y se odiaba a sí mismo por haber pensado en algún momento que Roxanne estaba siendo orgullosa al centrarse en ella misma sin tan siquiera pensar las posibles razones para eso. Acababa de confesarle que no se había acercado a su familia porque quería protegerlos. ¿Acaso tenía una idea de lo difícil que debía ser eso para ella? Nunca la lo había pensado. Se había estado manteniendo lejos de él y por lo que habían pasado en las últimas 24 horas parecía que había sido bastante difícil para ella. Para él también lo había sido. ¿Cuántas otras cosas ella estaba haciendo simplemente para no herir a los demás aunque eso se la estuviera comiendo por dentro?

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos Lorcan seguía pensando en una forma de cómo hacerla a ella sentir mejor. Sentía una gran impotencia al saber que no había nada que estuviera a su alcance para simplemente eliminar todas esas cosas de su cabeza.

—Ya, se acabó. Se acabaron estos temas, lo que único que he hecho es llorar. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? —Murmuró la pelirroja por lo bajo, haciendo muecas raras. El rubio la miró alzando una ceja y ella sonrió un poco. — ¿Te parece si hacemos algo? —Preguntó.

— ¿Algo como qué? —

—Cómo salir por ahí. Necesito distraerme. —La pelirroja hizo una mueca ante lo último. —Podemos ir al cine a ver una película.

Lorcan asiente, con el ceño algo fruncido. Roxanne se levanta de un salto y coge la mano de él.

—¿ A dónde vamos? —Pregunta Lorcan, sorprendido, al ver que la pelirroja se dispone a desaparecerse.

—A mi apartamento. No pienso salir así. —Responde Roxanne, señalando la ropa holgada de Lorcan. El rio.

Aparecen segundos después en el apartamento de Crystal y ella. Le extraña un poco que Crystal no esté, pero no hace ningún comentario y deja a Lorcan en la sala. Lorcan curiosea los artefactos muggles mientras que Roxanne se ducha y se arregla. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos Roxanne reaparece ya arreglada.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy? —Pregunta, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. Coge su bolso y empieza a meter en él lo que Lorcan considera objetos aleatorios sin ninguna utilidad definida.

—Preciosa. — Responde con un hilo de voz, sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas. Roxanne lo mira y sus mejillas enrojecen de igual forma.

—Gracias. —Replica ella, bajando un poco la mirada en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas.

—No sé por qué intentas ocultarlo, sabes que siempre he adorado como se te ven las mejillas coloradas. — le dice el rubio con una sonrisa picarona en los labios. La pelirroja siente más calor aun en sus mejillas, si fuese posible, por lo que estaba segura que tenía las mejillas encendidas como árbol de navidad. Fulmina al rubio con la mirada, sabe que lo hace apropósito.

Por momentos, siente que el tiempo no ha pasado. Siente que siguen siendo un par de adolescentes, no es como si fueran tan viejos tampoco, pero se siente de vuelta en Hogwarts, donde su mayor preocupación era pasar las clases necesarias para poder graduarse. Mas bien, se siente de vuelta en su último año con él. Libre, pudiendo mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él sin ningún tipo de temor, a pesar de que les gustaba guardar aquello solo para ellos y sus personas más allegadas, es decir, Crystal y Lysander en aquel momento. Ahora, aquel secreto parecía solo de ellos pero ¿En realidad podían tener ahora, cuatro años después, lo que tuvieron en ese entonces? Eso era algo que les tocaba averiguar a ambos.

Antes de salir Roxanne piensa en escribirle una nota a Crystal pero se arrepiente al último segundo. Todo parece estar como ella lo dejó así que ni siquiera está segura de que Crystal se haya dado cuenta que no había dormido en el apartamento y el dejar una nota diciendo que estaba bien dejaría interrogantes a la morena que la pelirroja debería responder luego, cosa que no le apetecía. Así que decidió irse sin más.

Cuando salen a la calle, Roxanne gira a la derecha automáticamente, pero Lorcan gira a la izquierda. Se miran cuando están a tres metros de distancia y se echan a reír.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—Pregunta Lorcan, acercándose a ella para tomar su mano.

— ¿Al cine? —Sugiere Roxanne, nuevamente. Lorcan frunce el ceño confundido, ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo y aun no la entendía.

— ¿El qué? —Pregunta el rubio.

—El cine. Es un lugar donde se proyectan películas. —Responde la pelirroja y la cara del rubio le dice que no ha entendido una palabra de lo que dice.

— ¿Y qué son peli–como se llamen? —Pregunta Lorcan con curiosidad. Roxanne frunce un poco el ceño, tiene la leve impresión que el rubio le está tomando el pelo pero decide responderle.

—Películas. Son… como imágenes en movimiento. —Intenta explicar Roxanne.

—¿Fotografías? —Inquiere el rubio.

—No, tienen sonido. —

—Cuadros, entonces. —

Roxanne ladea la cabeza y entorna los ojos con sospecha.

—Te estás burlando de mí. Sabes de sobra lo que es una película. —Le dice ella, convencida de que solo le toma el pelo.

—No, no lo sé. —Responde Lorcan. Roxanne clava la mirada en sus ojos unos instantes para asegurarse de que no miente.

— ¿De verdad no sabes? —Por alguna extraña razón que Lorcan desconocía, al parecer la idea de que él no supiera lo que era el cine y una película emocionaba aún más a la pelirroja. —Bueno, pues entonces, vamos al cine y te lo enseño. —Decidió la chica, con una contagiosa sonrisa en los labios.

Si antes dudaba del conocimiento de Lorcan acerca de los cines, Roxanne termina de convencerse de que el rubio no tiene la más remota idea de lo que es una película apenas entran en uno. Lorcan va mirando alrededor todo el rato, como un niño en un parque de atracciones, y da respingos ante cosas normales y corrientes.

—¡Mira! ¡Las escaleras suben solas! Ya podrían hacer eso las de Hogwarts en vez de cambiar de destino. —Comenta Lorcan cuando suben al piso superior. Roxanne ríe ante su tierna cara de emoción.

—Te repito, Lorcan, que eso no es magia, sino ciencia. —Dice Roxanne por decimoquinta vez en menos de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, cuando mira a su lado, Lorcan no está ahí. Descubre al rubio observando una televisión boquiabierto. De repente, saca su varita. — ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Roxanne, alarmada, mientras una niña que pasa por ahí señala la varita de Lorcan y se ríe murmurando algo que suena como "hada madrina".

—¡Hay personas encerradas ahí! —Explica Lorcan muy convencido. —¡Les han echado un hechizo empequeñecedor y las han metido en esa caja! —Añade, un poco exaltado. Roxanne mira a los lados y no puede evitar echarse a reír.

—Lorcan. —Murmura, intentando ocultar una risa. —Eso es una televisión guarda la varita estás llamando la atención. —Le dice la chica con dulzura. Lorcan se guarda la varita en los pantalones y mira alternativamente a Roxanne y a la televisión.

—¿Televisión? ¿Entonces no hay gente encerrada ahí? —Pregunta, ligeramente avergonzado.

Roxanne sonríe.

—No, Lorcan. Es como… como… Otro día te lo explicaré. —Promete, cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él. — Te gustará, lo prometo. —La pelirroja sonríe y fue lo único que necesitó el rubio. —¿Qué película quieres ver? ¿De amor o de terror con zombies y todo eso? —Preguntó Roxanne, deteniéndose delante de unos carteles.

— ¿Zom-qué? ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta Lorcan, desorientado.

—Zombies, Lorcan. Son muertos vivientes. —Responde. —Pero no tienen que ser zombies exactamente.

— ¿Cómo fantasmas? — Preguntó el rubio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una expresión que decía que estaba intentando entender.

—No exactamente. Se arrastran y te atrapan. —Responde, luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

— ¡Cómo los inferis! —Exclamó, emocionado. Roxanne no pudo evitar reír.

— Algo así. —Respondió la pelirroja, aun sonriendo ante la cara de emoción del rubio.

—Pues ésa no. —Decide Lorcan, poniendo una expresión un poco más seria. — ¿Podemos ver algo que te haga reír? Me gusta verte reír. —Murmuró Lorcan, logrando que el sonrojo llegara de nuevo a sus mejillas.

—Claro. —

Roxanne busca dinero muggle en su cartera y paga unas entradas para una película de comedia que parece bastante divertida. Seguramente se reirá más de la risa de Lorcan que de la propia película, pero vale la pena escuchar su risa. Siempre le ha parecido divertidamente adorable.

Llegar hasta la sala donde se proyecta la película fue como una misión, pues Lorcan parecía un niño pequeño que señalaba las cosas más simples de todas y, aunque no quisiera, llamaba la atención. A Roxanne aquello le parecía adorable, pero no creía que fuera demasiado adorable cuando miraban a Lorcan como si estuviera loco. Compraron unas palomitas y estaba segura que a Lorcan le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no hacer una pregunta sobre ello ya que ella misma se lo había pedido. Cuando al fin llegaron a la sala, Lorcan miraba alrededor, buscando algún objeto del cual pudiera hacer una pregunta. Roxanne había respondido más preguntas de las que estaba acostumbrada a responder en un solo día.

— ¿Qué es…?—Comienza a preguntar, pero la pelirroja lo interrumpe.

— Lorcan por favor no más preguntas. — Pide ella en un tono que es casi una súplica. — Eres adorable y hermoso cuando haces tanta pregunta pero…Merlín, han sido suficientes preguntas por hoy. —Añade la pelirroja, casi riendo. Estaba esperando ver una mirada avergonzada en el rostro el rubio, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— Así que… ¿soy adorable y hermoso? —Pregunta Lorcan, haciendo que la pelirroja abra los ojos como platos dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— Ahm…bueno… —Estaba demás decir que Roxanne se sonrojó hasta las orejas y que su corazón quería salírsele por la garganta. —La verdad es que sí. —Susurró, jugando con sus manos y sin mirarlo.

—Hey. —Lorcan colocó una de sus manos en el mentón de la pelirroja y la obligó a mirarlo. —Tú eres adorable y hermosa. —Acto seguido, unió sus labios en un corto beso que decía más de lo que podían decir en palabras.

Luego de casi un minuto en silencio, Lorcan se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Dónde sale la película? —Preguntó, provocándole una risa a Roxanne.

— La película sale ahí. —Explica Roxanne en una risa, señalando la enorme pantalla que está frente a ellos. — Y pásame las palomitas. —Añade. Lorcan frunce el ceño.

— ¡Pero si están en el centro! —Se queja el rubio.

—Sí, claro. Las estás acabando tu solo. —Replica ella.

—Tome usted, mandona. —Lorcan pasó las palomitas con el ceño fruncido como un niño pequeño.

— ¡Yo no soy mandona! —Replicó.

—Sí lo eres. —

—No lo soy. —

—Sí. —

—No. —

—Sí. —

—Merlín Lorcan, cállate. —Roxanne coge un puñado de palomitas y se lo mete en la boca. Lorcan intenta tragárselas mientras se ríe, tarea altamente complicada. Cuando logra despejarse la boca, coge otro puñado y se lo echa a Roxanne por encima. —¡Oye! —Se queja ella.

—Has empezado tú. —Replica Lorcan.

—Eres tú el que no se calla ni…¡ni comiendo! —

—Y tú quieres tener siempre la última palabra. —

—Porque tengo razón. Y lo sabes. — Roxanne le saca la lengua como una niña pequeña.

—Eh, ¿por qué se han apagado las luces? —Se quejó el rubio, mirando a los lados.

—Shhh, va a empezar la película. —Le reprende Roxanne.

— ¿Y cómo diablos vamos a verla a oscuras? — Susurra él en respuesta.

—Así se ve mejor. —Susurra la pelirroja, en respuesta.

—Eso no tiene lógica. —Replica.

— ¡Lorcan! mete la lengua en paladar, ¿quieres? —Roxanne le da un ligero golpe, solo para hacer efecto a sus palabras.

—¡Anda, ahí hay letras! —

—Eso es el título. Y haz silencio si no quieres que nos echen de la sala. —

Lorcan se queda embelesado observando las imágenes que se mueven y hablan. Definitivamente, eso es mejor que los cuadros, piensa mientras devora las palomitas y ve la película.

Poco después que la película comienza las carcajadas de Lorcan son escuchadas alrededor de toda la sala mientras observa la película. Eran tres hombres que habían creado algún tipo de…cosa y tenían una empresa que lo creaba para luego ellos venderlo. El problema había que la empresa que iba a comprar el producto al final no lo quiso por lo que los tipos estaban haciendo muchas locuras, como hacer un secuestro al hijo de quien originalmente iba a comprar su producto. Sin embargo, su intento de secuestro había sido un completo fracaso y quien iba a ser secuestrado, se autosecuestra y extorsiona a quienes los iba a secuestrar y para que le ayuden a quitarle el dinero a su padre.

Durante el transcurso de la película Lorcan se ríe como un demente y Roxanne se ríe porque Lorcan ríe como un demente. Al cabo de más o menos una hora y media Roxanne está más que segura que su garganta dolerá al otro día de tanto reír.

Roxanne y Lorcan salen de la sala ambos con una sonrisa, Roxanne mira a Lorcan de reojo ya que este tiene las mejillas coloradísimas, y no es para menos se la pasó toda la película riendo y haciendo comentarios sobre como aquellos tipos eran unos idiotas.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —Pregunta Roxanne, un poco emocionada.

Lorcan la mira. Sin darse cuenta, están dirigiéndose hacia el Caldero Chorreante, aunque ninguno lo ha propuesto.

— ¿Qué de qué? —Pregunta el rubio.

— ¿Te ha gustado la experiencia? —Insiste la pelirroja, esperando una reacción de parte del rubio.

—La verdad es que ha estado genial. —admite Lorcan, dejando que su emoción saliera a flote.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Las de comedia son así. — Comentó la pelirroja.

— ¿Ya la habías visto? —Preguntó el rubio, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— No, pero he visto algunas que hacen reír. — Responde ella.

—Roxie. —La pelirroja volteó la vista hacia el rubio. — No entiendo una cosa… ¿Cómo es que ese tipo se autosecuestró? ¿Cómo lo hizo sin magia si no tenía como abrir las puertas del automóvil muggle? — Roxanne no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Estaba segura que le había tomado mucho tiempo el hacer esa pregunta.

—Mmm…no lo sé. Son cosas que en la vida real no pasarían pero como es una película…todo puede pasar. — Respondió la pelirroja.

Lorcan asiente, pensativo. Sin darse cuenta, llegan hasta la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. El alboroto del interior les llega por las lúgubres ventanas del local. Se detienen a varios metros de la puerta, tenían las manos entrelazadas pero probablemente ni tan siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

—Nunca pensé que viviría para verte admitir que no sabes algo. —La molesta Lorcan, finalmente.

Roxanne enrojece y baja la vista.

—Yo no lo sé todo. —Responde, dándose cuenta de sus manos entrelazadas. Esto la hace enrojecer aún más.

—Menos mal. Si lo supieras todo, serías algo parecido a una diosa. —Replica Lorcan, fingiendo alivio.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Una diosa? ¿Y entonces qué soy, eh? —Pregunta Roxanne, tratando sin mucho éxito de aparentar enfado.

—Eres preciosa. —Responde Lorcan. Lo había escuchado decirlo antes, pero nunca como en ese momento. Fue diferente, hasta casi irreal. Roxanne lo mira a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún asomo de broma en ellos, pero el azul travieso de la mirada de Lorcan había sido reemplazado por otro azul, que Roxanne nunca había visto, ni tan siquiera años atrás. O tal vez no lo recordaba.

Y de repente están abrazados en mitad de la calle, besándose como si el mundo se acabase en pocos minutos. Si les preguntan, ambos dirán que el otro fue quien se acercó. Roxanne deja de preguntarse por el significado de la mirada de Lorcan y se entrega completamente al beso.

Tras lo que les parecen unas tres eternidades y media, se separan y se quedan mirándose a los ojos, tratando de comunicarse sin palabras. Sin embargo, parece que tendrán que practicar, porque Roxanne malinterpreta el silencio de Lorcan. Mas bien, se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido.

—Lo siento… Yo… No tendría que… Lo siento. —Murmuró ella, soltando las manos de Lorcan y sintiéndose abrumada de momento. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

La mano de Lorcan bajó hasta su barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cara.

—Oh, vamos. No lo hubieses hecho de no haber querido. —Replica, recuperando el tono juguetón y bromista. — ¿Me equivoco? — La pelirroja se zafa del agarre de la mano de Lorcan y gira un poco el rostro.

—Lorcan…yo no—Intentó hablar, pero su voz iba a directamente a quebrarse por lo que se calló e intentó recuperar. —Yo lo siento...yo no puedo est.. —Lorcan la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Shh…por favor, no se te ocurra decirlo. Acabo de recuperarte. —Susurró él, atrayendo a la pelirroja más hacia él. —Por favor no me alejes, te lo pido. —Los ojos del rubio estaban llenos de súplica que derretían el corazón de la pelirroja. Roxanne colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del rubio.

—No quiero hacerlo, pero no podría soportar perderte. No podría soportar que te hicieran daño por mi culpa. —Susurra ella, conteniendo las lágrimas. Lorcan mueve su rostro para acariciarse con la mano de Roxanne. — Eres lo único bonito que me queda.

— Roxanne, nadie me hará daño. Nadie te _hará_ daño. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí nuevamente. —Con una delicadeza digna de un hombre como él tomó el rostro de la pelirroja y unió sus labios, solo para dejar más claro su punto. —Si me dices que esto no te gusta y que no te arrepentirías de dejarme ir, te prometo que te dejo ir. —Susurró sobre sus labios, separándose de ella solo unos centímetros.

Como respuesta, Roxanne lo besó. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento.

—Sabes que no sería capaz de decirte algo así. —Murmuró la pelirroja una vez se separaron. El rió.

—Supongo que no quieres quedarte sola en tu apartamento ¿o me equivoco? —Preguntó el rubio. Por increíble que pareciera ya estaba cayendo la tarde.

—Algo me dice que Crystal no estará y no quiero quedarme sola así que…¿te molesta que invada tu cama nuevamente? —Pregunta ella con una sonrisa, sujetándose del brazo del rubio.

—Oh, claro que no. —Responde el rubio con una risa divertida.

Acto seguido, la joven pareja desapareció del lugar.


	10. A Lorcan no

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: Por más mal que me haga sentir esta advertencia, debo hacerla. Este capítulo es bastante, BASTANTE violento. Créanme que a nadie le duele más esto que van a leer que a mí. Sin más, espero que no me odien tanto al final de este capítulo. PROMETO RECOMPENSARLO.**

* * *

Lorcan abrió los ojos y sintió algo de peso sobre sí mismo. A los segundos recordó que era la pelirroja quien estaba descansando sobre su brazo, por lo que sonrió automáticamente. Roxanne estaba algo sudada y había estado algo inquieta durante la noche, podía deducir aquello ya que el lado de la cama estaba todo revuelto, además la había sentido inquieta durante la noche.

Con cuidado de no despertarla la movió ligeramente para salir de la habitación. Observó el reloj y agradeció aun estar temprano para ir a trabajar. La idea de dejar a Roxanne sola no le agradaba en lo más mínimo pero no se podía dar el lujo de faltar el día completo nuevamente. Trabajaría aunque fuera medio día. Antes de salir de la habitación dejó un beso sobre la frente de Roxanne y luego se retiró.

Comenzó a hacer desayuno para ambos, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía feliz. No feliz con nostalgia. Sino feliz. Una felicidad a la que pensaba no iba a poder volver a llegar nunca. Eso lo llevaba a pensar en las últimas 48 horas, que habían sido las mejores 48 horas en mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que la misma persona que había volcado su mundo, que lo había dejado completamente gris y desolado era la misma que lo había volcado nuevamente pero esta vez para traerle nuevamente la felicidad? No estaba seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que esta vez no la volvería a dejar ir.

Unos gritos sacaron a Lorcan de sus pensamientos y corrió hasta el cuarto, dejando todo tirado. De momento, se asustó al ver a Roxanne gritando y contorsionándose sobre la cama. Se acercó con rapidez a la pelirroja y la sostuvo, haciéndola quedarse en la cama.

—¡Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne! —Comenzó a llamar Lorcan a la pelirroja una y otra vez hasta que abrió los ojos a mitad de un grito. El terror estaba preso en sus ojos. Se sentó hiperventilando, completamente sudada y habían lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

En cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Lorcan la pelirroja se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó como si no lo fuera a volver a ver nunca más.

—Lorcan. —Susurró, aun abrazándola.

Lorcan igual la abrazaba con la mayor de las preocupaciones.

—Sh, está todo bien. Tranquila, estás conmigo estás bien. —Murmuró, calmándola.

Si eso era lo que ella le había descrito anteriormente, era algo completamente horrible que no creía fuera demasiado bonito para la pelirroja. ¿Qué tipo de cosas se le presentaban a ella en la cabeza para que tuviera ese tipo de reacciones? ¿Qué tipo de cosas soñaba para que gritara de esa forma desgarradora?

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Roxanne, tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti! —Exclamó Lorcan, encontrando estúpido que ella le preguntara eso a él.

— Ahora sí, gracias. — Respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio. No tenía la intención que su pesadilla había sido con él. — Siento que…hubieras tenido que presenciar eso. — Se disculpó ella y Lorcan negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte por ello. Lo importante es que sepas que estarás bien. —Murmuró él antes de dejar un tierno beso sobre la frente de la pelirroja. Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Estás despierto temprano ¿vas a trabajar? —Preguntó, ya que por lo que recordaba a Lorcan le gustaba dormir.

El asintió con una mueca en el rostro.

—No quiero dejarte sola, pero debo ir al menos medio turno. —Respondió él.

Roxanne las piernas de la cama y le sonrió al rubio.

—Quédate tranquilo, no tienes por qué dejar de ir al trabajo por mí. Estaré bien — Le aseguró ella. —Tengo práctica en el campo hoy…estaba pensando ir. ¿Tú que piensas? — Preguntó.

—Creo que si no vas, el equipo no va a poder funcionar de forma correcta. —Le dijo con una sonrisa. —Necesitan a la mejor cazadora del mundo mágico. Así que ve y termina de ganarte ese lugar en el equipo ¿Vale? Puedo quedar contigo al salir. —Añadió el rubio y ella sonrió. —Date una ducha y ven a desayunar. —Finalizó antes de levantarse para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación para dejar que Roxanne se cambiara.

—Como ordene, capitán. — Bromeó ella, haciendo una seña de marinero logrando sacarle una risa a Lorcan

Al cabo de unos quince minutos Roxanne salió de la habitación con un pantalón de pijama de Lorcan y un largo camisón de Lorcan también. Él sonrió al verla con la ropa que definitivamente le quedaba gigantescamente enorme. Roxanne lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sobre la mesa había dos tazas de chocolate caliente, unas tostadas y un tazón de avena. Con tan solo verlo las tripas de Roxanne sonaron, reclamando comida. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en un cómodo silencio, solo lanzándose miradas que los ponían nerviosos a ambos pero ninguno de los dos lo iba a aceptar.

—Iré al departamento a…cambiarme y luego iré a la práctica. ¿Nos vemos más tarde? —Murmuró ella, jugando con sus manos.

—Nos vemos más tarde. —Aseguró el rubio.

Vio a Roxanne mirar a sus lados y dar indicios de moverse hacia él pero no lo hizo. Estaba pensando demasiado su próximo movimiento. Lorcan se rio y se acercó a Roxanne.

— No te vas sin despedirte. — Le dijo antes de depositar un beso sobre los labios de la pelirroja. Ella al separarse estaba más roja que un tomate y luego de susurrar un "te quiero" desapareció del lugar.

…

Antes de ir a trabajar Lorcan, preocupado aún por la seguridad de Roxanne decidió pasarse por el ministerio. Cosa que debió haber hecho desde el momento que se enteró de lo que había sucedido con Roxanne, pero no estaba completamente seguro de por qué no lo había hecho. El ministerio extrañamente estaba revolucionado.

Si Lorcan pensaba que el ministerio estaba revolucionado, el departamento de aurores era un completo desastre. Habían aurores corriendo de unas oficinas a otras o discutiendo entre sí. Lorcan dio un paso, buscando a alguien que reconociera. Se sorprendió al ver a una muy alterada Crystal gritándole a un Albus que no se veía demasiado bien. No tenía idea de por qué discutían pero no era algo demasiado bonito ya que Fred acompañaba a Crystal en la discusión. Scorpius se acaba de escabullir de la habitación y el rubio aprovechó para interceptarlo.

—¡Scorpius! —Llamó el Lorcan, logrando que el rubio se volteara y buscara con la mirada el dueño de la voz. Lorcan se movió entre los cuerpos de los presentes en la oficina hasta lograr que Scorpius lo viera.

—¡Oh, Lorcan! Lo siento, ando con algo de prisa. No es un buen día para una visita. —Le dijo el Malfoy con una mirada de disculpa.

Lorcan frunció un poco el ceño.

—No vengo de visita, vengo a reportar un incidente pero…¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué Fred luce tan…así? ¿Por qué Crystal está tan alterada? —Preguntó.

No es que le extrañara que la castaña estuviera alterada. Por lo que recordaba Crystal era una Drama Queen, era el hecho de que estuviera _tan_ alterada. Se veía demasiado molesta, demasiado. No recordaba verla así nunca. La única vez que la vio casi apunto de un colapso nervioso había sido años atrás. Y se parecía bastante a lo que iba a tener ahora, lo único que sería como un colapso de enojo.

Scorpius dio una ligera mirada a la salita donde estaba Crystal discutiendo con Albus, Fred siendo controlado por su esposa Cher y Rose intentando calmar las aguas de Crystal.

— ¿Qué no lo sabes? —Preguntó Scorpius, extrañado. Lorcan frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué se supone debía saber? — Roxanne está desaparecida desde el lunes. Al parecer salió al trabajo y no regresó, ni siquiera estamos completamente seguros de que haya ido a trabajar. Crystal está hecha un manojo de nervios ¿Y Fred? Ni se diga. —Respondió Scorpius con preocupación. —Están pasando muchas cosas y necesitamos encontrarla. —Añadió.

A Lorcan le tomó tan solo unos segundos procesar la información que le acababa de dar Scorpius.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! Ella no está desaparecida. —Exclamó Lorcan. Scorpius intentó interrumpir pero Lorcan no lo dejó. — Ha estado conmigo desde el lunes, se ha quedado conmigo porque no pensaba que Crystal estuviera en el de ella. De hecho, hace unos 20 minutos que se fue a su apartamento porque iba a ir a la práctica que es donde le toca trabajar. —Informó Lorcan.

Scorpius soltó un gruñido.

—¿Ha estado contigo todo este tiempo? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no se comunicó con nadie? —Exigió saber Scorpius en un grito y tocó la ventana de la habitación llamando la atención de Albus y Rose a quienes llamó con una seña.

Observó por un segundo la ventana y cuando Albus al parecer le dijo a Crystal que regresaría en un segundo esta se alteró aún más y la vio soltar una maldición y sentarse en una silla, rompiendo a llorar.

—Sí, está bien. Bueno, ahora lo está. Justo venía a decirte porque fue que…—Lorcan fue interrumpido por Albus y Rose y sintió una ligera impotencia, pues tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba completamente mal aquí. Había algo que no le estaban comunicando.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Rose, con voz cansada.

— ¡He localizado a Roxanne! Ha estado con Lorcan todo este tiempo.. —Scorpius no había terminado de hablar cuando Albus y Rose habían comenzado a hablar simultáneamente sobre la próxima acción que debían.

—Chicos. —Intentó interrumpir Lorcan. —¡Chicos!...¡POR MERLIN DEJENME HABLAR! —Exclamó el rubio haciendo que todos callaran. —Roxanne estaba conmigo porque el Lunes en la mañana escuché a alguien gritar en el Callejón Diagon, los gritos me llevaron al callejón Knocturn y la encontré tirada allí sola e inconsciente. La llevé a mi apartamento porque no parecía herida ni nada, cuando despertó me contó lo que había sucedido. El imbécil de su jefe, Adam Avery usó la maldición cruciatus en ella, mucho. No había venido porque ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie. Estuvo conmigo ayer también y no quería dejarla sola por el temor a que la fuera a encontrar y hacerle algo. Hace unos 20 o 25 minutos ella se retiró de mi apartamento a buscar sus cosas para ir a su práctica. Ahora, aquí hay algo que se siente retorcidamente mal así que me van a decir ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? —Terminó de explicar Lorcan y aquellos 3 pares de ojos lo miraron como por 10 segundos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Albus.

— ¡Ese maldito lo voy a matar con mis propias manos! —Gritó Albus y Scorpius lo agarró de un brazo porque estaba seguro de que iría tras la caza de Avery.

— Tú vas a entrar a esa habitación y le vas a decir que sabemos la ubicación de Roxanne. Nada más. —Albus fulminó a Scorpius con la mirada y entró en la habitación. Lorcan lo vio recostarse de una pared, seguramente buscando la forma de decirle a aquello a Crystal y Fred.

—Lorcan, necesitamos que vayas al apartamento de Roxanne porque cabe la posibilidad de que Roxie aún esté allí. Yo personalmente iré a ver si está en la práctica. —Dijo Scorpius y sin darle un momento para responder salió disparado por el pasillo.

Lorcan seguía sin entender.

—Rose. —Llamó Lorcan. —¿Qué sucede? —Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Lorcan, solo ve rápido. Roxie está en mucho, mucho peligro. Si está allí la traer hasta aquí inmediatamente. — Lorcan asintió y sin pensárselo dos veces, desapareció.

…

Cuando Roxanne llega a su apartamento no parece que haya nadie, y no parece que hubiese habido alguien y aunque eso le preocupa un poco, piensa que tal vez Crystal ha venido y al no verla se ha ido nuevamente.

Camina por su dormitorio, vistiéndose con su ropa para entrenamiento, recogiendo objetos al azar, en su mayoría inútiles, y metiéndolos en su bolso. Tropieza con la silla del escritorio y maldice por lo bajo, lo que le recuerda que debe ponerse esa parte de su equipo. Mientras se dirige al baño para hacerse una coleta que recoja todo su cabello correctamente sus ojos van a parar al montón de pergaminos que están sobre el escritorio inocentemente, sin saber que por su culpa Roxanne pasó por una de las situaciones más terroríficas de su vida, que gracias a ellos hoy está deseando ir al trabajo, o que se muere de ganas por ver a Lorcan esa tarde y hablar con él de lo que ambos sienten.

Con una sonrisa casi sádica, saca la varita de su túnica, murmura "¡Incendio!" y observa cómo el fatídico informe se reduce a cenizas, sin lamentarlo lo más mínimo. Poco le importa el saber que probablemente tendrá que volver a hacerlo.

—Creo haberte dicho en una ocasión que quemar el de trabajo no es muy correcto. — Dice una voz que, lamentablemente, reconoce.

Un escalofrío la recorre de arriba abajo, haciéndola estremecerse. Roxanne sabe quién es el dueño de _esa_ voz antes de darse la vuelta, pero se gira sólo para asegurarse de que su imaginación no le está jugando una muy mala pasada. Para su horror, un muy real Adam Avery está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, su varita en la mano y una sonrisa torcida.

—Resulta que ya no eres mi jefe. —Replica Roxanne, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz y levantando un poco su propia varita. _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Y qué hago yo ahora?_

—Y que tampoco debes ser tan impertinente. —Agrega él, ignorando la interrupción. Roxanne se queda congelada al ver que avanza unos pasos hacia ella.

—Te meterán en Azkaban. —Asegura ella ni siquiera sabe por qué, alzando un poco más la varita. No está segura de poder concentrarse siquiera lo suficiente para hacer un hechizo, pero lo que sí tiene claro es que no va a dejar que le haga daño de nuevo, no ahora que se siente tan feliz.

— ¿Me cogerán? ¿Quién, tú?—Suelta una risa infantil que a Roxanne le pone los pelos de punta.— Bueno, de todas formas, lo mejor será que te explique el motivo de mi visita.—Añade con un tono increíblemente educado, como si no la hubiese torturado hace menos de 48 horas.—Verás… Creo que te _aconsejé_ no comentar lo ocurrido con nadie. —Roxanne se congeló. ¿Cómo podía saber que se lo había dicho a alguien?

—No te acerques. —Le advierte Roxanne, al darse cuenta de que Avery da otro paso hacia ella.

—Oh, descuida, será rápido e indoloro si te portas bien. —dice él, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. — El que debería estar preocupado es tu novio. Me encargaré de él cuando termine contigo.

Esas simples palabras avivan el odio de Roxanne hasta límites insospechados. _A Lorcan no_.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar a Lorcan—Gruñe, y por primera vez su voz suena tan amenazante que el miedo pasa a un segundo plano.

—Oh, pero qué romántico—se burla Avery con voz de niño pequeño. —¿Algún alarde más de amor todopoderoso, o podemos seguir?

Entonces una idea ilumina la mente de Roxanne. _Tócalo y desaparécete con él hacia el ministerio_, le dice una voz en su cabeza. A Roxanne el simple pensamiento le parece un suicidio. Sin embargo, es la única idea que tiene para salir de ahí entera. Alza la varita un poco más.

_¡Expelliarmus!_

Avery rechaza en el último momento el hechizo no verbal, que hace una oscura quemadura en la pared. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lanza un rayo de luz morado. Roxanne se lanza a su izquierda para esquivarlo. Lanza un hechizo obstaculizador, que va a parar a la mesita de noche, haciéndola saltar por los aires.

— ¿No sabes hacer nada mejor?—Pregunta Avery con sorna.

— ¡Reducto!—grita Roxanne olvidándose por completo de los hechizos no verbales. El rayo de luz rebota en el escudo mágico del hombre y se dirige a toda velocidad hasta un enorme jarrón, reduciéndolo a polvo. Roxanne lo observa unos instantes, sorprendida por la potencia de su hechizo.

Quizá no debería haber perdido esos valiosos milisegundos en observar lo que queda del jarrón. El hechizo golpea a Roxanne en el estómago, lanzándola hacia la pared. Roxanne resbala hasta el suelo, aturdida por el golpe, y con el rabillo del ojo ve caer su varita junto a lo que queda de la mesita de noche.

Inmediatamente, nota que Avery le tira del cabello con rudeza y la lanza hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Con las rodillas doloridas, Roxanne cae junto a los pies de su cama e intenta levantarse, pero antes siquiera de lograr alzar la cabeza nota un puñetazo en el estómago que la deja momentáneamente sin aliento. Gira la cabeza y descubre a Avery prácticamente encima de ella.

— ¿De verdad creías que te podías salir con la tuya?— Sisea Avery, asestándole otro puñetazo. Roxanne suelta un quejido; nota la sangre bajando por un lado de su cabeza— ¿De verdad creías que podías librarte de mí tan fácilmente, estúpida engreída?—Otro puñetazo. Y otro, y otro más. Roxanne intenta, sin éxito, que las lágrimas no salgan de sus ojos.— ¡De mí, cuando _yo_ soy el motivo de que, para empezar, todo el Cuartel de Aurores esté preparando un ataque que no es!— Se ríe con burla.— Tus primos son todos una bola de imbéciles.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, Roxanne le araña en la cara y le asesta un puñetazo. Avery retrocede con un grito de dolor, y la mujer se apoya en la cama para levantarse, sin apartar la vista del hombre, que tiene la cara ensangrentada.

Está segura de que tiene al menos tres costillas rotas; las ha oído crujir, por no hablar de que le cuesta mucho respirar y nota un dolor agudo en el pecho al hacerlo; sus piernas apenas la sostienen. Gira la cabeza y descubre su varita a pocos metros de ella. Sin embargo, antes de dar siquiera un paso para recuperarla, Avery la agarra por el cuello y la estampa en la pared.

—Déjame…—Logra decir ella, casi sintiendo cómo su piel se pone morada.

Avery niega con la cabeza. Tres profundos cortes surcan su cara, y Roxanne siente cierto orgullo al saberse la causante, al menos hasta que el miedo se apodera de nuevo de ella.

—No. No pensaba hacer esto tan largo, pero tú lo has querido. — Roxanne cierra los ojos, esperando el impacto de la maldición cruciatus. —No, bonita. —dice Avery, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. La pelirroja abre los ojos. —Mejor como los muggles, que es como se te da tan bien. —Roxanne comprende que se refiere a los arañazos.

Un segundo después, Roxanne es lanzada al suelo con fuerza. Se golpea la parte baja de la espalda con una de las patas de la cama. Intenta levantarse, pero cuando logra incorporarse una patada en el esternón la envía unos metros más allá. Incapaz de moverse, Roxanne percibe por el rabillo del ojo Avery se acerca a ella. Entonces, le agarra del pelo y comienza a golpearle la cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez.

—Así aprenderás… Impertinente… Intenté…— A Roxanne la voz de Avery le llega como si estuviese muy, muy lejos, y sólo registra algunas de las palabras que dice. Al octavo golpe, deja de intentar moverse para liberarse. Quizá al noveno. Ha perdido la cuenta. Se limita a seguir respirando y a intentar mantenerse consciente, tarea que se le complica por momentos, invadida por la angustia al verlo todo borroso a su alrededor. Percibe el olor de la sangre mezclado con su perfume de vainilla, y siente ganas de vomitar. Medio segundo después, su inspiración se corta por un ataque de tos, y Roxanne nota también el sabor metálico de la sangre. De _su _sangre.

Es entonces cuando una vocecita impertinente, aunque sincera, le dice que es en vano, que va a morir, que por mucho que siga esforzándose por no perder el conocimiento ocurrirá de todos modos. Roxanne sabe que tiene razón. Con los ojos cerrados e insuficiente fuerza para abrirlos, susurra una última palabra, una llamada de socorro; pese a que, en realidad, sabe que para cuando él llegue será demasiado tarde.

—Lorcan…

* * *

**Me siento tan, pero TAN cruel por lo que acabo de hacer, que creo que me odio a mí misma. Lo siento mucho.**


	11. Espera

**Well...quería disculparme nuevamente por el capítulo anterior c: Prometo que no habrá otro así.**

* * *

Lorcan se materializó en el apartamento de Roxanne en cuanto Rose mencionó aquellas últimas palabras. Él sentía que algo iba mal, él sabía que algo iba mal. La última vez que se había sentido así de desesperado, de nervioso fue cuando Crystal, Lysander y ella estuvieron secuestrados. En el momento en que llegaron a aquel bosque el sabía que había algo que iba demasiado mal. Solo esperaba que ahora se equivocara.

En cuanto sus oídos se acostumbraron a la nueva atmósfera, unos continuos golpes llegaron hasta ellos. No hubiese sido extraño pensar que Roxanne se había tropezado con algo, siempre fue muy torpe; pero se le heló la sangre al oír una voz que no era la suya; una voz que, pese a que sólo la había escuchado una vez antes, reconoció al instante.

Tardó aproximadamente cuatro segundos en llegar hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, que resultó ser su habitación. Para cuando atravesó la puerta tenía su varita en la mano, preparado para cualquier cosa. Para cualquier cosa excepto para aquello. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo se las ingenió para no desmayarse ante lo que vio.

Angelina estaba en el suelo, y un charco de sangre se había formado a su alrededor. Ese… ese… ese hijo de puta, no encontró otra forma de llamarlo entonces, ni ahora tampoco, estaba arrodillado junto a ella.

No supo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ni tampoco lo que gritó, porque estaba seguro de que gritó; luego me dolía la garganta, y honestamente no le importaba, pero medio segundo después lo había apartado de ella y lo tenía en el suelo debajo de él y estaba tratando de hacerle el mayor daño posible. La había herido, le había hecho daño otra vez, toda esa sangre era por su culpa, tenía que pagar por ello. Era lo único que tenía sentido para él en esos momentos.

Sólo dejó de machacarlo cuando recordó que Roxanne seguía ahí, herida, cubierta de sangre. Cogió su varita, que había soltado en el suelo unos minutos antes al lanzarse sobre él, y lo inmovilizó con un hechizo anti-aparición. Su varita echó chispas; parecía comprender su ira.

Entonces se acercó a Roxanne, sin levantarse del suelo, casi gateando; dudaba que sus piernas fuesen capaces de sostenerle. Había mucha sangre, demasiada, manando de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, de su boca, de sus brazos, empapando su ropa y tiñendo su pelirroja cabellera… Merlín, era demasiada sangre.

Por un momento pensó, y pocas veces había tenido tanto miedo de tener razón, que había ido a reunirse con su hermano. Y lo peor era no saber qué hacer; parpadeó para aclararse la vista, y notó las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Pero entonces ella se movió. No mucho, sólo cerró una mano en un puño, abrió un poco la boca y una especie de murmullo salió de sus labios.

Le pareció que sonaba como su nombre.

Ridículo, ¿verdad? Con la cantidad de palabras que hay en el idioma, y a Roxie sólo se le iba a ocurrir llamarle a él. Quizá sea un poco egocéntrico. Quizá realmente dijo su nombre y él es idiota. Bueno, en realidad, es idiota de todas formas.

Fuere lo que fuese, logró que su cerebro se pusiese en marcha de nuevo. Que comprendiese que aún no la había perdido, pero que lo haría si no reaccionaba, y pronto. La rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho con cuidado para no hacerle más daño, sin importarle mancharse de sangre, y desaparecieron de ahí.

En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de hablarle, de susurrarle cosas sin sentido, con la esperanza, seguramente vana, de que estuviese oyéndole.

Lorcan abre los ojos de par en par. Sobresaltado, mira alrededor para descubrir la misma horrible habitación blanca e impersonal, el mismo reloj de pared y la misma persona inconsciente sobre la misma cama de sábanas blancas. Y el mismo molesto aparato que pita marcando los latidos de su corazón. Suspira. Debe de haberse quedado dormido. Otra vez.

Se frota los ojos con los nudillos, intentando despejarse. Con cuidado, toma la mano de Roxanne y la besa con mucho cuidado, como si se pudiese romper, preguntándose por enésima vez por qué aún no ha despertado en cuatro malditos días.

La mira fijamente, como si quisiera memorizar sus rasgos de nuevo, y con la creencia un tanto infantil de que así despertará antes.

Cinco costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, pelvis fracturada, varios órganos dañados, politraumatismo craneal, contusiones y varias heridas. Así llegó hace cuatro días a San Mungo en brazos de Lorcan, más muerta que viva. El rubio es dolorosamente consciente de la sorpresa que se llevaron los sanadores cuando, a la mañana siguiente, el molesto aparato mostraba que su corazón seguía latiendo.

Al menos, piensa Lorcan, ahora sus huesos están soldados de nuevo, las heridas superficiales sanan rápidamente gracias a su condición de bruja y la mayoría de los órganos dañados están casi reparados. Sin embargo, como ese sanador le explicó con infinita calma cuando, siete horas después de llevar a Roxanne al hospital, le permitieron verla, el problema es que su cerebro también está dañado y, como no hay poción ni hechizo que pueda interferir en ese órgano, lo único que les queda es esperar a que despierte del coma… si lo hace. Porque, si Crystal está en lo cierto, y no hay muchas esperanzas de que mienta cuando sólo lo ha hecho en tres ocasiones en todos los años que se conocen y a ella se le reconoce por decir la verdad demasiado cruda, hay un treinta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de que se quede así para siempre.

Lorcan deja la mano de Roxanne y entierra la cara en las suyas. Si no lo hace, si Roxanne no despierta jamás… no, no puede ser; Roxanne es fuerte, y logrará salir del coma sí o sí. La sola idea de que eso no pase es demasiado injusta como para considerarla siquiera.

El rubio gira la cabeza cuando oye la puerta abrirse, y descubre a su hermana Lindsay entrando por ella. La chica rubia cierra la puerta tras de sí y se sienta en la silla que hay junto a Lorcan. Por unos instantes, no dice nada. Cuando Lorcan vuelve a coger la mano de Roxanne, sin embargo, pregunta con timidez:

— ¿Cómo está? — Pregunta la chica, colocando una mano sobre la pierna de Lorcan y buscando su mirada. Mirada que no encontrará porque Lorcan es completamente consciente que su hermana puede lograr que se desmorone y eso es lo que no quiere.

—Igual. —Responde Lorcan en tono neutro sin apartar la mirada de Roxanne que, le gusta pensar que duerme, pasivamente sobre aquella cama de sábanas blancas. En estos momentos, desearía que Roxanne tuviera un episodio de…¿Terrores nocturnos había dicho que se llamaban? Solo para verla moverse. O aunque sea que estuviera inquieta. Algo.

Lindsay suspira y mira a la pelirroja con mucho pesar. Ella, al igual que el resto, tiene un cargo de conciencia que la carcome todos los días desde el discurso de Crystal que, aunque todos desearían que no, era cierto. Roxanne tenía que despertar. En primer lugar porque ya Lorcan había sufrido lo suficiente perdiendo a Lysander y a Roxanne al mismo tiempo. Acababa de recuperarla en cierta forma, no podían arrebartársela de esa manera tan cruel y despiadada. Y en segundo lugar, porque ella, y estaba casi segura que los demás también, no podría vivir tranquila por el resto de su vida sabiendo que le guardó rencor a la pelirroja por haberse ido tanto tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? —Sugiere Lindsay sin mucho convencimiento, sabiendo que obtendrá una negativa del rubio. No se ha movido de ahí en los últimos cuatro días porque nadie ha sido capaz de hacerlo.

Lorcan niega con la cabeza. Mientras cuenta los círculos que su hermano dibuja en el dorso de la mano de Roxanne, Lindsay se prepara para insistir, pero entonces Lorcan habla:

— ¿Y si despierta y no estoy aquí? —Murmuró Lorcan con una voz tan débil y rota que Lindsay podía jurar que había escuchado su corazón romperse. Ella lo obliga a mirarla.

—Lorcan, tu llevas cuatro días aquí sin descansar. Estoy segura que Roxie lo entendería. Alguien más se quedaría con ella. Fred, Crystal, hasta yo me quedo aquí con ella si te hace sentir más cómodo. Serás el primero en saberlo cuando despierte, pero debes descansar y lo sabes. — Le dijo Lindsay a Lorcan mirando en los ojos azules de su hermano que estaban llenos de una tristeza tan profunda que el simple hecho de mirarlos dolía.

—Tú no entiendes, Lins. —Murmuró Lorcan con las lágrimas surcándole los ojos.

— ¿Qué no entiendo, Lorcan? Explícamelo. —Pidió la rubia.

—Yo le prometí que nada le pasaría. Yo le prometí que nadie le haría daño otra vez, que no tenía que temer nada. — Respondió Lorcan, dejando que un par de gruesas lágrimas bajaran por su rostro. —No pude cumplir mi promesa, no cumplí mi promesa. No debí dejarla, no debí, no debí…— A este punto Lorcan había comenzado a soltar sollozos y Lindsay se las había arreglado para abrazar a su hermano en un intento de consolarlo. Estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Era una llorona. Así que un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos también.

— Lorcan, quítate de la cabeza que esto es tu culpa. Tú la salvaste. Ese pitido que escuchas es su corazón latiendo. Si ella sigue viva, es gracias a ti. Y cuando despierte, te necesitará más que nunca y tienes que estar bien para ella y dejándote a morir en esta habitación no la ayuda, Lorcan. —Lindsay estaba convencida de que su hermano saldría de esa habitación aunque fuera a descansar unas pocas horas y a comer algo. —No puedes estar como un muerto viviente por ahí. —Añadió cuando Lorcan se frotó la nariz y limpió las lágrimas de debajo de sus ojos.

Lindsay podía jurar que ante la última frase Lorcan había sonreído con suficiencia.

—Zombie. — Corrigió Lorcan. Lindsay frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó

— Que no se llaman muertos vivientes, sino zombies. —Explicó Lorcan con una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

— ¿Y qué es un zombie, si se puede saber? —Inquiere Lindsay.

— Son personas muertas que se alimentan de cerebros, que van muy lento, pero que al final te atrapan por algún motivo desconocido. Los proyectan en las películas de los cines muggles. Con proyector. —Responde Lorcan, explicando lo que le había explicado Roxie hace unos días atrás. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no quería verse como un zombie.

Lindsay lo mira unos instantes, temiendo por la salud mental de su hermano.

— ¿Y eso lo sabes por…?—

—Porque el martes fui a uno de esos cines para ver una película con Roxie y ella me explicó qué eran zombies. — Respondió eso. Merlín, sólo hace seis días de eso, pero a Lorcan esa noche le parece muy lejana.

Lindsay asiente con una sonrisa, alegrándose un poco de haber traído un bonito recuerdo.

— ¿Lins? —

— ¿Sí? —

— ¿Y Davis? — De momento el rubio había recordado que ni siquiera había preguntado por la suerte de ese maldito desgraciado.

—En Azkaban. — Respondió la rubia y el Scamander asintió. — ¿Me harás caso e irás a descansar? — Lindsay vio que lo estaba considerando y se apresuró a añadir: —Buscaré a Crystal para que se quede con ella, no se quedará sola. — Lorcan asintió. Si había una persona a la que él le confiaría a Roxanne esa definitvamente era a Crystal y obviamente a Fred.

Lindsay sale de la habitación con toda la intención de buscar a la castaña y para su buena suerte la encuentra un par de pasillos más adelante sin tener que preguntar en recepción por ella.

—Crystal. — Llama la rubia, la castaña se gira buscando a quien la llamó y una pequeña pero notable sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la morena.

—Hola Lindsay—Dice Crystal y Lindsay adivina que está un poco avergonzada. — Lorcan está…

—Lo sé, vengo por ti. He logrado convencerlo de que vaya a descansar y comer algo pero no quiere que se quede sola, por si despierta. ¿Te quedarías con ella? —Fue lo que dijo Lindsay sin dejar que Crystal terminara su frase. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la morena.

—Claro, he querido tener un tiempo a solas con ella durante estos días pero…Lorcan no está muy bien y no nos hace demasiado bien a ninguno estar dentro de esa habitación juntos. Vamos. —Respondió Crystal. Ella estaba en el trabajo más bien porque quería estar al tanto de todo lo que le sucedía a Roxanne no porque realmente estuviera haciendo mucho en el trabajo. —Lizzy…yo quería disculparme por..lo de hace unos días yo sé que fui un poco ruda y no debí haberle hablado a ninguno de ustedes. —Comenzó a decir Crystal pero Lizzy negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte, somo nosotros quienes le debemos una disculpa a ella y a ti. Así que…lo siento. Nunca me pregunté o me puse en su lugar sobre como la estarían pasando, sobre como se sentían o sobre lo difícil que era para ustedes estar lejos y…solo pensé en lo egoístas que eran al privar a todos de su presencia solo porque se sentían mal. —Respondió Lindsay y Crystal simplemente asintió, no queriendo agregar mucho a aquel asunto.

Cuando llegaron frente a la habitación Lindsay decidió quedarse afuera esperar que Lorcan saliera para asegurarse de que cumpliera con lo dicho y Crystal entró en la habitación.

Lorcan estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando Crystal colocó una mano sobre su hombro pegó un brinco del susto.

—Vamos, que no soy tan fea. — Intentó bromear Crystal pero la realidad que sonó sin mucho ánimo.

— Hola Crys. —Salude Lorcan, poniéndose de pie.

—Te ves horrible. —Comentó Crystal con toda la intención de hacérselo saber.

— Iré a dormir, Crys. Por eso estás aquí. —Crystal sonrió.

—Oye, ya sé que me he disculpado mucho pero…de verdad discúlpame por cómo te traté. Solo…estaba tan preocupada por ella, solo debí darte las gracias por cuidarla y por salvarla. —Se disculpó la morena, tomando una de las manos del rubio solo para tener su atención.

Lorcan negó con la cabeza.

—Yo le prometí…—

—Basta con esa mierda. —Le interrumpió Crystal. —Tú la salvaste y le devolviste parte de su felicidad ¿sabes? Ese beso que se dieron, aunque hubiera estado borracha, la hizo feliz y aunque estuvo preocupada por ello yo sé que te quiere mucho y tú la quieres a ella. Mucho. Desde hace muchísimo más de lo que todos piensan. —Le dice Crystal y Lorcan enrojece hasta las orejas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Lorcan, echándole una mirada a la pelirroja que estaba sobre la cama. Crystal alza una ceja.

—Lysander nunca supo ocultar nada de mí, demasiado bocazas. —Respondió ella. Lorcan abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Lysander te contó?! — Exclamó Lorcan. Crystal abrió aun más sus grandes ojos y se echó a reír un poco.

—¡Oh! Te referías a…Claro. —Soltó una risita. —Merlín, Lorcan. No soy ciega. Ni sorda, tampoco. Roxanne es mi mejor amiga, siempre lo ha sido y…antes tenía a sus primas pero yo soy lo único que le queda, así que soy como su diario andante. Pero a mí no me puede poner un candado y tragarse la llave. Así que hablo cuando me place. Además…tengo compañeras que aún tienen dolores de cabeza por la forma en que traíste a Roxie aquí. Dicen que…ese miedo que vieron en tus ojos, la forma en que la mirabas y lo mucho que les costó alejarla de ti no podía ser otra cosa más que amor. — Lorcan sonrió un poco, aunque unos cuantos recuerdos, que aún lo atormentaban en pesadillas, se hicieron presentes. — Oye, anímate. Seguro que quiere verte guapo cuando despierte. —Le dio un golpe, solo para animarlo.

El rostro de Lorcan se iluminó de pronto.

— ¿Cuándo despierte? — Repite, con la expresión de un niño al que prometen una bolsa llena de golosinas. — ¿Eso quiere decir que ya es seguro?

Crystal hace una leve mueca.

—Desde el punto de vista médico no, pero… conozco a Roxanne y ¿tienes una idea de lo difícil que es que esa Weasley se rinda ante algo? Es demasiado cabezota como para quedarse así. Además…no puede abandonar. No _nos puede_ abandonar. Y sé que no lo hará. —Esto logra sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Lorcan quien se acerca a Roxanne y deja un beso en la frente de la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación.

…

Cuando Fred y Crystal aparecieron en San Mungo ambos se dirigieron a la recepción, que estaba hecho un caos total. Crystal podía entrar y ver que sucedía con sus propios ojos pero no sabía si eso era exactamente lo que quería que sucediera. Cuando la compañera de Crystal, la misma que le dio el anuncio al verla llegar, le dijo que era mejor que entrara Crystal supo que había algo que estaba mal, _demasiado mal._ Lo supo mucho más aun cuando al preguntar quién la había traído señaló a un rubio que estaba cubierto de sangre sentado en una de las sillas en la sala de espera con la mirada perdida.

Crystal se volteó hacia Fred haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad porque estaba segura de que…nada estaría bien y que cuando entrara allí solo sería peor.

—Fred no puedes entrar. — Le dijo Crystal al moreno.

Fred estaba desesperado por saber algo de su hermana, pues un "Roxanne llegó a San Mungo" no era muy específico. Roxanne odiaba San Mungo y eso Fred lo sabía por demás. No vendría voluntariamente, lo que significaba que no había venido por sus propios pies, cosa que no lo tranquilizaba ni un poquito.

— ¿Cómo que no puedo entrar? —Exclamó molesto. —¡Es mi hermana!

—Frederick. Yo voy a entrar y averiguaré todo lo que pueda. Todo lo que yo pueda hacer por ella, lo haré ¿sí? Te lo prometo. Solo…hazle compañía. Fue él quien la trajo. —Hizo una seña hasta Lorcan y Crystal pudo ver como los ojos del moreno se llenaban de lágrimas y le dio un abrazo antes de desaparecer por las puertas de servicio.

Fred se acercó con cautela hasta el rubio, rogando porque este estuviera herido para que así eso no significara que aquella cantidad tan alarmante de sangre era de su hermana. Cuando Fred se detuvo delante del rubio y sus miradas se cruzaron no hubo necesidad de que se dijera una sola palabra. Fred sabía que su hermana estaba mal, muy mal. No tardó nada en ponerse a maldecir y gritar como loco entre llantos y sollozos.

Lorcan lo escuchaba lejos, demasiado lejos como para prestarle atención. De su mente no podía salir las imágenes de Roxanne en el suelo toda golpeada y llena de sangre. El desastre del apartamento que solo podía significar que ese maldito le había hecho mucho, mucho daño.

— ¡Lorcan! ¡Lorcan! —Una voz lo trajo hasta la realidad y pudo observar que la sala de espera ahora estaba llena de gente, de Weasleys. La nueva generación Weasley no eran todos pelirrojos por lo que había una increíble mezcla entre pelirrojos, rubios y castaños en la habitación. Ni siquiera le importaba si estaban completos. — ¡Te estoy hablando, escúchame! —Le gritó Lindsay esta vez sosteniendo su rostro para que la mirara. — ¿Quién le hizo daño? — Todos, incluyendo a Fred a quien su esposa se había encargado de tranquilizar, estaban esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

Solo por ese momento, esa pregunta le hizo pensar en aquel malnacido y eso le dio un sentimiento distinto al que había estado sintiendo hasta el momento.

—Adam Avery. —Murmuró con el odio más profundo que podía. La habitación se llenó de murmullos de odio que Lorcan ignoró. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo esperando? —Preguntó, teniendo la esperanza de que no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo.

Lindsay hizo una mueca.

—Unas cuatro horas. — Respondió la chica. —Eso también pueden ser buenas noticias, significa que aún están trabajando con ella. — Intentó tranquilizar ella, Lorcan negó con la cabeza.

La atención de todos se fue hasta la puerta por la que salió Crystal con un uniforme verde y una no muy buena cara.

La primera en acercarse fue Victoire, a quien había sacado del trabajo ya que al ser familiar directo no podía estar ni cerca de lo que sucedía. Crystal le agradecía a Merlín no ser familia directa de Roxanne por ningún sitio por lo que ella si podía tratarla según las reglas.

Crystal al salir la sala de espera miró a todos los presentes y sintió el odio comenzar a crecer desde sus pies. ¿Cómo era que estaban aquí? ¿Qué hacían aquí si la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera la había visto desde que regresó?

— ¿Nos piensas decir que sucede? —Exigió Lily en un no muy amable tono.

Crystal alzó una ceja.

—Fred, Lorcan vayan con Sam, ella los llevará a ver a Roxanne y les explicará todo. Yo iré en un segundo. —Dijo Crystal sin despegar la mirada de Lily, quien tampoco dejaba de mirarla. Fred se precipitó sobre Sam, la compañera de Crystal, Cher fue tras él y Lorcan fue justo tras de ellos. Crystal detuvo a Lindsay quien iba directo a entrar tras Lorcan. La rubia no dijo nada y se detuvo junto a los demás.

—Me sorprende que estén todos ustedes aquí. Para su mala suerte, solo pueden entrar cuatro personas por ahora. — Dijo la morena con una calma que no sabía que poseía. Simplemente no se iba a poner como una loca, los pondría a todos en su lugar de la mejor forma posible. —La cuarta soy yo. —Se apresuró a decir.

—Somos su familia, claro que estamos aquí. —Respondió Louis.

Crystal se rio un poco

— ¿Familia? ¿Ustedes se hacen llamar familia? —Alguien fue a interrumpirla pero la mirada de advertencia de la morena no dejó que lo hiciera. — ¿Ahora recuerdan que son su familia? No. Ustedes son todos unos egoístas que no saben lo que es el significado de una familia. —Les dijo Crystal en un tono calmado pero que estaba lleno de enojo.

—Crystal…—Intentó Albus.

—Silencio, si cuando termine de hablar tienes algo que decir, te escucharé. Mientras tanto, me escuchan a mí. —Esperó un segundo que alguien se opusiera, pero como nadie lo hizo continuó. — Roxanne está mal, está _muy mal. _Claro que ninguno de ustedes saben eso porque están tan ocupados con su perfectas y egoístas vidas que no tienen tiempo para alguien tan egoísta como Roxanne que privó a todos de su presencia ¿No? Si yo fuera ustedes, me sentiría mal, muy mal. Porque, Merlín no lo quiera, Roxie no despierta parte de la culpa es de ustedes. Porque muy en el fondo ella está consciente de lo que pasa en su vida, de que tiene una familia que no…que no la quiere porque se perdió un par de bodas, nacimientos de sobrinos y un par de cumpleaños. Una "familia" —Hizo unas comillas bastante marcadas en el aire. — De la cual más de la mitad en el mes y medio más o menos que llevamos ambas de regreso no la ha visto ni una sola vez. Una familia que ni siquiera se dignó en avisarle que su prima estaba en San Mungo. Una familia que no se digna en invitarla a las pequeñas reuniones. ¿Por qué? Porque se fue, porque se sentía mal, porque sentía que su presencia hacía más daño que bien. Si yo fuera ustedes me sentiría tan, pero tan mal de dejar que alguien de mi familia piense que no es importante para mí. En su condición actual eso podría decidir si ella vive o no. Solo porque una familia de egoístas que solo pensaron en el que ella se perdió de muchas cosas familiares y ustedes nunca, en ningún momento se pusieron a pensar en sus razones o lo difícil que fuera para ella. Espero puedan vivir con sus conciencias. — Finalizó. Esperó unos segundos y lo único que pudo ver fue rostros avergonzados y en las chicas algunas lágrimas pero nadie dijo nada. Nadie la corrigió.

— ¿Cómo puede pensar que no la queremos? —Murmuró Dominique, sorbiendo sus lágrimas.

— ¿Cuántas veces recibió un mensaje? ¿Cuántas veces la visitaron? ¿Cuántas veces…la has visto desde que llegó? ¿Cuántas veces le preguntaste como estaba porque te importaba y no por simple cortesía? — Preguntó Crystal y estaba segura de que las preguntas salieron con tono más cruel del que había querido usar. —Les enviaré a alguien para que les hable de la condición de Roxanne. —Se apresuró a agregar y desapareció por la puerta de servicio.

Crystal se sentó en la primera silla que encontró se desmoronó en ese momento. Aquello le había costado más de lo que había creído y el simple hecho de pensar que Roxanne no podía despertar le dejaba un hueco aún más horrible del que ya tenía.

Se limpió la cara y comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba Roxanne.

—Si he de ser sincero, es poco probable que pase de esta noche. — Justo cuando Crystal entró en la habitación el sanador estaba diciendo aquellas palabras y no sabe cómo se sostuvo para no desmoronarse ahí mismo.

— ¡No! No, no, no. Mi hermanita no, mi hermanita no. —Comenzó a gritar Fred de forma desgarradora. Lorcan se deslizó hasta el suelo con la espalda y Crystal solo se quedó ahí, mirando sin saber realmente que hacer.

…

Cuando siente su cabeza caer de lado Crystal abre los ojos abruptamente y mira alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Roxanne. Mira la pantalla de cada monitor buscando los números normales y vuelve a respirar cuando descubre que sigue viva, en coma pero viva.

La morena mueve el sofá en el que estaba sentada y lo acerca más a la cama para tomar la mano de la pelirroja. Se le queda mirando por unos segundos, hasta que decide hablar.

—Yo sé que me oyes, así que voy a ser directa. —Habló la morena con voz triste. —Ya estuvo bueno ¿no crees? Sé que eres una dormilona, pero ya tuviste bastante sueño. ¿Acaso cinco días no son suficientes? Te extraño. Extraño tus tontos comentarios. —Según iba hablando la voz se le iba rompiendo poco. —Ugh, mira me estás haciendo hasta llorar. —Se quejó, dándole un ligero apretón a la mano que tenía entre las suyas y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. — No me puedes dejar, no ahora. Tienes tu felicidad aquí, por favor no te vayas. —Le pidió Crystal entre pequeños sollozos. —Ah, casi lo olvido. —Soltó la mano de Roxanne y metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme. — ¿Pensaste que no sabía que lo tenías? —Comentó Crystal mientras dejaba que un collar se balanceara delante de ella. Era un collar de un delfín que se habría en tres partes y en cada una cabía una foto. En la primera foto estaba Roxanne con Lorcan haciendo muecas, en la otra estaban Roxanne, Lysander y Crystal riendo por alguna cosa y en la tercera Roxanne abrazaba a Fred por el cuello y besaba su mejilla. Aquello había sido un regalo de Lorcan que Roxanne guardaba a la vista, para observarlo de vez en cuando. Crystal fingía no darse cuenta de que Roxanne lo tenía. —Tus personas favoritas quieren que despiertes, necesitamos escuchar tus babosadas. —Se acercó a Roxanne y con cuidado colocó el collar en el cuello de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué haces? —Crystal pegó un salto cuando escuchó la voz de Fred venir de la puerta. Ni tan siquiera había escuchado la puerta abrirse.

— ¡Por Merlín, Fred! Casi me matas del susto. —Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Fred. Era eso lo más que había sonreído en días. —Le traje a Roxie su collar. El que Lorcan le regaló ¿recuerdas? —Añadió luego mostrando el collar que reposaba sobre el cuello de la pelirroja. — Además, intentaba convencerla de que se levantara. —Comentó segundos después en un tono más triste.

Fred la tomó por el brazo y la abrazó, besando su frente.

— No has comido. Vamos a comer ¿sí? —Dijo Fred luego de soltarla.

—Pero…—Intentó quejarse la chica, pero no pudo.

—Ella estará bien, vendremos en una hora. Vendré en una hora, tu iras a descansar. Es mi turno de cuidarla. — Crystal no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes y salir con Fred.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerró los dedos de la mano derecha de Roxanne se movieron, casi nada, pero cualquiera que hubiera estado pendiente se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel casi imperceptible movimiento. Lástima que nadie había estado allí para presenciarlo.


	12. El día

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Los días siguieron pasando uno tras otro. Días en los que el único cambio que presentaba la pelirroja era que sus heridas estaban mejores, se veía bien, estaba todo bien. Excepto una cosa: ella no había despertado. Cada día que pasaba, aunque nadie lo aceptara, todos perdían un poco la esperanza de volver a ver los azules ojos de la pelirroja que llevaba ya unos 16 o 17 días en coma. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Cabía aclarar que eran todos excepto Lorcan y Fred. Incluso Crystal, a pesar de que ella misma no se lo aceptaba, en el fondo estaba preparándose para lo peor: para que su mejor amiga no despertara./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Roxanne había recibido interminables visitas de sus primos, de amigos, de familiares, de todos. Todos iban a hablarle, a contar anécdotas, ya fueran tristes o alegres. Era cosa de compartir unos minutos con ella, aunque no estuvieran completamente seguros si ella estaba o no escuchándolos. A fin de cuentas, si escuchabas lo que decían la mayoría iban a lo mismo: a despedirse. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan no podía comprender como su propia familia podía rendirse ante ella tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué él tenía el presentimiento de que ella se levantaría en cualquier momento y se reiría de todos diciendo algo "¡Hubieran visto sus caras!"? No lo sabía, pero él si confiaba en que Roxanne despertara./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Entre Scorpius, Albus y el resto del departamento de aurores habían logrado encontrar a Avery, a Rockwood y a otros de los mortífagos que habían realizado muchos de los ataques. Al final, había resultado que el ataque en Rotterham o Reading eran señuelos. Ya que Roxanne estaba en San Mungo tenían un objetivo: el hospital. La suerte era que habían puesto vigilancia en el mismo. Ya todos estaban satisfechos con el trabajo y esperaban que no hubiera ningún otro problema. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-language: KO;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan y Fred no habían dejado ir ni un solo día al hospital. Crystal apenas y se iba del hospital, aunque su función era más que pasear por los pasillos del hospital o leer libro tras libro intentando encontrar algo que les dijera con certeza si ella iba a despertar o no. No importaba si tardaba meses en despertar, solo necesitaba saber que iba a despertar y sería feliz. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan solo hacía turnos de medio día e iba a estaba toda la tarde, y muchas veces hasta toda la noche, en la habitación con Roxanne esperando a una pequeña señal de movimiento por parte de la pelirroja. Fred y Lorcan habían compartido más tiempo juntos dentro de esa habitación del que habían compartido en los últimos años. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo despierta de su sueño y Lorcan se de la cuenta de que Fred ya no está en la habitación. Seguramente había ido en busca de algo de comer o Cher le había solicitado y regresaría más tarde. Lorcan suspiró, ya no podía volver a dormir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-language: JA;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Con un suspiro, coge la mano de Roxanne y se entretiene moviendo sus dedos con suavidad. Entonces se le ocurre una idea hacer lo que todo el mundo venía haciendo, pero él no había hecho porque sentía que era como rendirse al hecho de que pudiera despertar. Sin saber muy bien si lo que está haciendo está bien o mal, ni si servirá de algo o empeorará más las cosas, empieza a hablar:/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Hola Roxie ¿Qué tal estás? Vaya pregunta estúpida… Ni siquiera sé si me estás escuchando. Todos han venido a hablarte, suena como que vienen a despedirse, pero yo no quiero despedirme porque despertaras pero… me gustaría pensar que tiene razón en que me escuchas. —Sonríe para sí mismo sintiéndose un poco tonto.—Hace 16 días, nueve horas y cincuenta y seis minutos, más o menos, que estás aquí— Informa luego de mirar su reloj de pulsera, casi esperando su risa ante el hecho de que tenga el tiempo calculado con tanta meticulosidad. Lo cual, obviamente, no ocurre. Lorcan casi puede oír cómo se le rompe el corazón un poquito más. —Tenías un montón de huesos rotos y heridas, pero ya se te han curado y las heridas casi ni se notan. No te va a quedar ninguna cicatriz ni nada, vas a seguir tan hermosa como siempre. Aunque te quedasen no me importaría. Eres preciosa de cualquier forma. —Le asegura, y una extraña felicidad se apodera de él al descubrir que es cierto. — Cuando te encontré...—Lorcan medita la mejor forma de decírselo, vagamente consciente de que, en realidad, la posibilidad de que Roxanne lo oiga es realmente baja; y la de que le responda, prácticamente nula.— Había ido a...reportar tu accidente, pensando que así estarías más segura y...todos pensaban que habías desaparecido y me dijeron que estabas en peligro. Yo fui a...buscarte, para asegurarme de que estabas bien. Rogándole a Merlín que nada te sucediera. Cuando te encontré así...que te traje aquí...—Hizo silencio, no estaba segura de so su voz saldría bien. — Solo pensaba en que quería decirte que… que me gustaría intentarlo, y sé que a ti también. Que te quiero, que quiero estar contigo y que todo el mundo lo sepa, que todos sepan que te quiero y...creo que también. No creo que ninguna otra persona me hubiese aguantado toda la tarde preguntando sobre cosas de muggles. — Sonrió un poco pensando en el suceso. — Los sanadores dicen que puede que no te despiertes. Cuando lo hagas me encargaré de que veas sus caras después de comerse una caja de marcas tenebrosas de pega. Por ser tan negativos. —Se ríe para sí mismo, esperando en vano la risa de la pelirroja. — Y… oye, cuando despiertes también te pediré perdón, ¿vale? Él te hizo mucho, mucho daño, y yo ni siquiera fui capaz de impedirlo. Y no hacía ni un día que te había prometido que no dejaría que te volviese a tocar. Merlín, lo único que pude hacer fue traerte aquí. Y no me importa lo que diga Crystal o Fred, o quien sea de que te salvé la vida al apartar a ese tipo de ti; sé que fue todo por mi culpa, no debí haberte dejado ir sola, debí acompañarte. Lo siento mucho, Rox. — Esperó casi un minuto por la respuesta de Roxanne, pero no obtuvo uno. Se puso de pie y dejó un beso sobre la frente de la pelirroja y le dio un apretón delicado a la mano de Roxanne, como si tuviese miedo de romperla. Justo cuando iba a soltarle la mano, tan leve que por un momento no está seguro de si se lo ha imaginado o ha sido real, Roxanne le devuelve el apretón. Sorprendido, Lorcan la mira fijamente, y su corazón se acelera cuando comprende que su agotado cerebro no le está jugando una mala pasada./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Nota que Roxanne mueve los dedos lentamente, como si estuviese probándolos. Sus párpados, cerrados durante diecisiete días, catorce horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, se abren lentamente cuando el reloj marca justamente las 12./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lo primero de lo que Roxanne es consciente, cuando el profundo sopor que le ha impedido moverse, hablar y oír nada durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo parece darle una tregua, es de que tiene absolutamente todo el cuerpo dolorido. Sin embargo, es un dolor soportable; tiene la impresión de que ha dolido más en otra ocasión, aunque no sabría decir cuándo. La memoria es una capacidad demasiado avanzada para su cerebro recién despierto. Se obliga a sobreponerse al dolor y trata de percibir algo más: un olor, o quizá un sonido./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Muy lentamente, y con mucho, mucho esfuerzo, luchando para que el sueño no la domine de nuevo, Roxanne empieza a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo de nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo no lo era? No lo recuerda, y algo le dice que es mejor no hacerlo. Sus sentidos se despejan poco a poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"De lo primero que la pelirroja es consciente es de que oye una voz ¿una voz? Sí, una voz que reconoce. Internamente sonríe para ella misma al reconocer la voz. Era Lorcan. También hay un ruido molesto que tiene un ritmo bastante molesto también. Puede escuchar a Lorcan claramente, pero ¿de qué rayos está hablando? ¿Despertar? Sabía que dormía mucho pero…¿Alguien podía apagar esa maldita cosa? Era como si le estuvieran taladrando la cabeza con cada pitido. Roxanne intentó responder, pero no encontró su voz. Trató de recobrar sus sentidos poco a poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Primero, el olfato. Si pudiese localizar su nariz, la arrugaría con desagrado ante el horrible olor a alcohol A hospital. ¿Estaba en un hospital? No le gusta en absoluto. ¿Y por qué está ella en un hospital? ¿Cuándo se puso enferma? De nuevo, siente que no quiere saberlo e intenta pensar en otra cosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Después, el gusto. Tiene la boca más seca de lo que, y puede decirlo con absoluta certeza aunque no logre recordar nada reciente, la ha tenido en toda su vida. Roxanne descubre dónde tiene la lengua y explora su propia boca con la misma, comprobando que tiene control de esta./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"El tacto. Está en tumbada boca arriba sobre algo cálido y blandito, pero eso no es lo que le produce más curiosidad. Su mano izquierda es apretada con delicadeza, como si quien lo hiciese tuviese miedo de romperla. Instintivamente, Roxanne reacciona apretando la otra mano, cálida, suave y con algo en la piel que le transmite una tranquilidad y seguridad indescriptibles. Al escucharlo, sabe que es su mano y por el beso en su frente que sintió tenía el presentimiento que si no le apretaba la mano de vuelta, se iría. Con cuidado, prueba a mover los dedos. Para su alegría, lo consigue, aunque recordaba esos movimientos más… más sencillos, más fáciles. Con cuidado, mueve primero el corazón, luego el índice, y después los otros tres dedos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Roxanne se obliga a recuperar el sentido de la vista abriendo los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lo primero que ve es una pequeña pero cegadora luz que no la deja abrir los ojos. Cuando se acostumbra a la luz puede ver que frente a ella, colgado en la pared, un reloj marca las doce. Se descubre preguntándose si es de día o de noche. El molesto pitido viene de un aparato enorme y cuadrado que tiene una pantalla negra en la que salen unas rayas verdes con cada pitido./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—¿Roxie? —/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Roxanne gira la cabeza tan bruscamente que se hace daño en el cuello. Pese a que deja escapar un quejido por instinto, no le importa mucho. Al menos, no tanto como la visión que le ofrecen sus ojos, que se le antoja como una de las mejores que un ser humano puede tener al despertar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Porque junto a ella, aún sujetando su mano y mirándola con ojos muy cansados y preocupados, aunque con un brillo de alegría y algo de incredulidad, está Lorcan Scamander. Roxanne le aprieta la mano de nuevo y sonríe, contagiándolo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"No puede saber que es la primera sonrisa sincera que el rubio esboza en semanas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"— ¿Lorcan? —el rubio asiente, y Roxannesiente que parece sorprendido de que ella lo reconozca. — ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Estás en San Mungo. —Explica el rubio, y su sonrisa se apaga un poco. — ¿Cómo te encuentras?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Duele. —Responde Roxanne con sinceridad; ni se le pasa por la cabeza mentir. Sin embargo, cuando Lorcan clava la vista en lo que, si la visión periférica de Roxanne no falla, es una mesita de noche, comprende que ha hecho algo mal. — ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué ha…pasado? —La pelirroja sabe que si hace un mínimo esfuerzo, recordará pero se niega a hacerlo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan se muerde el labio inferior. Parece no saber qué responder ni dónde meterse. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, Roxanne alza un poco la cabeza. Sólo logra mantenerla erguida unos cinco segundos, pero Lorcan vuelve a mirarla cuando se deja caer sobre la almohada con un suave "¡puff!", ligeramente preocupado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"— ¿Estás bien? —Roxanne asiente y le dirige una mirada inquisitiva, recordándole que le debe una respuesta. — Ah, eso…—Lorcan vuelve a apartar la mirada, pero esta vez sigue hablando. — Pues… Te… Te atacó Adam Avery./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"La mera mención del nombre hace que Roxanne palidezca, más de lo que está si es que es posible. Aunque por unos instantes su mente se queda totalmente en blanco, de repente todo lo ocurrido llega a su cabeza de forma confusa y desordenada: la oscuridad, el jarrón, el abrazo de Lorcan, el horrible olor a vainilla y sangre, el frío, los gritos… Roxanne siente que es demasiado, y de repente es difícil respirar a un ritmo normal, mantener el ritmo de su corazón constante; tiene la impresión de que los recuerdos la ahogan. Todo es horriblemente vívido./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Alarmado al oír acelerarse los pitidos, Lorcan le acaricia torpemente la mejilla y susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, tratando de calmarla. Curiosamente, y para su alivio, funciona. El corazón de Roxanne vuelve poco a poco a un ritmo que, si bien algo más rápido que al principio, no es tan desbocado. Sin embargo, Roxanne sigue temblando como una hoja y lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de terror./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—No… él va…—intenta decir ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Shhh—susurra Lorcan, colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. No piensa dejarla terminar esa frase, ni ninguna que se le parezca. — No pasa nada. Estás aquí, y te pondrás bien—Asegura. — No volverá a tocarte. Te prometo que lo cumpliré esta vez./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Roxanne cierra los ojos y se deja tranquilizar. La sola presencia de Lorcan ayuda a expulsar a Avery de su mente. Tras unos minutos en silencio, cuando ya apenas tiembla, abre los ojos de nuevo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Lorcan… Acabo… de recordar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó, un poco preocupado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Le había dicho… a Domi… que le daría un…regalo para su bebe esta tarde. —Logra explicar Roxanne preocupada. —¿Crees que esté enfadada? —Añade. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan la mira un momento sin comprender, pero cuando lo hace no puede evitar echarse a reír. Roxanne lo mira entre ofendida y confusa. ¿Se puede saber qué le hace tanta gracia? ¿Y por qué tiene que ser tan bipolar?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Cuando el rubio logra ahogar sus carcajadas, lo cual le lleva unos minutos, dice:/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Roxie… Ay, Merlín, tendría que haberlo supuesto… Esto… Bueno, el caso es… Llevas… tiempo aquí. —Explica. ¿Cómo le decía que llevaba unos 17 días aquí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"— ¿Cuánto? —Exigió saber ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan se muerde el labio, y su buen humor parece esfumarse de repente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Algo. —Intenta salirse por la tangente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Eso no… es una respuesta. —Por un momento por su cabeza cruza la idea de que sea mucho, realmente mucho tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Unos diecisiete días. —admite finalmente en voz baja, como temiendo su reacción./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"— ¿Diecisiete? —Repite ella, y suspira con alivio. —Por un momento pensé que había sido años y estabas casado, con hijos y toda la cosa. —Intentó bromear, el ambiente era un poco tenso./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—No es muy gracioso, linda. —Respondió él./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Roxanne no dice nada. Está demasiado ocupada asimilando que lleva diecisiete días sin enterarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Sólo recuerda, si se esfuerza mucho por buscar alguna evidencia del paso del tiempo, sueños extraños en los que está encerrada en una habitación y oye voces de gente conocida sin entender exactamente lo que dicen, pero no tiene ninguna referencia real a la que aferrarse, y le cuesta hacerse a la idea. ¿Ha perdido diecisiete preciosos días de su vida por culpa de ese maldito de Avery? ¿En serio?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—George. —Lo llama con suavidad. El pelirrojo clava los ojos en ella, y Roxanne olvida la pregunta que había preparado en cuanto se da cuenta, por primera vez, de los círculos oscuros que adornan sus ojos. — ¿Has dormido? —Inquiere en su lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan se sonroja y baja la vista./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Eh… un poco. —Responde el un poco avergonzado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—¿Un…poco? —repite Roxanne, alzando una ceja. —Tienes un aspecto… horrible. —/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Roxanne vuelve a mirarla, y una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su rostro cansado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Y tu te ves hermosa. — Respondió el rubio automáticamente y una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó por sus labios al escuchar como el aparato que contaba los latidos de la pelirroja aceleró un poco su paso y Roxanne se había puesto colorada.—Si esperas que te pida perdón o algo así, mejor que desistas—Sugiere./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Sigues siendo hermoso de todas maneras. —Dice ella tan bajito, que duda que el pelirrojo la haya escuchado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Roxanne vuelve a sumirse en sus pensamientos, en el por qué lleva 17 días en un hospital. Pensar en ese hombre hace que le surja otra duda más acuciante. George deja de sonreír al ver que palidece de nuevo y entorna los ojos, preocupado./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Lorcan…/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Dime, preciosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—¿Y…? ¿Dónde está…él? —Preguntó, algo asustada. No sabía si tenía miedo de que estuviera suelto o de qué./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan se entretiene unos segundos jugando con sus dedos antes de responder:/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—En Azkaban. —Respondió el rubio, y por su tono, parece que no se le ocurre ningún lugar mejor para Avery./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Lorcan…—Roxanne acaba de descubrir que le encanta decir su nombre. Es una palabra corta, pero si se pronuncia de la forma correcta tiene una musicalidad curiosa y especial. El rubio la mira con una ceja alzada, esperando la pregunta. — Pensaba que…—Aparta la vista unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas, y no vuelve a mirar a Lorcan hasta que las encuentra. — que no lo contaba. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo salí de allí? — Las palabras "pensaba que iba a morir" sonaban demasiado feas, incluso en su cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"El hombre baja la vista y se estremece con un escalofrío. Roxanne intuye que no le gusta recordarlo y se promete no preguntarlo nunca más. Pero sus recuerdos son muy confusos y tiene curiosidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Te encontré. — Responde sencillamente. —Fui a ministerio, a poner una denuncia en contra de ese imbécil por…por tu seguridad. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Crystal y Fred le gritaban a Albus y todos estaban vueltos locos. —Explicó, recordando aquel momento que había sido hacia menos de un mes y parecía tan lejano. —Scorpius me dijo que estabas desaparecida, pero la verdad era que estabas conmigo. Entonces, preguntó tu paradero, dijo que estabas en peligro y…y…tenía la esperanza de que hubieras llegado a tu trabajo. Fui a buscarte y…te encontré. —Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquella imagen de su mente. —No estabas…bien. Y te traje para acá. —Finalizó, no iba a decirle que parecía más muerta que viva, o que las esperanzas de que despertara eran casi iguales que las de que no. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Gracias. —Replica Roxanne con sinceridad. Lo lleva sospechando desde que ha abierto los ojos, pero, para ella, es un verdadero alivio confirmar que sin Lorcan no llevaría más de diecisiete días en coma, no le dolería todo el cuerpo y, lo más importante, no estaría viva./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan la mira de nuevo, y por primera vez parece enfadado. No con ella, en cualquier caso. Ni siquiera con Avery. Más bien consigo mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"— ¿Gracias? —repite, incrédulo. — ¿Por qué deberías estar agradecida? No hacía ni doce horas te había prometido que no dejaría que te volviera a pasar nada, y ni siquiera fui capaz de impedir que te volviera a hacer daño. Si hubiese tardado unos minutos más, él… él…—Lorcan se queda sin palabras, sin ser capaz de completar la frase./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Lorcan Scamander— lo lla,a Roxanne. A regañadientes, el hombre vuelve a mirarla y se permite perderse en los ojos azules que lo miran, por primera vez, casi enfadados. — Sé que no estaría aquí sin ti. Digas lo que digas./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan sacude la cabeza; no parece muy convencido. Roxanne, sacando fuerzas que no era consciente de conservar, alza la mano que tiene libre hasta su mejilla y la acaricia con suavidad. El rubio cierra los ojos, disfrutando del contacto, y vuelve a abrirlos cuando Roxanne aparta la mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—No podría haber hecho eso si no fuera por ti, y créeme que me emodiaría/em si no pudiera volver a hacer eso. —Le dijo la pelirroja una vez el rubio la volvió a mirar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Puede que tengas razón. —Admite finalmente. La mujer sonríe ampliamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Entonces, Rocanne recuerda lo que tenía planeado hacer cuando volvió aquel día a su casa, antes de… de aquello. Le resulta demasiado horrible como para plantearse siquiera llamarlo de alguna forma./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Mira a Lorcan, preguntándose la mejor forma de abordar el tema. Con una mueca de dolor se las arregla para incorporarse un poco en la cama y no estar acostada, ha estado acostada demasiado tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"— Lorcan…antes de…de lo que pasó había estado pensando…—No supo cómo continuar. Además, se estaba poniendo nerviosa lo que hacía que los pitidos que contaban los latidos de su corazón aumentaran su rapidez, lo que la ponía más nerviosa aún. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"— ¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión interesante? —Replica Lorcan, sonriendo ligeramente. Roxanne frunce el ceño.— Lo siento. Sigue./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—He estado pensando, y… y creo… ¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al cine? —Lorca asiente, sin saber muy bien por dónde van la conversación. Roxanne se permite unos segundos de embelesamiento recordando aquella tarde y componiendo una sonrisa tonta antes de continuar. — ¿Y recuerdas lo que me dijiste?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Claro que lo recuerdo. — Le dijo. —Te prometí que nadie te haría daño. —Añadió y al segundo que Roxanne le mandó una mala mirada, continuó. — Y te dije que si me podías mirar a los ojos y decirme que no me querías, que querías que me alejara…te dejaría ir. —Murmuró, sintiendo un mal presentimiento. Él emno quería/em dejarla ir, ni siquiera aunque le dijera eso. En ese momento, estaba muy seguro de que ella no lo haría, pero ahora…no estaba tan seguro./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"—Exacto. — Dijo ella, medio sonriendo. Y se quedó en silencio./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Lorcan bajó la vista. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que quieres que me aleje? —Se atrevió a preguntar Lorcan. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Roxanne puso los ojos en blanco, algo exasperada. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, puede ser Lorcan tan endiabladamente tonto? Si lo quería hace diecisiete días-o dieciocho, qué más da-, es obvio que después de haber pasado varios días en un limbo de oscuridad y aislamiento también lo quiere. Con un bufido, tira de la mano que Lorcan tiene entre las suyas con quizá más fuerza de la que pretendía, y de la que creía conservar, haciendo que el rubio pierda por unos instantes el equilibrio y caiga sobre ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Y entonces Roxanne lo besó suavemente pero sin dejar de ser tierna. Quitándole todas las dudas que él pudiera tener sobre lo que ella quería. Sobre lo que siempre había querido y nunca había podido tener./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"No es un beso muy apasionado, después de todo, Roxanne aún está muy débil, sino más bien una forma de sellar un pacto secreto y especial que sólo ellos conocen y comprenden./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="ES-PR"Cuando se separan, sonríen./span/p 


End file.
